Resonance
by wildkurofang
Summary: A demon is running rampant at a female-only True Cross establishment! Rin: What did you just say! Oh Hell No, I'm not wearing a skirt! What! The demon's saying my name?... Fine.Yaoi Mep/Rin/Amai. Lemon later! Beware Gore!
1. The start of all this nonsense

Title:Resonance

Summery:A myterious demon is plaguing a old dojo of a True cross womans- only establishment! Hey wait what did you just say! Oh Hell no I'm not wearing a skirt! What! It's saying my name!...Fine.

Rating: M

Warnings: Mephisto, Rin, Surguro(Bon), Rin's Brother Yukio when holdina gun, Amaimon('cause like his crazy) Shura for foul langage,(female Rin,only for awhile), oh and YacoughOI!

No beta reader sorry!

* * *

><p>Rin paced back and forth in front of Mephistos' office door, waiting for the rest of the exwires to appear and for Mephisto to open the door. Yukio stood to the right of it wiping his glasses, while Shura leaned against the opposite wall, yawning. "That stupid clown-face, why the hell did he call us down here at 3:00 in the morning! Che!" Rin leaned up against the door and thought back to this morning…<p>

_The moon shone down through the window panes inside the room. To the left side of the room lay two black haired twins deeply asleep, swaddled in their bed sheets on the bunk bed. On the bottom bunk, a black tail flicked back and forth just barely peeking out from Rin's blanket. Kuro sat by the pillow, his tail was twitching lazily too. _

_Yukio lay on the top bunk snoring slightly. All was still. The fan was going slowly, stirring the air just enough to create a subtle breeze keeping off the oppressive heat of summer._

_As both boys laid in slumber a shadow appeared underneath their door and it swung open. Silently, the hinges crept back as the figure entered the room and walked over to the bunk bed. They reached out their hand to grasp Rin's blanket, pulling it back just a couple inches, they were able to see Rin's sleeping face._

_'Huh, not so loud when yer asleep? Yer brothers snoring is louder then ya! Nya~'_

_Chuckling, Shura readied herself and inhaled, leaning forward, she grasp the blanket tight and in one movement,_

_"WAKEY-WAKEY SLEEPING BUETIES! TIME TO GET YER ASSES UP!"_

_Rin, thanks to being right next to Shura got the full force of the scream. While said person had wrapped himself into a cocoon shape as he slept, SO, the harsh pull on the blanket sent him across the floor spinning in circles like a drunken acrobat. Landing face down he weakly sat up, arms shaking as his soul returned to his body. Kuro, too had been startled and now hung upside down on the bottom of the top bunk by his claws._

_Yukio didn't fare much better. He had, when he turned over while asleep, rolled to the edge of the bed. As Shura's scream woke him up with a startle, Yukio unfortunately fell off._

_With one brother KO'ed on the floor and the other hanging by his sheets off the bunk bed upside down, Shura leaned back onto the balls of her feet, with her arms crossed and laughed her ass off._

_"Nyahahahafuhaha!~ Yer both got that stupid ass look on yer faces! Even ya scaredy-cat four eyes! What are yer, idiots! Nyahahaha!~"_

_Both brothers were upright by now, a black aura filled the room as a gun and flaming sword was raised at the reddish blonde haired exorcist who just smirked._

_"What the hell do you want!" both Yukio and Rin shouted, no longer groggy from sleeping after their intimate meeting with the sheets/floor. _

_Shura sighed and rubbed the back of her head, "Well yer see Mephisto wants to see ya." Rin stood up straight. "Wahhh?" Feeling a glare at the back of his head, Rin glanced at Yukio and spluttered, "I swear I'm not the one that set those hobgoblins on Bon!" leans head to the side, *whispers* "Even if that shit was funny as hell to watch."_

_Yukio face palmed and sighed in resignation, Shura snickered. "Well yer see he doesn't just want to see yer Rin, he want to see all of the exwires. This includes ya as well scaredy-cat four eyes!"_

_It was Yukio's turn to splutter. "St-stop calling me that Shura-san!" Glares at his Ani, "As for you Ni-san we are going to have a nice long talk later about those Hobgoblins!"_

_Rin sweat dropped and rubbed the back of his head while his tail swished side to side. Kuro walked up to him a batted at it, while he was doing this, Shura started talking again._

_Grinning she ruffled Rins' hair and said, "Hurry yer asses up and get dressed, I'm going to inform the other exwires was' up!" _

_With that she walked out of the room and down the hall to the exit. Rin slumped and trudged to the bathroom to get dressed. Yukio slid his hand through his hair and glanced at the clock._

_'….Shura-san your ass is toast.'_

_Rin heard Yukio grumbling and poked his head out of the door before he went to the bathroom. Yukio saw him and gestured to the clock. Rin swirled the toothbrush around his mouth that he had just placed there and peeked at it. The toothbrush clattered to the floor._

_"SHURA, YOU BITCH! IT'S THREE'A CLOCK IN THE MORNING!"_

_Kuro sat in the middle of the room and cocked his head, __**"Is Rin going out to play?"**_

* * *

><p>Plz review I'll post the next chapie later in the week! Praise be the Lord for Plot bunnies abound! XFD<p> 


	2. The horror

Well, here you go, the second Chapie! Hope you like it!

Warning: Mephisto(that's all I have to say) oh and Yukio(it's always the silent ones).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_**/Rin paced back and forth in front of Mephistos' office door, waiting for the rest of the exwires to appear and for Mephisto to open the door. Yukio stood to the right of it wiping his glasses, while Shura leaned against the opposite wall, yawning. "That stupid clown-face, why the hell did he call us down here at 3:00 in the morning? Che!" Rin leaned up against the door and thought back to this morning…/**_

Rin scowled as he grumbled to him-self, complaining on how Shura had woken them up earlier.

It was now 3:36 AM, Yukio and Rin looked like they were about to slide down their respective back rests and fall asleep. Shura had returned shortly after waking up the other exwires and telling them to haul ass to the principals' office. She was now humming to her-self while sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. In reality, it suspiciously looked like she was nodding off.

Then Rin asked, "Hey, Yukio what time is it now?" Yukio glanced at his Ani and sighed, "You just asked that a minute ago Ni-san, as due to common sense, it is only a minute later then the last time you asked." Rin stood up straighter and puffed out his cheeks. "Che! Bastard, are you saying I'm stupid!" Yukio just shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shura softly snickered at both of them.

Immediately, both of them turned to Shura and scowled. Shura seeing their scrunched up faces snickered louder and stood up. Leaning casually against the opposite wall, she pointed her finger at Yukio.

"Well~ if yer talking about smart ones, then ya defiantly ain't one of them, scaredy-cat four eyes! Don't yer remember that one time ya got a Fift-?" Yukio slapped his hands over Shura's mouth and growled, "Don't you even dare!"

Rin ears perked up and he glommed Yukio so that his hands were ripped off of Shura's mouth and used to catch him-self before he fell over. Rin used this opportunity to tell Shura to go on with her story.

Yukio thumped his head against the floor and waited for the worst.

"Well~ yer see back when I first met yer dear little brother, he was just some ten-year old, snot-nosed brat at the True Cross Academy. Shiro, yer father, brought him to meet me. Of course, since he came, he brought some beer and we had a good time. But this kid over here," points at Yukio, "accidently drank some and couldn't hold his liquor, Nyaa~"

Yukio glared at Shura, "Thanks to Shura-_san, _I had a headache the next day and couldn't concentrate on a major test. Thanks to her, I ended up with a fifty-nine on it." With that he pushed Rin off his back, stood up and patted off the dust on his clothes.

Rin looked at Yukio, then at Shura, then back at Yukio and burst out laughing. Shura grinned and patted Rin on the back. "Yer see he ain't no super genius or nothin', just a regular old Joe who makes fifties on their final exams, Nyahahaha! ~"

*Bang*

A gun hole appeared to the left of Shura's head. She looked at it for a few seconds then put her hands on her hips, as she chortled, "What's the matter scaredy-cat four eyes? Ya can't hold yer liquor; can't handle yer brother, now ya can't even handle yer own guns? Do we need to get ya drug tested or something?"

Rin winced at the brother comment and looked at Shura in shock, then at his twin. A dark aura was filling the hall, so much that he took a step back and placed his hands in front of him as to protect him-self from any oncoming missiles that were to be aimed at Shura.

The bullets, however never came, because at that moment the door slammed open.

Straight into Rin's face.

Mephisto stepped out into the hall way to see what all the noise was about and saw both Yukio and Shura staring at him with huge eyes. Yukio pointed to something behind him and he swiveled around to look.

Only to see a pile of limbs on the ground. A few of them looked suspiciously like the rest of the exwires, but he was too groggy to be sure; he had just woken up from a light nap after all.

Then seeing Rin's black tail, he grimaced, "What on Assiah are you all doing down there on the floor? It's probable very unclean you know."

All he got for in return was a few groans and a couple of death glares.

Shrugging his shoulders, he twirled around, white cape behind him and motioned for them to come in. Like he didn't just create a massive pile up out of several living humans and one demon.

**So, **_**replay: **__The door smacked into Rin's face, sending him tumbling in circles, straight into the rest of the exwires; who had just rounded the corner. What happened next was sort of like a deranged game of pinball. First, Bon, who got the full force of Rin, then Konekomaru, who Bon stumbled into, who then toppled over Shima behind him, who in turn grasped Izumo, who was dragging Shiemi behind her. Causing her to trip Takara, who was talking to his puppet. Thus add up six exwires and one demonic knuckle head and you get a fruit salad of absurdity and all in the name of the Lord on high._

**Back to the present:**

"What the hell get off of me, idiot!"

"I'm trying; _**ow**_, don't step on my tail!"

"Sorry, Okumura-kun! Shima-san, please get off my glasses!"

"Haha, this is so troublesome."

"…"

"_**Ouch**_, watch it you big buffoon!"

"Izumo-chan, are you ok?"

"What did you just call me?"

"I said, get off you big brute!"

"_**Owwwwww!**_ my tail, you freaking stepped on it, Shima!~"

"Sorry, sorry."

"You're all squishing my glasses!"

"_**Wahhh!**_ Are you alright Rin?"

**"WILL YA ALL SHUD' UP?" **Shura grabbed Rin, lifted him off of Bon and tugged on Konekomaru's collar, while pushing Shima off of Izumo and detangling Shiemi from Takara. Finally, they were all free of the human contortionist knot and were able to breathe freely again.

Rin nursed his poor tail, while Bon patted him-self down. Konekomaru straightened his glasses and collar as Shima rubbed his head and offered his hand to Shiemi.

Izumo just huffed and walked towards the open door to Mephisto's office, nose in the air, muttering about "buffoons and brutes".

Takara examined his puppet to make sure it made it through intact and walked into the office. Shura watched all this and shook her head; she too walked away to the door.

Konekomaru followed as Shima entered and Shiemi patted Rin on the head, which was still holding his tail, and rushed in.

Bon grimaced and glancing at Rin, walked away, leaving Rin standing in the hall alone. At least, till his brother, Yukio thumped him on the head and lead him into the office, still holding his tail.

Everyone stood in a line in front of Mephisto's desk, even Shura. Yukio lead his brother to the far right next to her and positioned him, so that everyone present was lined up.

Mephisto yawned and laid his chin on top of his folded hands as he sat in his chair. Everyone eyed him warily, fully alert and not sleepy at all thanks to the commotion beforehand.

As Mephisto raked his eyes over them, he suddenly grinned, "Well, it seems everyone is here. Why don't we get this show on the road, hmm? ~" The group of exwires gulped and stood up straighter waiting for the principal of the True-Cross establishment to announce why the hell he called them there.

Mephisto scanned the room and landed his eyes on Okumura Rin. His grin widened as he remembered what he had planned for the exwires next assignment. He stood up and pointed at them. In a superior tone, with his cape flapping in the nonexistent wind, he proclaimed, "I have good news and I have bad news! The good news is that the bad news is worse than you fear!"

Rin started to get annoyed at the clowns antics. Vein pulsing on top of his forehead, Rin yelled, "Will you get on with it clown-face! Why did you call us down here at three in the morning?"

Yukio sighed mentally and wondered if his brother had some sort of ADHD problem, and if it was hereditary.

Bon rolled his eyes and "che'ed" but secretly he agreed with Rin. _'Why had the principal called them down here at such a time? Unless he had a reason to…maybe he wanted to keep this mission as secret as possible?'_ Bon shook his head in confusion.

Konekomaru was silently hoping this mission had nothing to do with any rising of powerful demons, but knowing their luck, plus the fact that they had Rin, the son of Satan, on their team; it was more likely than not to be a hell raiser of a mission.

Shima and Izumo were thinking along those same lines but Shima was willing to bet that it would mean less sleep and possibly being chased by demons, yet again. He sighed and slumped down folding his arms across his chest.

Izumo was thinking that maybe the man was slightly crazy and summoned them to throw them into yet another insane mission. Like the one they had just got back from in Kyoto with the Impure King. _'But knowing those two,'_ glances out of her peripheral at the black haired twins down the end of the line, _'this is going to be one of our hardest missions ever.'_ Her head thumped down to hit her chest in a deject manner.

Shiemi simply bounced and had the silliest, but probable her most serious face (game face XFD) on.

Takara nodded and continued with his silent conversation with his rabbit puppet.

Shura whirled her index finger in a circle, motioning for Mephisto to get on with it.

Mephisto looked at the exwires and noted they didn't seem all that surprised by his announcement. His shoulders slumped and he pouted. Huffing, he sat back down and whined to no one in particular, "Well, I guess now that your all here I might as well as tell you all why I summoned you."

"Yes, that would be nice Mr. Faust.", said Yukio as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose and clasped his hands behind his back.

Noticeing the impatient attitudes of his students, he began, "Well, there has been several serious disturbing reports from our underground True-Cross partners near the Inokashira Park, just to the west of Tokyo, near the Kanda River. They, being our twin organization, we are, of course, required to answer their plea for help. We have, due to the circumstances of this incident, decided to send you nine in as our field agents in order to investigate."

Shura blinked as the rest of the exorcists in the room looked around confused.

Finally Izumo spoke up, "Then why were you acting like it was a big deal? That seems pretty straight forward to me. Plus, we are only exwires, why are you not sending in a few higher leveled exorcists? "

Mephisto looked at Kamiki Izumo and smiled his best, sharp teeth and all. "Why, my dear? Because pertaining to this mission, I would like to, in essence, keep this mission of the most top secret priority or hush-hush, if you please." Mephisto paused for a dramatic effect, "Plus, because those "_**disturbing**_" reports that were sent to me, spoke of dead bodies piling up in the park."

At this, Izumo paled and seem to shrink into her-self. Shiemi, Konekomaru and Shima gasped. Shura, Rin, Bon and Yukio simply grimaced at this new information. Takara put the paws of his rabbit puppet over its mouth in mock horror.

Mephisto continued as he finally saw the faces that he was aiming for, "Dead bodies, _Miss_ Kamiki, which were severely burned and torn apart, to literally, _shreds_. The only reason we even knew they were the bodies of humans, was because a wallet was found partly burned in the shrubbery a few meters away."

Izumo, if even possible, lost the rest of color that remained in her face and was in shock. Rin reached over and patted her on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Eyebrows, I'm sure with us Exwires on the case, we will be able to stop it in no time!" He gave his fangy trademark grin with a thumbs' up. There seemed to be light shinning off of him, in _**sparkles**_?

The adults in the room (Mephisto, Shura and Yukio) sweat dropped at Rin's enthusiasm. Izumo immediately threw his hand off and with a deep cherry red blush spreading over her cheeks, yelled, "Do-don't call me that Okumura!"

Coughing into his hand, Mephisto regained the attention of his subordinates. "Well, what I mean by several bodies, is more like they only found enough charred remains to deduce that there was _**more**_ than one victim. As well as by the photograph and student I.D in the wallet, we know that at least _**one**_ of the victims was a seventeen-year old girl from the high-school only a few blocks away from the park. Who, by the officials of the underground sect, have deduced that she was several weeks into a pregnancy."

Finishing, Mephisto leaned back with his arms crossed and savored the look of mortification on the teen's faces.

Shiemi was the first to react. Quite strongly in fact, she burst out, "Th-that is horrible! What kind of monster would do such a thing! If it is a demon, then we will most defiantly exorcise it!" She vigorously nodded her head as to assure her-self that it would be done.

Rin smiled and nodded his head as well, trying to dispel all of the morose thoughts that were spinning around in his head.

Bon and the rest of the exwires all nodded as well. Mephisto glanced at Shura and Yukio; they too nodded in assent to the mission that was laid out before them.

Mephistos' grin widened indefiantly as he jumped up out of his chair (again). Pointing to Shura, he trilled, "Then I am naming you Shura, Captain of this mission and you are to take all three of the female exwires to protect the honzon of the Benzaiten sect and keep it from harm. While the boys defend the perimeter and try to catch whatever is killing people in that park!"

There was a slight lag of action from the exwires as he ended his statement. Mephisto noticed and leaned over(Because he just happened to be standing on top of the desk) to whisper in Yukio's ear (loud enough for everyone to hear). "Why are they not jumping into action?" Yukio shook his head sadly.

Shura finally looked at Mephisto and rolled her eyes, "Um, sorry to burst yer happy bubble, but there is only _**two **_female exwires in this group, Mephy. But anyway, why is it just the girls protecting it?"

He straightened up and counted the amount of female and males in the group. Females: 2 Males: 5…

"Oh my, well than, I guess I will just have to change that!" Mephisto sang as he clapped his hands together, got off his desk and started to dig in the piles of paperwork that sat atop his desk. While he was doing so he started to explain,

"The Benzaiten sect is a secret clan that has, since around the 6th century here in Japan, worshiped the Goddess of everything that flows or in Sanskrit: Sarasvatῑ, which means "flowing water". They have just recently agreed to merge with True-Cross and as such have yet to publicly be announced as one of our affiliates. Till then, they would like a certain amount of amnesty, at least until they are fully joined and are protected against any grievances. They, being quite old, have certain _**traditions**_ that may be considered old fashioned, but as they hold a certain _**honzon**_ that the Vatican would like to see under their protection, we must treat this matter with the utmost delicacy."

Mephisto paused and with a tug, pulled out a little scrap of paper from the stacks of paper work. He spun around and held it up to the exwires. "They as a sect have a certain tradition that makes things a tiny bit more complicated."

He then pointed at the paper. It only had a few marks on it. Red sigils circled a bigger glyph right in the middle, colored in black with a blue diamond shaped box entrapping it.

"They are a female-only sect that has never allowed a single man to step over their threshold. That is why _**Shura-san,**_ you will only be able to take the female exwires with you to protect the Honzon. So, like I said originally, you will take the _**three **_female exwires with you. " He then gestured to Izumo and Shiemi.

He walked over to Izumo and thrust the paper into her hands. She looked up at him with a raised eyebr- err yeah, eyebrow.

Mephisto smiled and turned back to Shura. "That is why Izumo and Shiemi are the two and plus you, that makes three. Now, don't you see that is a little uneven with the boy's number, exspecially if you add Yukio-san? So I propose that _**we simply, make another.**_"

Yukio, who with the other males had remained silent almost the entire time, managed to figure out what Sir Pheles was hinting at.

"No way in Assiah or Gehenna, am I doing that." Yukio dead panned.

Bon as well as Shima and Takara figured it out by Yukios' reaction. They too, voiced their opposition. "Neither are we."

Konekomaru shook his head violently as he too, caught the gist of what the principal was implying.

Leaving Rin, clueless as to the entire conversation.

"Umm, hay what do ya mean about that Clowny? Make another one? Unless your plan, is to like, I don't know make…one…of us...cross-dress...," Rin's face went slack with the realization of what Mephisto was getting at. "OH, HELL NO! NO WAY ON GODS' GREEN ASSIAH AM I DOING THAT!" Rin took a step back as Mephisto grinned eerily.

He took a step forward towards Rin and over the desk, poked him with his index finger in the forehead. "To bad, everyone else already said they would not do it. _**So**_, that leaves you as the odd man out, or should I say odd _**girl, Rin-chan?"**_

Mephisto's grin widened when he heard Rin hit the floor in a dead faint. _'Hmm, not that it truly mattered if they did; I already picked you out to be the one to be the guinea pig of that interesting incantation I found in a dusty copy of the libraries: _**Lotus Sutra.(1)'**

* * *

><p>Plz review! Oh and<p>

(1) If you want to know more: Benzaiten Lucky Seven Gods/Inokashira Park- (just Google it)

XFD Good luck with these fruit loops in your cheerios! Nafufufuyofu~


	3. Apparently, call me Rinchan

Well I'm back again with the new chapter! Nafufuyofu~ Dear reviewers, I sincerely thank all of you! I hope this will bring you even more joy then the last two chapters!~

Warnings:Mephisto (being his creepy-ass self) That's all really!

No beta sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

**/ He took a step forward towards Rin and poked him with his index finger in the forehead. "To bad, everyone else already said they would not do it. _So_, that leaves you as the odd man out, or should I say odd **_girl, Rin-chan?"_

**Mephisto's grin widened when he heard Rin hit the floor in a dead faint. 'Hmm, not that it truly mattered if they did; I already picked you out to be the one to be the guinea pig of that interesting incantation I found in a dusty copy of the libraries: **_Lotus Sutra_**_.' _/**

Once they moved Rin to the couch in the corner, Mephisto continued with his narrative. "Now that we have found our guinea-I mean- candidate, we only have to contend with the transformation and travel preparations left for us to hash out."

Bon was secretly glancing at Rin the entire time Mr. Faust was talking; Bon was feeling kind of sorry for the guy, though he was equally glad it wasn't him having to dress up like some girl. The other male exwires were just as happy as Bon was as to that particular fate.

Yukio on the other hand was wondering how his brother would react once he woke up from his nap. _'He's going to go ballistic when he wakes up…maybe I should take Koumaken from him just in case…'_

Shiemi was curious as to what Rin would look like if he was a girl. _'I bet Rin would look like that girl from Black Rock Shooter (1)…'_ Shiemi could just imagine Rin with his blue flames, looking like that.

Izumo, meanwhile could not bring herself to imagine such a thing as Rin in a skirt without giggling. As it was now, she had to bite her tongue at the ludicrous image of a male Rin in a school-girl outfit, trying to cross-dress.

Shura was not disturbed at all; in fact, she was just as curious as Shiemi was, to what Rin would look like as a girl. Shima shared this opinion.

Takara was uninterested in anything that was going on in the room. He was just waiting to be dismissed so he could go back to sleep.

Mephisto noticed that they were not listening to him at all, scowling he said, "If you are imagining Rin cross-dressing, then I must, of course, remind you that you are _**in my office**_ and if you must think of such perverted _**things,**_ kindly go somewhere else to do so." The principal smirked, mentally thinking, _'Not that it truly bothers me; dear Rin_ **is**_ quite attractive…'_

His statement managed to snap everyone out of their revere and they all blushed, (with the exception of Shura, Yukio and Takara) and turned their heads to the side, looking at anything but their principal.

Mephisto sneered and began again, "Well, you can all forget _**that**_. Because there is easier ways to infiltra- I mean disguise Rin as a girl." Mephisto pointed to the weird piece of paper in Izumo's hand. "That is how Rin shall be disguised for this mission."

Izumo and everyone else looked at the paper, wondering exactly how that little scrap of paper could help make Rin look like a girl.

"Umm, Mephy, unless that bit of paper can turn intur a sundress and a wig, I doubt that it would make difference, Nyaa~." Shura put her hands on her hips and with her right, pointed between the paper and Rin.

Sir Pheles sighed and walked over to Izumo. Poking the paper with his index finger, he continued on with his explanation. "My dear Shura-_**san**_, this paper is similar to the summoning contracts that both Miss Moriyama and Miss Kamiki received during their Tamer classes. By chanting a specific verse they would be able to change the nature of any _**demonic**_ object that was placed in the larger version of this diagram."

He then pointed to Shiemi then Izumo, "Her level of summoning is higher than Miss Moriyama's regarding the strength of the demons she can summon._ This_ is why I assigned the paper to Izumo."

Mephisto gestured to Rin's prone figure still laying on the couch. "Of course, since our _**dear**_ Okumura Rin is the son of Satan, by invoking the verse while in the spell circle will, _**i defacto**_ change him into a female for a period of several weeks. This is _exactly_ what we want, so there should be no problems with how it turns out."

Yukio had stayed silent the entire time, till now and with a vein pounding on top of his head, he asked, "Mr. Faust, if it's true that the spell only works on demons then it couldn't possibly be used on any of the other exwires."

The 'others' looked to Yukio then Mr. Faust when they realized no one else, but Rin, was a demon. Bon crossed his arms and leaned back contemplating about what Okumura-sensei had said, _'If that's true then why did Mr. Faust act like that we even had a choice in the matter? Was he just toing with Rin?' _Bon cleanced his fists in anger.

Mr. Faust stilled after hearing Yukio's statement, he then turned to Yukio and raised his eyebrow. "Why, whatever do you mean by that Yukio-kun?"

It was Yukio's turn to raise his eyebrow, but before he could say anything they all heard a groan from the couch.

Turning around, they saw that Rin was waking up from his little _nap_. With surprising agility Yukio was across the room and backing away with Koumaken in his hands within seconds of Rin sitting up.

Bon and the others looked at Rin and then at Mephisto. They all took a step back as Rin got up. Wobbling back and forth, he ran his hand through his hair,

"Ugh, that was horrible nightmare." Noticing he wasn't in his shared dorm room, Rin swiveled his head around to see all of the exwires staring at him.

Shima then raised his hand and waved. "Hi, Rin-chan. ~"

"…"

That's when all Gehenna broke loose.

A vein bulged on top of his head as he remembered the conversation with Mephisto.

Turning to face him, Rin took a step forward, then another and another. A black aura surrounded him as his demon tail swished in agitation. _**"I'm going to kill ya clown-face…" **_Rin reached for his weapon that was usually hanging in its bag on his back.

Yukio saw this action and slowly crept back toward the door. Motioning for the others to follow him, they tiptoed out of the room as Rin grasped thin air.

*Blank face*

"_**SPOTTY FOUR EYES****!"**_

Yukio stilled, then turned to the others. Pushing up his glasses, Yukio swung Koumaken across his back and said, "I suggest we run. Now."

Needless to say they hauled ass as far away from Mephisto's office, as their legs could carry them.

Shura was laughing dementedly the entire time, of course. While they ran, she slapped Yukio on the back. "Nice going scaredy-cat four eyes, didn't know yer had the balls for that! Nyafufu~!"

[Back to Rin…]

Waving his hands around, he stomped his foot. _**"Why, that little! Grrr, when I see that brother of mine again I'm gonna-mphrr!"**_

Mephisto clamped his hand over Rin's mouth and grasped with his other hand, Rin's shoulder. Smiling, he tugged harshly on his arm, while pulling his shoulder. Sending him spinning 180 degrees, landing with a thud on the floor, facing Mephisto's mad grin. Who, then promptly sat on him.

"Well, it seems that it is only _**us**_ now, is it not?" Rin's eye twitched as he growled, "There is no way I'm gonna go through with this mad-cap idea of yours! No way in hell!"

"You mean Gehenna."

"Get off my stomach."

"No, it's comfy~"

Another vein bulged, as Rin tried to wring Mephisto's neck, but sadly his arms just weren't long enough with the elder sitting on top of him.

Sir Pheles chuckled to himself as he kept Rin from accomplishing his goal in killing him. When Rin realized it was no use, he thumped his head against the carpeted floor.

Mephisto wagged his finger at his darling young brother and laughed, "Come now Rin, what happened to all that bravado you had just minutes ago? Did you suddenly get cold feet? _**Are you scared~?" **_

Rin stopped struggling at the elders' last statement. He then looked straight at Mephisto. A blue flame silently burned deep in his dark sapphire eyes; while azure flames licked at his body. His fangs enlarged ever so slightly. _**"Don't. You. Ever. Say. That!" **_

Mephisto frowned, thinking, _'Well, he certainly got fired up…I think this could be used to my advantage. ~"_ A wicked idea was forming in the head principals' mind and he was defiantly not going to let such a devious plan go to waste, now was he? ~

Mephisto patted Rin's cheek and stooped down further, so he was right in his _**dear**_ little brother's face. "Now Rin, I didn't bother to tell the others about what I am going to say next, so listen, and listen well. When the Benzaiten intervened in one of the attacks, they were too late to save the victim, but instead came upon some interesting information."

Rin's perpetual scowl, soon became slack-jawed confusion when Mephisto continued, "They reported that after the attack happened, the **demon** was whispering a name, a _**name**_, which I think you would be _**most**_ familiar with. After all, it was _**yours,**_ dear Rin."

Rin lay stunned, inside he was panicking,_'M-my name! What? What th-the hell does he mean by th-that? Is he saying it's looking for **me**?'_ Rin finally came back to senses and was aware that Mephisto had a triumphant leer across his face.

"_**What the hell?"**_

"Gehenna~"

"_**Shut up, you stupid clown face! If this demon IS looking for me, then bring it on!**_ _**I'm not scared! I'll do anything to stop it! And I won't fail either! I'll make sure their **Honzon** stays safe! I bet that I will, you damn clown!" **_

'_**Even if I have to do it in a freakin' skirt!'**_

Mephisto's eyes widened at this new development and he smirked, _**"And if you lose?"**_

Rin grinned, fangs and all, _**"If I lose, I'll do whatever you say for a week! But! If I win; then you have to call me Sir Paladin for a month!"**_

Mephisto gave Rin a cheeky smile and hauled him to his feet. Then leaning down to Rin's ear, he gripped Rin's tie and pulled him closer to him-self, whispering in a sultry tone, "You have a deal, dear Rin, _**but, be assured I have not ever lost when it comes to making bets, and I do not intend to lose this one~**_"

Rin shivered as Mephisto let his tie slip through his fingers as he then took a step back. Mephisto smirked as he saw a beautiful blush stain Rin's face. _'Even if he _**does**_ protect the **Honzon**, it will be of no use; I _**always**_ get what I want~'_

Rin crossed his arms and grumbled on about a 'certain stupid clown' and his 'stupid creepy-ass smirk' as he made his way to the door. The 'clown' plopped down in his cushy office chair; enjoying the view of his flustered younger brother. (among other things XFD)

Mephisto leaned forward just as Rin grasped the door handle. (It had been shut when the others sneaked out of the room.)

Coughing, Rin's head turned to look at him. Attention relocated, Mephisto stippled his hands and advised, "Ah, yes, if you would please bring the others to the classroom that houses our Tamer facilities, then we can get under way with 'your' little transformation and begin travel preparations to Inokashira Park."

Rin looked away as he blushed. He mumbled 'ok' and was out the door before Mephisto could say anything else.

The demon sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Swiveling around to look through the window behind him, he sighed, _'If only the mission was going to be as easy as this. You, my dear younger brother are about to be tested as never before. And if anything, this may just try you to the brink of your almost awakened demon powers. If it is to be so, you may just realize you are more of a demon then you ever thought you could be.'_

He swiped his hands over his eyes and spoke to the thin air, _**"Though our dear brother may just show us exactly how much he has grown, do you not think so, dear Amaimon~?"**_

The younger green haired brother stood to the right and scowled, "If you think so Ani, but I should think that this will just make more trouble for me."

Mephisto kept his eyes on the view outside but his words rang out for Amaimon only. "Hai, well we shall just have to see won't we~?"

Mephisto then came upon another brilliant, devious idea, "Amaimon, dear, why don't you accompany them? A favor for our little brother perhaps? After all he seems to have a knack for attracting trouble."

Amaimon sighed and grumbled, "Yes, Ani, but if I do this, can a play with him?" The 'Ani' finally looked at his brother. Scoffing, Mephisto said, "Very well you may; but do not maim or mentally traumatize him too badly, do you understand? After all he is our dear little brother. ~"

Amaimon allowed a small grin to creep onto his face. "Hai, Ani."

As his brother disappeared Mephisto looked out of the window again, watching the sun rise.

'_**Let the game begin! ~'**_

* * *

><p>Plz review~ I really appreciate all of you who read and review!~<p>

(1) Just youtube it you'll see what I'm talking about! XFD Nafufuyofu~

Next time on Resonance: Rin's tranformation and OMG is that that dick palidin, Angel I see!


	4. As if this could not get any worse

Well your long wait is finally over my dear readers! I have finished it! sorry for not updating sooner, Nafufuyofu~ This is an extra long one just for all of you!

Reviewers: Thanks to everyone for reviewing here, especially **Past Story**, **BloodyBlade21**, **Nebelkind**, **Hascuko**, **forkthatwaffle**, and

**Sakuraloveanime**. I really do appreciate it!

You all know the disclaimer and warnings, and if you see any magical corrections appear out of thin air in the story between viewings, it's due to the OCD(see what I mean this was just moments ago ODC, what does that even mean?) of the author and its mad attempt to make everything perfect!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

/As his brother disappeared Mephisto looked out of the window again, watching the sun rise.

'_**Let the game begin! ~**_/

Rin stalked down the hall looking for his dear, younger brother Yukio to show up. He was grumbling to himself the entire time. 'Damn that clown face, doing something as twisted as this, what the hell?'

An image of Mephisto popped up saying 'Gehenna'.

'…'

His eye twitched and he smacked himself in the face with his hand. Rubbing the back of his head, Rin yelled out loud, "Thinking about it ain't going to get me anywhere,*sigh* might as well as find Yukio and the rest of those idiots. Che, when did everything get so complicated?"

Rin placed his hands behind his head and kept walking.

[Meanwhile, with the others…]

"Haaghahga…why don't…we…stop…hahaagh…I think we are a safe… distance away from…the office."

Bon and the rest of the crew slowed down. The girls sunk to the ground panting. Shura, who was not even affected after running for thirty minutes straight, snickered, poking Shiemi in the back of the head, "What, can't ya keep up, girly?" Shiemi blushed and looked to 'Yuki-chan'.

The guys were having a hard time catching their breath, they too looked to 'Okumura-sensei' for the next part of the plan, or were they just going to avoid Rin for the next couple of hours?

Yukio, who too had a hard time of regaining his breath had his hands on his knees, sighed and straightened. He glanced around and mentally did a head count, seeing they had everyone, he then checked to see if Koumaken was still secure in its bag across his shoulders. Once he finished he turned to look at the exwires and Shura-san.

"Well, it would seem that we are far enough, I guess it would be okay to take a rest." Hearing this, the students sighed in relief.

Bon was the first one to speak, "What do we do next? It's almost five in the morning, a little early for breakfast, don't you say?"

Yukio glanced at Bon and rubbed his head. "We do have a mission to get ready for, so I would suggest getting packed up." Yukio turned and continued talking as he walked down the hall. "Plus, sooner or later we will have to face Rin," Yukio and everyone else shivered at the thought, especially Yukio, 'I hope Ani can forgive me…,'

"When your done will have to find him and-oof!" Yukio had turned the corner and walked straight into someone.

"!"

[Back to Rin…]

Rin was in a bad mood, he had been searching for those _**idiots**_ for the past twenty minutes. Yanking his head in frustration, Rin turned the corner.

"Gahhh! Where the he-I mean Gehenna are those guys? I've spent the last twenty minutes looking everywhere for them. Che, they better not be hiding from me. If they are, I'm going to-oof."

Rin bumped straight into someone while rounding the corner. Hitting the floor he rubbed the back of the bump that just appeared on his head.

"Watch where you're going ya…"

"!"

[With Yukio…]

Yukio stared blankly at the person before him, after about five seconds he recovered himself and offered the other his hand from pure manners; otherwise he would have not hesitated to punch the man in front of him.

"Gomenasai, Angel."

Angel ignored the hand and opted to sneer at Yukio and dust him-self off. Angel glanced around, after not seeing the other twin; he then decided to add insult to injury, "Well if it isn't the demons' younger brother, I see that you finally got rid of him. I knew sooner or later you would see he was merely a nuisan-"

Bon stood next to Yukio, fist outstretched. Angel was on the floor holding his cheek, with a stunned look on his face.

"Opps, looks like my hand slipped."

The exwires stared in amazement at Bon mouths hanging open. _'Did he just attack the paladin Angel?'_ Shura was the first to speak, "Ya just got yer pretty ass kicked, Nyaa~"

Yukio raised an eyebrow at Shura but did nothing to stop her from her taunting. Shima laughed and crossed his arms, while Konekomaru and Shiemi looked between the Paladin, Bon, and their sensei with a mortified expression spreading across their face. Takara and Izumo stood to the sidelines and watched the entire scene, not bothering to join in.

Bon scoffed and turned to look at the rest of the exwires. He sneered, "What? You were all probably thinking about doing that!"

Yukio fixed his glasses and clapped his hand on Bon's back and spoke in a calm voice, "Yes, well like I said earlier we should get ready for the mission," he turned to Angel who was still on the floor holding his cheek in astonishment. "As for you, I suggest from now on you stay away from _**me**_ and _my_ _**Ani**_. _**Understand?**_" Yukio had a scary smile on his face that was usually only reserved for Rin when he was in trouble, but this was an even fiercer one.

Shura walked up to Angel and bending down flicked him in the forehead. She scoffed, "Yep, unless yer want to be filled with holy silver/water bullets, I think ya should listen to this here scaredy-cat four eyes." She pointed her thumb to Yukio.

*Chick*

Yukio brought up his cocked gun to Shura's backside. He smiled (in an insane sort of way), "Unless _**you**_ want to be filled with holes, please don't call me that _**Shura-san**_!" A vein was throbbing on top of his head.

She straightened up and waving her hand in his direction, laughed, "Nyahaha~ yer funny scaredy-act four eyes! ~"

The rest of the group sweat dropped. 'We don't think he is joking Shura/Kirigakure-san!'

Angel, who had been stunned for the most part, now jumped up and unsheathed Caliburn. The demon sword squealed, _"Go get um' Angel! Show um' what you're made of! Don't let those ugly son-of-a-bitches knock ya around! ~" _

Angel's long blond hair and ridicules cape swished behind him as he brought Caliburn to Yukio's throat. He grimaced, "You will pay for slandering me demon spawn!" Turning to glare at Shura he continued, "And he will not be the only one!" _"Go Angel go! ~"_

Shiemi and Konekomaru gasped, "Yuki-chan/Okumura-sensei!" The rest looked on in surprise as their sensei spun around, deflecting the sword and bringing both of his pistols to rest at Angel's head. Though Caliburn was a once again at his throat, Yukio now had a fair advantage against the Paladin.

At least till a scream rent the air.

'_I would know that voice anywhere!'_ Yukio swiveled to stare at the direction it originated from. Bon and the rest looked to their sensei and seeing his nod ran towards the sound.

But Angel saw his chance at a sure victory, and giving not one iota of attention to the scream, readied his sword to strike Yukio.

That is till Shura stepped in chanting, _**"Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the Serpent!" **_effectively cutting off Angel's attack on Yukio with her sword.

"Go on ahead, I'll handle this prick! Nyaa~"

Yukio stared hard at Angel, and then nodded to Shura, running down the hall to the direction that the rest of the exwires ran in.

Shura's smirk disappeared in an instant, no longer playing around. She raised her sword higher, pointing to Angel's heart. She growled, "If ya dare point that blade at either of them again, I'll snap it in half and make yer _eat_ it! You understand me?"

Angel grimaced and took a step back, raising Caliburn; he then sheathed her (1) and sneered, "As if I would want to touch something as filthy as the devils spawn! Tch, sooner or later they will be put out of their misery, mark my words!"

With this he flipped his hair (because he is _**such**_ a girl), spun around and walked away.

Shura had kept her sword up till at last Angel was gone. She then lowered it and slid it back home in the seal above her silver and blue striped shirt._ (You know what type of shirts she wears!) _She sighed and placed her right hand on her hip, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. She then, too turned and walked away to where everybody else had run to.

Five halls down to the right, she spotted Shima and Bon's hairdo's and leisurely walked down towards them. They were in a circle around a certain black headed exorcist.

'_**Rin?'**_

Shura quickened, after seeing him sitting on the floor. Yukio looked up when Shura came closer, a thin line closed in a grimace as his greeting. He then bent back over his brother, continuing to wrap what looked like a bleeding bite mark on his neck.

Bon saw Shura as well and growled, "Did you deal with that bastard?" Shura nodded her head and went to stand near the brothers, Shura stopped and bent down on the balls of her feet next to the couple. "Well? Yer gone for what, maybe forty minutes or so and ya end up with battle scars? Nyaa~ Yer shur are a lot of trouble fluffy! ~ What exactly happened?"

Rin gave her the finger for the fluffy comment and winced when Yukio pulled on the bandages to tighten them, his tail curling up in displeasure. Yukio sighed exasperated, "We will get to that in a moment Shura-san, for now, please don't move Ni-san, if you move too much you might start bleeding again."

Rin pouted and mumbled under his breath, "Ya well it's not as if it won't heal in an hour or so."

"_**Ouch! ~"**_

Yukio was holding the end of the wrap, a slightly scary smile on his face with his eyes closed. He cocked his head to the side, "What was that Ni-san?"

'_**!'**_

Sensing danger, Rin gulped and scooted a little a ways from his dear twin brother who was now holding a pair of scissors.

Rin slowly shook his head and Yukio hanged his head, sighing again, he lowered the scissors to the end of the bandage and snipped off the leftovers.

Standing up, he put the scissors away and grasped Rin's hand pulling him up.

The rest of the group moved out of the way. Shiemi was the first to talk, "Umm, Rin what exactly did happen?"

Bon nodded in agreement, "Ya, one second we were just walking down the hall and the next we hear this scream, did ya see a spider and scream like a little girl or something?"

*Bam*

Izumo lowered her fist back to her side; Bon was cradling his head with tears gathering in his eyes. Walking straight up to a cowering Rin she peered at him for a second then twirled around and pointed her finger at Bon, then at Rin's neck. "_If he did see a spider, I'm guessing it left that huge ass __**bite mark**__ on him?_ Spiders don't have teeth, they have fangs, you buffoon! Around Rin's neck is _**several**_ teeth marks, whatever did this was something that had a full set of teeth, thank you very much." Afterwards she crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

Everyone just sort of stared, especially Rin, who was a bit red in the face for some reason.

Bon's face went slack and then began to darken. A vein was just waiting to burst on top of his head. He brought his hands down from his head and closed them into fists, and would have jumped Izumo, if Konekomaru and Shima had not restrained him.

They struggled with a snarling Bon, "Why you! Will see who the buffoon is here, girly!"

Izumo waved her hand in front of her face still smirking, "Ha, as if, you brute!"

Bon struggled more in his two friends grip. Konekomaru and Shima both shouted, "Please Bon/Bon-san we rather not have to take collective responsibility more than once a month, thank you!"

Yukio sighed for the umpteenth time that day and face-palmed him-self in the forehead. "Please stop riling up Mister Suguro, Miss Kamiki. We have enough to do as is!"

Izumo pouted and turned her back to Bon, "Well, it's not my fault if that _**man**_ is a dunder-head!"

Bon grimaced in disgust choosing not go any further lest Shura inflect the dreaded punishment know as 'group responsibility'. Good thing too, Shura was losing her patience with the exwires, after all one should not have steam coming out of the nostrils.

Yukio saw all this and shook his head. _'If I make it out of this hall way alive, I'll devout all my spare time into spending it __**alone **__were no one can find me, praying to God.' _He turned to face his older brother, ignoring the shenanigans of the other exwires and asked, "Ni-san, if we may? What happened? Were you attacked?"

Rin, who had been trying to sneak off while Izumo and Bon were fighting, stilled as everyone turned their attention on to him. Even Shura who was now menacingly holding her sword at both of the feuding exwires turned at this. The blacked haired exorcist-in-training looked back at the faces of a snorting Shura and a livid brother.

Rin smiled, rubbing the back of his head, trying to find a good excuse to as why he had a huge bite mark on his neck. His tail wagging erratically in panic.

_(Ten seconds of pure silence~)_

Not finding a good excuse Rin decided to lie through his teeth. "Well, you see I was just walking down the hall looking for you guys," points accusing finger at the group, "for the past twenty minutes! When suddenly I'm on my back _**bleeding**_! I had just enough time catch a glimpse of a black and green blur before you guys show up and started causing _this _entire ruckus!"

Rin waved his arms (and tail) about in a frantic fashion trying to make it seem an even bigger deal then what really happened, in hopes this story would placate them.

It worked for Shura frowned and muttered a curse to the air. _**"Mephisto! ~ When I get my hands on that man, he'll wish he'd never been born! Nya~ my word! Hasn't he let enough demons onto the damn campus?" **_Shura sent her hands skyward still holding her sword. Scoffing, in disgust because of their principal's lack of sense.

Yukio grimaced as he heard Shura muttering to herself. But once Shura began to stalk back towards Mr. Faust's office, he sweat dropped. 'Well, I don't envy that man one bit, at least it's not one of us suffering her wrath.' The rest of the group was thinking along similar lines.

Rin gave a sigh of relief. _**'They fell for it, thank God! If they had found out what really happened, then all Gehenna would break loose, figuratively and literally!'**_

Realizing Shura was about to turn the corner of the hall, Rin remembered what he had been sent to do by the man who she was going to '_**talk**_' to.

"_Shura!"_ Rin yelled. She glanced back at him only bothering to turn her head back, sword still in hand. _"What yer lazy fluff ball?~"_

A vein on Rin's face throbbed, but now was not the time for a fight to break out. Using the only bits of common sense he was gifted with, he managed not to cuss. There after all, was a mission to prepare for and he wanted to get it done with as soon as possible.

Vein still thumping, Rin decided to ignore the fluffy comment this time and raised his hands to his face to yell, _"Mephisto told me to tell everyone to meet in the Tamer classroom! Bring the idiot clown with you, will you?" _

Shura gave a confused tilt of her head. _'The tamer classroom?'_ Thinking for a few extra seconds she thumped her right fist (which still had the sword in hand, so thumped its hilt) into her opened-palm, thinking 'Oh, Mephy's going to do the _transformation thingy _to Rin! ~' Shouting just as loud as Rin, she yelled back, "Sur, but I can't wait to see ya in a skirt, _fluffy_!"

Rin fell on his face at this, struggling back up, he muttered death threats towards Shura and who ever came up with the idea that he could pull off the whole, 'I'm a girl' disguise.

"_**Just get that damn clown!"**_ He shook his fist at Shura as she literally skipped down the hall Nya~'ing the whole way, swinging the sword back and forth, in a more chirper mood.

Takara stood to the back completely ignoring everything that was going on. He just continued mouthing to his puppet, _'Rabbit-kun, I'm sleepy~ I wonder when they will shut up~?'_

Shiemi, who after all with Takara, stayed back as the fight broke out, heard what Shura had yelled across the hall. She walked up to Rin, pulling on his sleeve; managing to grab his attention. "Umm, Rin does that mean we are supposed to report to the Tamer classroom too, like Shura-san said?"

Rin feeling the tug looked down at Shiemi. Seeing her sparkling green eyes at the prospect of finally seeing Rin as a girl, he gloomily replied 'Hai', tail moving back and forth dejectedly and turned his face back to the direction Shura merrily skipped from. Shiemi, satisfied with the answer walked back towards the group.

Frowning, Rin was trying to remember the other reason as to why he went looking for the group.

*Light bulb*

Rin swiveled around and walked up to his brother, hair hiding the expression on his face.

Yukio glanced at his brother wondering why he was being so quite all of a sudden. Only after seeing Bon, Shima, Konekomaru and Izumo motioning to the bag on his shoulders, Yukio remembered what had happened earlier that morning. Scrabbling away from Rin, Yukio moved back as Rin closed in on him.

Raising his head, Rin had a dangerous gleam in his eyes'. Yukio gulped and waving his arms in front of him, stuttered out, "Now I know what you're thinking Ni-san, but it was for your own good! If I hadn't you would of damaged Mr. Faust's' office!"

Rin smiled like a manic as he came closer to his brother. He then clapped a hand down on Yukio's shoulder. Yukio gulped and prayed for his life. _**"Dear younger brother, do you have any last words?" **_

Yukio's soul left his body as Rin increased the pressure on his arm. As Rin leaned closer hovering over Yukio, blue flames started to flick off of him as Yukio bent backwards.

Yukio thought this was going to be the end of him and his glasses. So did the rest of the rest of the exwires. They removed themselves to safe distance (behind the wall of the corridor they just came from) waiting for the fight to break out.

But then Rin suddenly scrunched up his face in pain, collapsing to the floor, his hand shot to the bandaged bite on his neck. _**"Owwwwww Owwwwww!~"**_

Previous situation forgotten, Yukio bent down to help his Ani, placing the sword on the floor off of his back. With an experienced eye, Yukio looked at Rin's neck wound again, "_**Ni-san**_, I told you not to move around too fast!"

Rin shuffled his feet so he was sitting on his rump instead of his legs to avoid squishing his tail. He scowled at his brother and rumbled, "Che, just give me back Koumaken! I wouldn't have had to _move around_ so much if you had left it were it belonged!"

Yukio raised an eyebrow at that, failing to rebuke the statement. After all he _had_ taken it from his Ani, causing him to _have_ to wonder around the halls and open him-self to be attacked by some creature. So he really could say nothing in his own defense.

Sighing loudly, Yukio shook his head, choosing not to say anything, and instead waved the rest of the exwires over as Rin once again was hoisted up and then given his blade, Kurikara, back.

Bon and everyone else came creeping back, wary of any other fighting that might break out. That was every one of them except Takara, he had disappeared sometime earlier.

Rin rolled his eyes, placing Kurikara across his shoulder blades. Feeling some one's _else's_ eyes burning into him he looked up, only to see Bon staring at him.

Caught staring, Bon blushed and looked away, scratching his cheek. Confused, Rin tilted his head to the side wondering what was up the blonde and brown haired exwire.

Shrugging his shoulders, he was just in time to brace himself as Izumo grabbed his collar and started dragging him down the hallway to the left.

"WH-what are you doing Eyebrows?" Izumo growled with a vein pumping in her hand that was twisted up in Rins collar. She continued dragging him and turned her head to yell at the rest, "Well, are you idiots going to continue standing there? Or shouldn't we get to the Tamer classroom before the principal does? He must have given that order around 4:50; it's now 6:27! " She put down her wrist that held her purple watch and glared at her fellow exwires.

Yukio gave a small smile and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "Hai, we should. Thank you, Miss Kamiki."

Izumo colored slightly and scoffed, spinning back around she continued on her way. The rest sweat dropped seeing how she didn't let go of Rin's collar, and continued dragging him.

Konekomaru followed with the rest, but was scratching his head. 'Last time I checked Takara-san_ was_ with us, where did he go?' Confused he followed the rest on their way to the classroom.

Slowly they all made their way to the Tamer facility without mishap. Konekomaru was still confused by the sudden disappearance of Takara, _'I hope he didn't get into any trouble or anything.'_

They all stopped at a door and Yukio pulled a keychain from his pocket. Rin spoke up from his position below Izumo, (_thanks to being dragged the entire way.)_ He threw up his hands, "Not another key! How many do you have? Thirty billion?"

Yukio smirked and jingled the entire ring, it was filled with keys all sorts of colors and shapes.

The specific one he picked was gold with green and had a goblin's face twisted into a snarl, worked into the handle of it. It had a wonky end that fit snugly into the doors lock. A twist and the door clicked, swinging open.

They all shuffled into the gigantic workroom. Izumo dropped Rin unceremoniously on the floor and went to look around. Bon walked past and didn't give Rin a second glance. At least not one that anyone else saw.

Shima walked over and gripped him pulling Rin up off the floor. "Dude, you must really like the floor, you keep ending up having face time with it."

Rin grabbed Shima's shirt front and lifted him up off the ground. He nearly made a lunch date for his fist to Shima's face, _but_ was interrupted as Konekomaru accidently bumped into him.

"There's Takara-san, I thought he had wondered off!" Konekomaru went to stand by Takara. Who was at the moment sprawled across the floor, sleeping in the corner. "Takara-san, you will catch a cold sleeping on the floor like that."

Takara's rabbit rose off the ground(controlled by his hand, mind you) and opened its mouth. "Shut up, you stupid cat! Sheesh~ interrupting my sleep time." The rabbit shook his head and settled back down on the floor next to Takara's head.

Konekomaru looked close to tears due to the rude comment; he was only trying to help. Rin patted him on the back of his shoulder offering him a smile. The monk gave Rin a small smile in return as thanks. Rin by now was no longer holding Shima up by his shirt, he had let go when he heard Takara being rude to Konekomaru. He was about to say something to Takara but Bon interrupted.

Bon huffed in disgust and looked between Rin and Yukio who stood adjusting his glasses in the middle of the room. "What are we doing here? You never explained Baka!"

Rin bristled at the rude comment and gave Bon the finger, tail swishing the air in agitation. "Shut up! It's not like I want to be here," Rin looked sideways at Izumo, stepping away from Konekomaru and Shima in the process, "That stupid clown for some reason wanted you all here whi-while he did that transformation thing!" Rin waved his left hand sideways in front of his face blushing as he stammered out the last part.

Izumo raised her eyebrows(dots) and dug out the scrap of paper that the principal gave her. "You mean the thing he explained to us while you were unconscious?"

Rin gave her a blank stare; he had assumed that he was just going to dressing up as a girl, he finally nodded.

The answer that came next shocked him to his core. Izumo held up the paper to Rin's face. "He told us this would help you turn into a real girl."

"…"

"_That-that thing, what did that clown face tell them? And what the Gehenna does she mean by '__**real girl'**__!" _

Shiemi tried to calm down a Rin, who looked like he was about to start hyperventilating. "It's ok Rin! Izumo is just going to perform a spell on you and you'll turn into a girl!" She looked so proud, thinking she had helped calm Rin down by revisiting the terrible fact that had caused the situation.

In reality, Rin froze in place due to shock, _'Turn-Turn into a girl…what-WHAT! _Just as he unfroze from the shock of the revelation, he opened his mouth to rant, pointing at the purple haired exwire, "You Izumo, explain-" and was sent flying forward due to the door slamming open. Straight into his backside. (Poor guy, he never gets to finish anything does he?)

"Hello my dear exwires, I see you are all wide awake and ready to go!" Mephisto sauntered in without a care in the world; Shura stomped in still fuming from earlier, with arms crossed.

Yukio greeted Mr. Faust by a hand wave completely ignoring Rin who was face first on the floor. He lay dazed with blue will-o'-wisps flying around his head.

Everyone sweat dropped in sympathy, after all Rin just has the worst luck ever.

Shima rubbed the back of his head and with eyes closed, joked, "Mah, Rin-kun, are you sure you don't have a crush on the floor?"

Rin recovered enough to send a death glare at the pink haired exwire. Thinking of how best to dispose of a body without being seen Rin stood back up rubbing his rear. Glaring at the head clown, he stalked his way over to the demon dressed in white.

Shura meanwhile was gritting her teeth together. _'Damn clown, if only I could lay my sword into him; I'd rip 'im to pieces!' _Her sword had been placed back into her seal a while back during her '_talk' _with Mephisto. So now she could only walk behind him and administer death glares at his back.

Mephisto, while ignoring Shura, turned to Yukio. "Ah, Yukio-kun, I believe that Rin has told everyone to be here?" A nod of the head for confirmation and it was back to business. He completely ignored the fuming Rin, who was poking his person with Koumaken and trying to get an explanation out of him. _"You damn clown I'm going to kill you." _

*Poke*

*Poke*

*Jab*

*Jab*

A flourish of his white cape and Mephisto grabbed Koumaken hitting Rin over the head with it. Dropping Koumaken on top of Rin's flailing body he turned back to the group he continued without another glance to the black haired exorcist. "Now that we are all here then I guess we can start. Ne? Miss Kamiki, if you could please copy the symbols off of the piece of paper and onto the floor. We can get started."

No one moved, except Izumo who went to do his bidding, they were all too busy sneaking peeks at Rin, who was rolling on the floor holding his head, to pay any attention to the clown. Said clown noticed this and sighed to him-self, _'Really now, is it __**too**__ much to ask for their undivided attention?' _Placing his right hand on his hip and ignoring the still steaming evil eye from Shura, he bent down, grabbed Rin's tail with his left and pulled.

"_**OWWWWWWWWWW!" **_

Rin hopped up holding his poor tail, anime tears streaming off his face, "What the Gehenna was that for you stupid clown? Don't pull my tail! And what did they mean when they said _real girl_? You better have a good explanation for this; you never said anything about becoming a girl!"

Mephisto glanced at Rin for a second and immediately turned back to the exwires in front of him. Every one sweat dropped and thought unanimously,

'_**IGNORED.'**_

Yukio rushed forward and restrained his older brother before he could unsheathe Kurikara and inflect pain upon their principal, no matter what he had done, he was still their superior.

Still seething, Rin tried to yell but had his mouth blocked by Bon. Stepping forward he glared hard at Rin behind him and swiveled his head to look Mr. Faust. "Che, so why do the rest of us have to be present? Couldn't you have just done it with Izumo over there?"

Mr. Faust grinned widely showing off his white and gleaming sharp teeth. "Why because I needed few capable someone's' to restrain dear Rin so he doesn't run off! And because it would be fun to see your faces afterwards, of course."

Everyone's shoulders dropped at this revelation and as they shook their heads thought gloomily, _'__**Of course**__, he says, Rin really has no luck at all.' _

Rin stopped struggling at this and finally accepting his ill fate as a guinea pig. Not that he was going to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Bon lifted his hand off of Rin's mouth when it looked like he was going to bite and Yukio also let go of his brother when he stopped wiggling about. So now Rin was free and unrestrained.

Konekomaru and Shima watched warily just waiting for something to set Rin off again. No one noticed the quite exchange between the two feuding entities in the middle of the room.

Mephisto meet Rin's blue eyes with his light green. His smile widened and he winked at the younger. A silent reminder of the bet they had made.

Fingers itching to wrap themselves around the clowns' neck, Rin snorted in disgust and turned his head to the right. Folding his arms he grumbled, "Tch, fine let's just get this stupid transformation thingy out of the way! The faster the better!"

Mephisto tipped his top hat at this, using this action to hide his ever widening smile that was beginning to look quite maniacal.

"DONE!"

Everyone turned to see a gigantic circle that spread across the floor. Every little detail that had been on the piece of paper was now stretched across the floor in chalk. Izumo nodded to the head principal and stepped off to the side holding the smaller version of the diagram in her right hand.

Mephisto grabbed Rin left bicep and tossed him into the circle. Rin with his bad luck landed on his face. Holding his now red nose he yelled, "Why you motherfuck-oof!"

Mephisto tossed Koumaken at Rin's face. He had dropped it earlier when he was hit by the door, and then tried to pick it up again when he was threatening Mephisto, but forgot to do so when a certain annoying clown distracted him.

Rin glowered at the clown in white plotting his eminent demise as it was. Till Yukio coughed, giving his ani a seething glare along the lines of get-the-hell-on-with-it.

Huffing, Rin stood up holding his bruised nose and his face as he took a good look at the circle drawn out on the ground. "What in Gehenna is this anyway? Some sort of summoning circle?"

Mephisto chuckled and shook his head, "No, dear Rin, it's a special magic circle that will change your form in to that of a females. So I suggest you don't try to move out of the circle once the spell begins. You might end up horribly disfigured."

Rin glared at the dark-purpled-haired-son-of-a-bitch-in-white who looked like he was on the verge of splitting his face wide open due to the grin on his face. He only wanted to know one thing; he wasn't stupid enough to try running_** now**_,

"Is it going to hurt?"

His Cheshire smile widened, now resembling a lunatic slasher.

"Very."

Rin paled to a sickly green color. "I knew you were going to say that." Rin gulped and swiveled his head to look at everyone in the room. He saw Shiemi nervously bouncing up and down an excited look on her face. Izumo just gave him a curt nod and focused on the words Mephisto was busy whispering in her ear. (He moved towards her as Rin looked around the room.)

Konekomaru looked just as pale as Rin; he gave him a slight nod. Shima gave him a thumbs-up, "I hope you don't make an ugly looking chick, Rin-kun."

Death glare, at level five: scathing and he turned ignoring his smirk to see Bon. A sneer and "What you looking at!" was all he got. Though Bon quietly wished him luck under his breath.

Shura and Yukio both smiled and said "Good luck, Ni-san. /Fluffy yer gonna need it! Nya~"

Takara was still fast asleep in the corner. Rin sweat dropped and turned around only to saw a bit of movement out of the corner of his eyes but he ignored it thinking it was his imagination messing with him. Choosing instead to rub his bandaged neck and turn around to look at Izumo saying, "Well, if we could get on with this in the next century, please? I'm starting to get grey hairs, Eyebrows!"

Sneering she stepped away from the man in white and held the piece of paper up to the heavens. "Just hold your horses, sheesh, do you want me to mess up on the incantation?"

Chanting loud for them all to hear, she yelled,

"_**O Benzaiten, in your ever eternal flowing form, grant this child your hand and take his to give to hers and let your flowing essence gift to this dazzling form to her!"**_

The circle began to glow a reddish orange color, the trails of it wrapping around the symbols on the floor, casting a burning hue upon everything in the room. Slowly Rin's hair lifted up from his head as if wind was blowing it up. His clothes too moved as if an invisible wind moved past him. "Wahhh! What is happening?"

Rin began to float in the middle of the circle, hanging on to Koumaken for dear life as he was lifted into the air. "Why the Gehenna am I floating?"

Mephisto smirked and replied over the building humming sound that pervaded the room. "Just because. I suggest you hold onto Koumaken, the next bit might hurt a little. Don't want you dropping it now do we?

Rin gave him the finger, "You know what? When I get my hands on you-!"

Suddenly the reddish orange glow mutated into flaming tendrils and wrapped themselves around Rin's body. "Wahhh?"

The tendrils draped themselves across his form, covering his entire body in fire.

The exwires gasped, silently wondering if Rin was going to all right. Not that they could do anything to stop the spell lest something horrible happen per Mephisto's earlier comment.

As the humming reached its crescendo and the fire turned into silvery blue wisps, Mephisto murmured under his breath as a bright light flashed all around them,

"And so it begins."

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me if I did everthing to your expectations. I hate it when I disppoint.<p>

(1) Caliburn acts like a girl so I will refer to Caliburn as such.

Ps. The chant that Izumo says was just made up on the spot due to my hyperactive imagination.

Next time on **Resonance**: What exactly did happen to Rin? Who was this green and black blur that bit him? And why is Mephisto not dead yet! Shura's re-account of her '_**talk**_' with Mephisto before she shows up in the classroom.


	5. Bastards! Both of them!

My wonderful readers I presen to you the newest chapter of Resonance! All due the miraculous updatingof our favorite manga Ao no Exorcist on the site ! Chp. 25 is out!~ Hazzah! As a gift I am updating earlier then usual! so enjoy my beloved readers~ Nafufuyofu~

Oh, but one more thing, I would just like to explain something for those that are not use to the honorific system used in this fic:

There is several diffrent ways to address the brothers in this fic in age order, (Mephisto, Amaimon, Rin, and Yukio)

Yukio is the youngest so Rin and everyone else just calls him Yukio, scaredy-cat/spotty(Rin) four eyes, Okumura-sensei(beacuse he is a teacher)

Rin on the other hand isrefered to as Rin, Ni-san(Mosly),Onii-san(Not usually), Ani, and (rarely, not yet) Aniki though that might be reserved for Mephisto!

So enough of my talking, on to the story!~

Nafufuyofu~Wild-Tama

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

**/**_ As the humming reached its crescendo and the fire turned into silvery blue wisps, Mephisto murmured under his breath as a bright light flashed all around them,_

"_And so it begins." _**/**

Rin could feel the spell beginning to work. The ribbons of silvery blue hooked themselves into his body, pulling at the flames that smoldered sleeping within him. A feeling of contentment rolled over him as the flames lulled his consciences into a peaceful slumber. _'Che, he said this would hurt, damn lying clown face.' _

Rin could feel him-self slipping; the only pain he could even remotely feel was from the bite mark on his neck.

'_Bastard, the next time…I see…him; I'll…kick his…ass…'_

His eyes closed and let he him-self remember what happened, the memory playing in his mind as he drifted among the spells effects.

**/Flashback/**

_Rin was in a bad mood, he had been searching for those __**idiots**__ for the past twenty minutes. Yanking his head in frustration, Rin turned the corner._

"_Gahhh! Where the he-I mean Gehenna are those guys? I've spent the last twenty minutes looking everywhere for them. Che, they better not be hiding from me. If they are, I'm going to-oof."_

_Rin bumped straight into someone while rounding the corner. Hitting the floor he rubbed the back of the bump that just appeared on his head._

"_Watch where you're going ya…"_

"_!"_

_Knocked to the ground Rin could only stare up at the face of the man that stood before him._

"_Well, hello there little brother I was looking for you." The man or boy that stood before him was none other than Amaimon, the same green haired demon that had attacked him at the amusement park and in the forest; the one who called himself The Earth King._

_Spluttering, Rin tried to gain back his composer. "Wha-what the Gehenna what are you doing here?" Reaching backwards Rin aimed to grab Kurikara, but alas he remembered the day's previous event. Cursing his brother, Rin tried to stand up._

_Only for Amaimon to pounce forward, grab his head and slam it into the purple, pink and black checkered floor. _

"_Agh!"_

_The black clad demon then straddled Rins' hips and pinned his arms above his head. The white belt's ridges around his waist digging into the front of Rins' thighs._

"_Let go of me bastard! Or I'll personally make sure you won't be able to use those hands of yours for several months!"_

_The dead expression on Amaimon's face further enraged Rin as he struggled under the green haired bastard's grip. _

_The demon said nothing, opting to take a closer look at his _dear _brother, which had held so much of their Ani's attention as of late. _'I don't understand, Ani's obsession with him or for that matter everyone else's. He doesn't seem to be very special to me.'

_Eye twitching slightly on his dead face, he leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. Rin growled low in his throat. "Get off of me." He tried moving his feet but only managed to grind himself more into the rough edges on his _Ni-san's _belt._

_The elder could just barely contain his contempt for the youth underneath him. The urge to wring that pretty neck was enticing but the thought of how his Ani would react stayed his hand. Gripping his left hand tighter around Rin's wrists he tried to think of a way to at least get some entertainment from having to baby sit his little brother._

_A pained groan came from his captive, at the increase of pressure on his poor wrist bones. It was enough to shatter regular human's bones. But since Rin was not exactly human it only left semi-bruises; easily healed in a few minutes._

_Amaimon ignored him and racked his eyes over his somewhat lithe body. Catching the agitated flicker of Rin's bluish-black tail he tilted his head to the side, a spark of interest burning in his eyes. With his free hand he grasped the tail._

_Rin chocked down a gasp as Amaimon trailed his fingers over the tip and softly petted it._

'Soft. Hmm, even Ani's tail is not this soft or fluffy. I wonder…'

_Rin was about to voice his scathing complaint against the demon touching his tail, when suddenly Amaimon popped the tail into his mouth. Sucking on it leisurely, he rolled the tip around in his mouth. _

_Rin shuddered and blushed bright red, __**"St-stop! What ar-are you doi-doing?"**_

_Amaimon looked up to see his furiously flushed face. Eyebrow raised, his yellowish-green eyes flickered between his face and the tail he had in his mouth. A devious idea began to form. _'Maybe if I…'

_Flicking his tongue against the side of the tail, he nipped the end of it, sliding his tongue around its length in his mouth._

"_Nnnn~"_

_Eyes rolling backward Rin's head hit the floor hard again as the wave of stimulation caused him to writhe on the floor. _

_Rin couldn't help it, the damn demon was playing with his tail! Before, in the past, a couple of days after he had acquired his extra appendage, he found out exactly how sensitive it was._

[Taking a bath, he took hold of his tail and tried to suds it up but when he rubbed the tip his knees nearly buckled at the tingles that traveled all the way from the tip of his tail to the top of his head.

Blushing slightly, he slowly stroked it curious as to why it happened; only to have a moan escape his mouth and echo around the room at the sudden stimulation. Aghast, he pulled his hand away from his tail, staring at it while it curled bashfully at its body's mood swings.]

_From then on Rin was careful not to accidently touch his tail weird, lest anyone else figure out about his weakness or any more strange sounds and reactions happen to him._

_Amaimon being the demon he was, with a tail of his own, already knew about the tails sensitivity; because his own was greatly sensitive. That's why he was always scolded as a child to hide his tail, as too not present a target for the enemy. The loss of one's tail was horrible tragedy for a demon._

_Amaimon quickly began to take interest with this new development, excitement bubbling underneath his unemotional mask. _'It seems he is even more sensitive then I am when my tail is messed with.' _Interest sparked, he swirled his long tongue around it several times more then let it go with a soft *pop*._

_A creepy grin began to spread across his face as he realized this could be the start of some wonderfully devilish entertainment. _

_Rin on the other hand was just coming down from the euphoric high caused by the molestation of his tail. Blush splattered across his face, he panted luridly, gaze blurry thanks to hitting his head, again. Just in time too, as Amaimon leaned further down to his next target: Rins' neck._

_A tentative lick and the green haired bastard began to nibble on the pale yet tanned skin that presented itself. A bite here and a bite there and Rin struggled against the elders ministrations. _

"_Le-Nnnn~ Goooo~! AMAI-MAAAHHH~"_

_Straining to get away from his older brothers grasp, Rin just exposed his neck to him more. Amaimon keeping his arms pinned in his left hand and using his right to stroke his still slightly wet tail, Rin was getting a double dose of overstimulation._

_Rin, to his horror, was starting to get aroused by the green haired demons action. _

"_Aaaahhh-nnnnnn~"_

_Whimpering Rin thrashed his legs trying to throw Amaimon off. The said demon was not amused and wanted to continue with playing with his new 'toy'. _

_Yanking his tail slightly he ran his hand down to the base of it coming out of Rin's shirt. Frowning he found the tail ring Shura had placed on him as a precaution. Without hesitation he broke it off and crushed it to dust. Satisfied he continued with his earlier goal and gripping the base of the tail he alternatively pulled and rubbed it._

"_Nnnnnnnn~! Noooo! Ahhh~ St-stop itttt~"_

_Embarrass beyond belief as the sounds he was making Rin tried to pull his arms out of Amaimon's grasp. _

_Still slightly annoyed at the actions of his 'toy', who was currently still trying to get away, Amaimon tightened his grip on him and opening his mouth a little more than usual, bit down on the juncture between Rin's neck and shoulder._

"_**AAAAAAGGGGHHHH"**_

_Pain pulsing around the area Rin could not but help scream as Amaimon sunk his fangs in deeper, warning him to stop moving around so much and submit to him already. _

_One last desperate kick and Rin miraculously hit his target. Kneeing Amaimon in the groin, the demons grip on his hands and tail weakened and Rin scrambled away from him._

_Panting, Rin held his neck wound and rubbed his sore wrists, while glaring at the growling demon that was still slightly curled up in a ball in front of him._

"_Che, sicko! What in the name of Gehenna's wrong with you!One I'm a __**guy**__, two you keep ranting about being my __**older brother**__ or whatever and you go and d-do __**that**__!"_

_Amaimon slowly uncurled him-self and set his yellow-green eyes on Rin. _

_Rin saw the flash of malevolence in his eyes and gulped, fearing he said too much and made the demon angry. Scuttling backward slowly, Rin contemplated running for it as Amaimon stood up and walked towards him. Eyes wide he was about to make a dash for it but stopped as Amaimon froze and looked behind him._

_A deep growl emanated from his throat and he turned back towards Rin, leaning down he whispered in Rin's ear, "Someone's coming, so I have to go. But rest assured, next time, _you will be punished."

_A shiver went down his spine at the Amaimon's words, straightening Amaimon towered over his darling black haired brother._

_Hooded eyes blazed with satisfaction at his younger brothers' blatant horror stricken face, and he vanished with a lecherous grin and a swift flap of his ripped cloak._

_Numb from shock Rin sat there as Bon and all the other exwires came to his assistants. But it wasn't till Yukio appeared that Rin came back to his senses._

_A sigh and hand over his eyes, Yukio smiled seeing Rin wasn't harmed. At least till he saw a big splotch of blood dripping down Rin's neck from what looked appeared to be a large bite mark._

_Vein thumping on his head Yukio straightened his glasses, pinching his nose and with an eye twitching he said, "_**Ani**_, you just can't stay out of trouble can you?" _

_Rin gulped with an even greater fear then he did towards Amaimon, waved his hand at _his _younger brother and whimpered, "Nope."_

/**End**/

Thinking back at those events Rin thought, 'Well at least the others didn't see anything; I don't know what would have happen-!'

The silvery blue will o' wisps flittered on and Rin snapped his eyes shut as a sudden blinding pain arched through his body.

'_Damn clown!' _

Everything went black.

[With Shura…]

Sighing to her-self, Shura looked on as the transformation took place. Shura mumbled obscenities at Mephy's back, replaying their earlier conversation in his office.

"**Just get that damn clown!"**_ Rin shook his fist at Shura as she literally skipped down the hall Nya~'ing the whole way, swinging the sword back and forth, in a more chirper mood._

_As soon as she was out of sight from the others a frown marred her face. And she stopped skipping choosing instead to walk normally, cheery disposition gone in seconds._

'Nyaaa~ that damn bastard Mephy better have a good explanation for this! Otherwise I'm going to skin him and use his hide for a fireplace mat.'

_Clutching her sword tighter she began to walk faster, towards Mephisto's office._

_A pattern of purple and pink diamonds with black squares littered the floor; Shura marched on passing endless identical hallways in her pursuit of wringing Mephys' pathetic neck. The walls held a red fringe with opulent green and gold wrapped rectangular pillars built into the walls. Stained glass windows featuring gold, green, purple and red, were placed over the countless doors that lined the hallway. The wallpaper was green with purple and gold crisscrossing each other._

_Finally Shura came to a stop at the doors of Mephisto's office. Large and portraying the extravagant wealth he possessed, they were quite intimidating._

_***Bam***_

_Shura smirked and raising her left foot; kicked the doors off their hinges._

"**Hey Mephy~ I need to speak to yer!"**

_Mephisto sat at his desk drinking Earl Grey tea and chewing some French chocolate bonbons. Finishing his sip, a vein began to bulge on top of his purple head. _

"_Shura_**-san **_may I ask you, _why _have you just destroyed my offices doors? You do know they _each _cost_ _me ¥ 20550?" _(1)

_Shura looked down at the now scratched and splintered doors she promptly stood upon and then back at Mephisto. She dead panned,_

"_Then yer got yer ass cheated, their shitty quality." _

_Stepping off of them and oblivious from the heated glare she was on the receiving end of from Mephisto, she walked calmly to his desk. Snagging a bonbon she reclined against it with her left hip shifting her sword to hang loosely in her right hands grip. After swallowing she turned to him completely serious._

"_Now for the real business. Yer have to stop lettin' those damn demons in here! Their causing a ruckus up in this joint, yer hears? And I'm getting tired of cleaning up yer messes!" _

_Mephisto waved her words away like they were just vapid smoke. "Dear Shura-san it's all for a good cause, after all exorcist must always be on their guard." He looked at her pointedly. _"After all you never know when a demon could strike."

_Shura scoffed and slammed her left hand down on the desk and used her right to wave her sword at Mephisto. He in turn casually leaned back, so he didn't have to chance losing an eye to her blade._

"_Ya, so! And what if Rin just got attacked by one of yer fucking demons! Nyaaa~ What about that! Yer know, he now has a freaking large-as-ass bite mark on his shoulder!"_

_Mephisto's eyes widened at that, but only a fraction, the action was just barely detectable, but Shura noticed._

_She snorted and looked out the window, a grimace plastered on her face. Then she spoke with steel in her voice, "If you purposely set those demons on Rin again without either mine or scaredy-cat four eyes' permission (because obviously only they are allowed to torment him) there will be hell to pay, yer got that?" _

_Mephisto glanced at her then back at his stippled hands._

"_My, we have gotten attached to him have we not Shura-_san."

***crunch***

_Shura lifted her fist out of the crater she just created in the principals' desk._

"_**I said do yer understand?"**_

_Mephisto looked nonchalantly at the damage done to his desk and sighed, "Well maybe if you stop destroying my furniture I could answer you, this desk after all is cherry mahogany, very expensive."_

_Seeing the fuming Shura about to slice off his head he smartly added, "And yes I do, but if you may, did he perchance give a description on this _demon _that attacked him?"_

_Shura satisfied for now sheathed her sword in her seal and sat on the desk picking up three bonbons at once and popping them in her mouth._

"_Yer hesk sass its waser grish ander blachish. Whiyish?"_

_Mephisto stared at her for a second in disgust then dryly commented, "Please do not talk with your mouth full Shura-san. It is disgusting to say the least."_

_Shura pouted and swallowed noisily. Then stuck her tongue out at Mephisto like a bad behaved child. She quickly said, while placing her chin in her right hand in a thinking posture,, "I said he said that it was green and black but that was all we got out of him, though if it helps' the bite mark was like a humans, yer know, teeth and all, plus the kid was blushing mighty fierce for someone who just got taken a bite out of."_

_Mephisto listened to her ramblings without interest because of the more then useless information coming out of her mouth. At least till she said 'green and black', 'teeth and all' and finally 'blushing'. Mephisto put it all together and came up with one simple conclusion._

_Sighing, he casually lied and said, "Well, rest assured Shura-san it was not one of my demons, so I wasn't behind it. Your needless prattling earlier was ill placed. I do not have a familiar of any such nature as you described. Certainly not one that is green and black with human-like teeth." _'Though I do have one naughty little brother that I will have to talk to.'

_Shura glared at him for a second, looking him straight in the eyes, daring him to lie to her. She scoffed and averted her gaze buying the junk he just spewed. One: Mephy, Zero: Shura_

_Mephisto annoyed at his brother and starting to feel a migraine coming on sipped his now cold tea and sighed. "Is there anything else I should know about before I kick you out of my office Shura-san?"_

_She looked lost for a second before she thumped him on the back, hard, causing Mephisto to choke on his tea. "Yep, Rin told me ter drag ya to the Tamer classroom for the transformation thingy! Nyaa~" _

_Mephisto immediately brightened, ignoring the fact Shura just hit him and standing up he grabbed his top hat and white mantle, strode to the door-err gaping hole in his office wall and stepped through._

"_Well, let us hurry! We must not keep dear Rin waiting should we?"_

_He did not turn around but smirked at he uttered his next statement, pulling his top hat down to obscure his face. _

"_Ah and Shura-san, this now makes about ¥34070_(2) _for the doors and desk, I will be taking it out of your paycheck next month."_

_Shura rolled her eyes angrily at the clown's antics and she too stomped over the splintered wood and down the hall Mephisto had just disappeared down._

"_Yea, so? Get decent doors next time bastard! Nyaa~"_

Shura cursed under her breath again as she unwilling remember that particular talk with Mephy. She was resolved to stab him the next time she could.

That train of thought was stopped as the spell came to an end and a blinding light flashed across the room. Shielding her eyes she waited for the light to fade and reveal Rin.

[Meanwhile…]

Angel could not believe it. He really could not. _'How dare them! Slandering the magnificent me (insert sparkle pose) in favor of that-that, _demon spawn_? I'll show them, once I have significant proof of that little demons disloyalty to the True Cross Establishment, I'll cut him down without hesitation!'_

Angel tiptoed behind the exwires as they walked to the classroom and once their attention was diverted by the arrival of Mephisto Pheles, he snuck in, not bothering to listen in to the conversation as he hid him-self.

Poking his head out behind the bookshelf he had commandeered, he heard the Kamiki girl start to chant about something or another. Eyebrows and curiosity quirked he started to pay attention to what was happening.

'_What are they doing to that little demon? Maybe binding him? But that's strange; doesn't he already have that ring around his tail?'_

He inched closer to the action and saw the silvery blue tendrils wrap around the boys prone figure. _'Then what the hell are they doing?' _

Angel being the current Paladin decided he would stop this farce, even if the little demon was involved. Besides, if anyone was going to harm the spawn, it would be him and no one else.

But then suddenly a bright light shone across the room and blinded him. It slowly dissipated and he looked back at the scene before him. Shock coursed through his body and unsheathing Caliburn he jumped out into the open.

* * *

><p>(1) About 260 US Dollars<p>

(2) About 430 US Dollars

Thanks for reading! Please review!~

Nafufuyofu~Wild-Tama


	6. Angel joins the Melting pot

Wild-Tama walks in bowing head in shame. "I believe I owe my readers an apoligy I have not been near a computer for several days so I have not been able to update, this has been a terrible shame seeing how I finished this chapter about five days ago...Please don't kill me! "

*rubs head* Haha, yep I'm gonna be killed, seeing how this may be an repeating occurence during the summer...sorry.

**But here is the good news the chapters will get longer! Hazzah!**

**Well, here you go! **

Warning disclaimer: If I owned Ao no Exorcist do ou think I would be writing this fanfic?

Plus Mephisto, Angel and Shura are absoultey crazy, thats all I have to say! Good luck!

Oh and I'm sorry for the note that appeared it was for a certain review who disagreed with the last chapter I hope it panned out well.

In the words of Rin: "Shuttin' up now"

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

**/**_Angel being the current Paladin decided he would stop this farce, even if the little demon was involved. Besides, if anyone was going to harm the spawn, it would be him and no one else._

_But then suddenly a bright light shone across the room and blinded him. It slowly dissipated and he looked back at the scene before him. Shock coursed through his body and unsheathing Caliburn he jumped out into the open._ **/**

The stunned exwires, plus Yukio, Shura and Mephisto watched as the blonde haired paladin jumped from behind a bookcase and dashed towards the spell circle.

"_**ANGEL!" **_

Both Yukio and Shura cried as they saw him with his sword. The other occupants in the room watched on, they were frozen in place waiting for what seemed like eternity for the paladin to deliver the surely lethal blow to Rin. Mephisto watched on, not perturbed at all; even daring to smirk as he watched the inevitable happen.

Angel, oblivious to everyone else in the room, at the last minute skidded to a stop, right before the figure that stood in the pentacle. Swinging Caliburn, he imbedded her into the floor before Rin's feet and kneeling with a majestic sweep of his angel wing cape, bowed his head to the level of the cross design on the black and silver rectangular blade. Right hand over his heart, he knelt before a dazed Rin.

Confused and a little bit disoriented, after the spell had finished, Rin could only stand there and blearily watch what the paladin was going to do next.

Suddenly without hesitation, Angel snapped his head up and with his right palm turned upwards at Rin and left hand still placed firmly on Caliburn's pitted hilt, gave Rin a dazzling white smile; while at the same time declaring loudly for all to hear,

"**Oh! Oh! What fate has delivered! A beautiful dark haired angel before us! Surely, God has sent you falling from heaven to our forsaken Earth as a sign! An entrancing entity that proudly and with gracious splendor upon our persons that all shall be blessed by our dear Lord, the Almighty on high!"**

(_Insert deadly silence_)

_**1…**_

_**2…**_

_**3…**_

As all eyes were laid on the pair in the middle of the room the silence was broken when Bon, who had yet to look at Rin, sputtered out, "I didn't hit him_ that_ hard, did I?"

Yukio and Shura jaw dropped as they watched the prick paladin fawn all over Rin, whose appearance had changed drastically, as they dually noted after the fact. Mephisto sneered and leaned back using the handle of his now, appeared out of thin air, umbrella as a cane.

Trembling, Shima looked at Rin's new appearance, lifted his arms, hands in spasm, and began to drool. _'I take back what I said earlier Rin, you're a hell of a lot bigger then Shura-san!' _Konekomaru 'epp'ed' and whimpered, "Shima, you're a monk! Please get a hold of yourself!"

Takara had woken up at the loud exuberant speech that Angel earlier yelled for the entire world to hear and now sat on one of the desks pushed against the wall in the classroom. His rabbit held its head in its hands. _**"Why? Why will these idiots not shut up?"**_ It raised its hand to the heavens in mock pleading.

Izumo and Shiemi both stared at the scene before them, eyes glittering and enthralled by the person before them.

Rin stood upright in the circle. Koumaken was nowhere to be seen but everything about the boy had changed thanks to the spell.

Long, inky, blackish-blue locks spiked and gently cascaded past a lithe figure that was shorter then its original height. When here once stood a boy of 6'2 now stood a girl of 5'4. Deep sapphire eyes were framed with long curled eyelashes. The usual mischievous stare was now bright with confusion. Partly opened, her pink lips glistened with a natural shine.

Her tie hung loosely around her neck and with the jacket nearly falling off her body, the sleeves resembled hungry monsters, devouring and enveloping her hands. The boyish un-tucked school shirt reached her thighs and her quite substantial assets strained against the shirt's buttons, while her pants clung further down then usual to her shapely hips. The size nine boots she wore, were slightly too big for her small feet. And her tail, which Angel had yet to notice, was longer and with its fur more fluffy than ever before, curling gently, though still very spiky, around her leg.

As Rin slowly came to her senses, she realized who exactly was kneeling before her. Confused, Rin simpered with a lilting alto,

"_A-Angel?" _

The said man, who had been patiently waiting this entire time for his angel to speak, beamed at her (and I mean beamed, there was sparkles and flowers everywhere.) He grabbed her left hand and raising it to his lips, kissed it.

"**Ah! The angel knows my name! Such a voice! The very whisper of my name on your lips reaps my soul and sends it into the heavens! Please, pure maiden, grace me with a kiss upon your cherubic lips!"**

Puckering his lips and closing his eyes, he pulled Rin by his left hand down to kiss her. A cold shiver went down her spine as she could only lean back, away from him in trepidation; unsure what exactly was happening and unable to get away as he still held said hand in a vice-like grip.

Everyone eyes were now as wide as serving platters.

Bon was shaking with rage; while Mephisto was guffawing with mirth at the actions of the paladin, _'Ah, what cruel irony!'_

Yukio and Shura both shook with fury, ripping out there weapons, guns and a demon slaying sword, respectively, they snarled, **"STOP THIS FARCE RIGHT THIS INSTANT ANGEL!"**

But alas, to the consternation of paladin (and the relief of several persons in the room), just as he was about to kiss Rin, Koumaken decided to appear.

Twirling once, twirling twice, twirling thrice, Kurikara landed hilt down onto the blond head of Angel.

*Thud*

A sickening crunch.

And a certain blonde was now face munching the marble floor. Turns out Koumaken weighs a lot more than it looks. (Who knew?)

Koumaken on the other hand landed a tad bit safer, straight into the petite outstretched hand of its owner, Rin. Shivering, she quickly took several steps back at the sight of the prone lump of paladin before her.

'_S-so close! He al-almost kis-kis-kissed me!' _

"…kissed me?"

(_Insert eye twitch_)

'_**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~'**_

She blushed, a deep, scarlet red appearing across her mortified face. At the same time squishing Koumaken close to her body, like it was specially made for her figure, unfortunately, a little too close. She had held Koumaken like this before, but never had it felt…_so_…_so_ _squishy_.

'_Wait, squishy?'_

Rin looked down at her body. Still disorientated with reality, she took out a mental checklist.

Jacket? Check.

Tail? Check.

Tie? Check.

Shirt? Check.

Breasts? Check.

_'Breasts...?'_

Shaking, she shifted Kurikara to the indention of her arm and using both hands, she slowly and hesitantly grasped her assets and squeezed.

*Squish*

'…'

(_Insert draining color of the face_)

Koumaken was unsheathed. Blue flames leaped into the air as Rin stalked towards the clown on the other side of the room laughing his pantaloons off (I'm pretty sure that's what he is wearing O.o). Shrieking, she pointed Kurikara threatening at the head principal.

"_**YOU**__**!"**_

Mephisto twirled the parasol in his hand and drawled, _"Me?"_

"_**Y**__**ES! YOU! WHO THE GEHENNA DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING TO? FUCKING SATAN?"**_

The demon in white tilted his head (and top hat, mind you) and thumped his ear several times; then answered with a snarky, "Well~, the level of your screaming can probably be heard all the way into Gehenna, soooo~ it is quite possible!"

Rin snarled and pounced. At least she would have, if Angel had not jumped on her first. Clinging to Rin as if his life depended on it, he bellowed,

"**Darling! What horror! Do not fear****, I shall save you from the vicious demons blue flames!"**

Angel whipped out a vial of extra CCC concentration holy water.

The soul of Okumura Rin fled the building as they fell, slow-mo to the ground.

Everyone watched in horror as the paladin uncorked the vial, intent on splashing Rin with it.

Thankfully though, Rin's tail as well as a certain Bon-Bon came to the rescue. Lurching forward Bon threw him-self at the two and catching hold of the hips of Rin managed to push her out of Angels' demented grasp. While Rins' tail wrapped around the vial and tossed it across the room far away.

Breathing easier, everyone watched as Angel landed face first on to the ground,_ hard_. Caliburn, who had been silent for this entire (as Yukio and Shura put it, adeptly) farce, would stay quiet no longer. As much as she adored her master, to put it frankly, he was acting like a love struck dumbass.

"_Uwwwwaaa, Angel? Please just stay down! If you haven't seen my amazing master, that _**thing**_ you keep fawning over is the exact same _**beast**_ who you're trying to get rid off!"_

Caliburn was wiggling (O.o) inside the crack in the floor, trying to free her-self. Angel (who at this time was sporting a huge bleeding bruise on his forehead) looked up at his demon sword in question and then slowly at the jumbled heap that was Bon and Rin.

Groaning, they shifted their limbs in order to sit up, instead of lying on the floor like rag dolls. Shima meanwhile, was not even trying to contain or hide the massive nose dripping down his face. Konekomaru could not scold him, for him him-self was blushing madly. Takara laughed. Just laughed, alongside his puppet.

Izumo and Shiemi covered their mouths and were giggling with tears in their eyes. Shura was biting her lip trying not to laugh her ass off. Yukio (if the holy water bullets weren't in his gun at the moment) would have killed Bon. Mephisto to, was no longer amused by the unfolding events.

Incidentally, you see, when Bon tackled Rin away from Angel, he also managed to rip part of her shirt. So there was Bon frozen, face deep into the quite substantial chest of a stunned Rin. With several buttons ripped off of it, the shirt sparsely covered anything at all.

Yukio was starting to see red; stomping over to Bon, he stowed his guns away and shaking with rage, grabbed him by his pierced ear. Dragging him over to the other side of the classroom, everyone watched the silent, yet violent lecture Bon was enduring by the hands of the exwires' sensei. Who still had bon's ear in his right hand.

Sweat dropping, the exwires, plus Shura, pitted the poor fool. Everyone already knew just how much Yukio really cared for his older brother. They were a bunch of idiots, that they knew; but they were not so stupid as not to notice _this_ obvious fact.

Unfortunately, while they were all busy watching the Bon's-being-chewed-out-rather-violenty-by-an-enraged-overprotective-brother fest, Angel had conversed with his demon blade and sheathing her, he silently walked up to the still seated on the floor, Rin.

Clutching her torn shirt, Rin watched with the mixed feelings of mirth and embarrassment as Bon was being yelled at by his brother in Mother-Hen Mode. Completely oblivious to the danger approaching her from behind, Rin giggled at Bon's contrite face.

Angel right behind her now, reached down to grab her shoulder; when the newly appeared Mephisto hit his outstretched hand with the ice cream shaped handle of his umbrella. (Can someone tell me what exactly that stupid thing is anyway?)

"_OW!"_

Waving his hand around in the air, Angel shed tears at his now red hand. Though with his outburst, Rin turned around to see what the commotion was about.

Seeing the paladin hopping around waving his hand like a lunatic was funny to watch, but wearily Rin tried to stand up so that she could put some distance in between her-self and the blond.

Mephisto was only too happy to oblige. Taking her slim floppy sleeved hand he heaved her off the floor and into his arms. Grabbing Koumaken while he was at it, he shuffled both of them into his left arm, the right still holding his umbrella. Smiling fangs and all, he directed his attention back to Angel.

"Let go of me clown face! What's left of my shirt is riding up!"

Once again, managing to ignore a fuming Rin, who was struggling to get out of his steely grasp.

"Angel, if you do not cease and deceased with antagonizing dear Rin-chan, I believe we may have a problem on our hands. Do you not agree?"

He spoke this last part with venom and he tightened his grip on Rins' midriff to prove his point.

Angel stopped dancing around and put his hand down. Serious once again, he stared down Mephisto. Speaking slowly, Angel addressed the head.

"And what pray tell is _this_ all about Sir Pheles? Why is the _son_ of Satan now, very clearly a _girl_? What are you up to; I demand as the current Paladin, you enlighten me!"

Mephisto sneered at the man in white, vaguely wondering if he killed the annoying human right now what would happen. Still entreating that particular thought, he did not notice the flustered state of Rin who was currently being squished as he unwittingly tightened his hold on her using his demonic strength by accident in his annoyed state. Tail swishing violently, Rin thought and voiced, 'If he doesn't let go of me in one minute I'm gonna mess up his face, _permanently_.'

"_Damn clown…~ your squishing…me~! I…can't breath!"_

While poor Rin suffered at the hands of her older brother, Yukio his younger was still lecturing Bon. Everyone still absorbed in the twos' ranting, they all failed to notice the _other_ two very strong entities having a staring match in the corner. Or the significant plight of Rin, trapped by the arms of one of them.

'_Why, oh why God? Do you really hate me this much? It's not my fault that my stupid ass father is that bastard Satan!'_

In the meantime the gears were turning in Angel's head._ 'What is the damn demon up to? Is there a reason as to why the son of Satan is disguised as so?'_

Mephisto was starting to tier of all this nonsense, calmly he stated in a superior tone, "What I am doing is of no concern to the likes of you Angel. If you would please go about your way and leave the working of my subordinates alone then maybe we can have semblance of decorum in my academy. If not, I am afraid things could very well get _very _unpleasant for your _short_, duration of your stay as paladin."

Gritting his teeth together Angel hissed, "Is that a threat, against my person _Sir_ Pheles?"

Tilting his head at Angel, Mephisto said not one word more, leaving his words to stand as they may.

Vein throbbing dangerously on Angel's head, he moved to draw Caliburn, yet once again. But was stopped as a pained voice wheezed menacingly,

"_If both of you idiots don't shut up I'm gonna take Kurikara, slice you into strips of meat, place you over a barbecue, light it with my flames and smoke ya till your both well done, __**do you understand me?"**_

Rin glared at both of the feuding exorcists, earning two sets of hesitant nods from both of them. Sighing, Rin took Koumaken and hit Mephistos' hand with it.

Wincing slightly, he finally let go of Rin who pulled her shirt down and held it closed with her left, carrying Koumaken in her right. Huffing, she stalked towards a wary Angel and shifting Koumaken in her hand, pointed the tip of the scabbard at the man. Staring up at him with a heated glare she calmly spoke with a smile on her face,

"_Touch me agai__n and I won't just barbecue you: I'll slice, dice, debone, marinate, mince, whisk, purée, flambé, fry, simmer, grill, freeze then thaw, stuff, and bake, so thoroughly your useless carcass, till it's black with extra vitamin B, that if anyone where to question whether or not the meat came from a human, they would not even be able to identify if you where a man or woman." _

Taking a deep breath she finished with, _**"Do you savvy?"**_

Punctuating her statement by poking him straight in the chest with a slightly flaming Koumaken, Rin's tail churned the air, mirroring its owner's mood.

Angel could not think of a single thing to say to this, way too engrossed in watching the deep sapphire flames flickering in her eyes. Feeling as if he had made some grave mistake, Angel would have though this couldn't possible be the demon spawn.

Her voice was too melodic, body too angelic in a fiery way, hair beautifully inky and the pout on her face drew him in far too much for his own liking to even possible humor that this, divine being in front of him, could even remotely be that demon boy. But alas, the flames were there, blue trails licking off that wonderfully glossy satin hair, weaving in whips across the delightfully smooth marble skin and the tips of her ears slightly pointed, making her resemble some elf maiden with a fluffy tail to boot, flicking back and forth behind her. Forever damning pieces of evidence of her true identity as Okumura Rin, the son of Satan, a demon, most defiantly no angel.

Angel did not fancy him-self a fool; but for some reason as he looked at her, he felt as if he had just won a great prize, only for the powers that be, to take it away from him.

Standing there in front of him, starting to wonder if he was brain dead or something, Rin pulled Koumaken back and tried to jab Angel in the stomach with it.

Angel snapping out of his self-pitying revere caught the sword by its sheath before it could hit him. Coughing, he turned to Mephisto keeping the sword in his grip. Rin pulled at it and tried to tug it out of his grasp but could not thanks to his new forms' zero upper body strength (plus the fact that he had to use one hand to keep his shirt closed lest he end up flashing everyone his newly acquired assets.)

Ignoring the smoldering of his white uniforms sleeve and the fiery temperament of the one who was doing the smoldering, he addressed the principal cordially.

"Sir Pheles, I must insist you tell me the circumstances behind this masquerade or I shall be forced to retain Okumura and hold hi-her till I am able to gain the approval of the council for a full-scale investigation."

Mephisto sneered once more, juggling several mental ways to tell him to go stuff it and leave him alone or better yet ten different ways to get rid of a cadaver.

But seeing the struggling Rin and glancing at the still ranting Yukio, he sighed, deciding he was not getting any younger and if the damnable man wanted to be apart of the mission then so be it. Maybe the demon that was killing people in the park would do them all a favor and devour the flakey paladin. It would mean more paperwork for him; but hey, he could just push it off on to Shura-san or Yukio-kun, plus on the upside the idiot would be out of his hair, permanently. Liking this new idea, Mephisto decided to implement it and hopefully it would end up as a raging success.

_/__ Somewhere across the nation of Japan in Inokashira Park, a certain some__thing__ sneezed. /_

Smirking, (and trying to hide his ever growing grin) Sir Pheles nodded his head in assent and tipped his top hat at the other man dressed in white.

"Very well, if you insist, then I will fill you in with the details."

Gasping in disbelief, Rin, still struggling with the sword, voiced his complaint.

"WHAT! What the Gehenna are you talking about you idiot clown! You're not seriously thinking about letting him come along! We will all die horribly in a death trap or _something!"_

Mephisto only looked at Rin in the eyes for a few seconds, but it was enough. She deadpanned,

"Shuttin' up now."

Rin went back to his tugging, and exasperated Angel finally let go, causing Rin to go spinning backwards, till Angel grabbed her collar and set her upright on her feet; though he still held on.

Seeing Mephisto glare at her again, Rin kept her mouth shut and suffered the abuse, planning to deal with it till later. After all everyone has to sleep, now don't they~?

Continuing where he left off Mephisto, began again,

"Well, I received a distress call from a sect that has just recently engaged with negotiations to try and merge with the True-Cross Establishment. Seeing how they are very old and have certain traditions to up hold, they asked for a certain amount of knowledge to be anonymous and to be only know by the head (points his thumb at him-self) and the Vatican. It is of the utmost importance to the Vatican to protect the Honzon they have in their possession from harm.

Therefore a secret mission was organized and this band," sweeping his hand in a majestic circle, "of exwires was picked to go in and investigate what ever is terrorizing the Benzaiten sect and put their fears to rest, or exorcise what ever is the cause of this entire incident."

Finishing, Mephisto glanced out of his peripherals at Rin then stood proudly as if to say well-what-now?

Angel mulled over this information but noticed Sir Pheles left out one little detail, (in reality, several but we won't get into that at the moment, may spoil the plot you see?) Angel then tugged the collar of Rin and moved her a little more to the front so that she was standing (slouching, pouting and mumbling about "Being manhandled by idiots.") in front of them both.

"You never broached the fact that this," points at Rin, "is most defiantly _not_ the _son_ of Satan but a _female_ who exhibits the exact _same_ blue flames as the demon Okumura Rin does. Is this or is this _not_ Okumura Rin the _son_ of Satan, who has, some how by your actions, been turned into a _female_?"

Mephisto grinned and elaborated with a sigh, "Yes, that is Okumura Rin, the son of Satan, but for this mission I felt that, due to a certain pesky tradition that the Benzaiten sect upholds, that he needed to be placed incognito for the duration in order to help protect the Honzon. That is why Rin is a female. Though the effects of the spell cast on him should disappear in a few weeks."

Rin stared open-mouthed at the demon in front of her, ignoring the possible reparations of speaking without permission Rin yelled, **"A few weeks? **_**A few weeks?**_** How long is **_**a few weeks**_**, may I ask, you damn clown?"**

Rin was waving her arms around still being held by the collar of her torn school shirt. Angel moved him-self back a little, trying not to be hit by the flailing appendages.

Mephisto merely smiled and turned away, speaking with a hint of amusement in his voice, he said,

"Oh maybe a month or two, but then again this was a very old spell, those kinds of things _can_ be very hazardous, you know. ~"

Rin stilled, deflating in on her-self, wondering if the damn clown was just messing with her, _again_. She didn't notice Mephisto walk away, leaving her alone with Angel.

Angel him-self, watched as Rins' shoulders slumped in defeat. Curious as to why they both seemed to be on equal footing when they talked (yelled on Rin's part, was more like it) he scrutinized Rin from a few feet back.

But feeling the stare Rin turned to face the paladin with a thorny glare of her own. Scathingly, she voiced, "What are _you_ looking at prick, I thought you couldn't _bear to look at such an atrocity like me_?" She stuck out her tongue and pulled down her left eye lid with her middle finger, mocking the man; while forgetting to use that hand to hold her shirt closed.

Face heating up because of the taunting and the slip of the shirt, Angel rolled his eyes in distain and let go of the girl. Rin took this chance to move away from the paladin and grasp her shirt again pulling it tightly closed again in embarrassment. Taking out a handkerchief he moved towards her as she backed away.

"_What are you gonna do with that__?"_

Cautious Rin glanced behind her for some reinforcement but was met with the sight of the others clowning around as Bon and Izumo were once again fighting for one or another reason and Shura with Mephisto were silently egging them on. Yukio and the rest were trying to break it up, key word, _trying_, it wasn't going as well as they hoped.

Shaking he head in disbelief, she was just in time to see Angel grasp her again and kneel down to her stomach. Fearing an attack, she hit him on top of his head, to discourage any funny business.

"Ouch, must you always use that sword of yours dem-I mean Okumura? I'm just making sure that you don't lead any of the other men in temptation by flaunting your body about without a care in the world."

He raised his nose higher in the air, snubbing it at Rin. Shaking with rage, Rin hit him again, snarling in alto,

"Well, if you hate me _so_ much, leave me the fuck alone! I never did anything to you, so why must you insist on dogging me, hmm? Besides I'm not flaunting my body, _sheesh_! Who in **Gehenna **says that I even wanted to do this? I much rather be practicing to control my _flames_ or with my _sword_, then being turned into a _girl_ for several weeks, and be forced to act like one!"

Angel for once listened to Rin instead of just ignoring her and thinking her words just used up air. Something had changed about the demon; Angel just couldn't put his finger on it. But if there's one thing about the paladin, it was this: he was damn stubborn and persistent when it came to the son of Satan.

Finishing, he stood up, mind swimming with ideas and plans for the coming mission. Thought try as he might, he couldn't just look at Okumura Rin as some mindless and soulless demon any longer, but damn it all to hell if he was going to admit that.

'_Che, I need to get some fresh air.'_

Running his hand through his hair and tugging on his pony-tail a little, he started to walk away leaving behind a confused Rin, who looked down at Angels handy work. The handkerchief was tied between two slits that he had made, that tied up the two sides of the shirt together beneath her chest. Making sure it would stay closed, Rin lifted up his left hand away from the fabric and seeing that it stayed shut, pouted crossing her arms mentally cursing Angel for being such a jackass.

Angel strolled right passed the still fighting exwires and exited the room with as much poise as possible. But secretly his mind was racing. There was something Mephisto was not telling him and he would get to the bottom of it. As well as figure out the feelings that had surfaced when he saw Rin as a girl for the first time. It did not help one bit that they were still there, even though he had found out who the girl was. He still couldn't place the odd tingeing that had appeared in his heart. Sighing to him-self Angel decided he needed a stiff drink and he walked down the hall.

Rin was left to fend for her-self; twirling Kurikara around a few times she decided that she was hungry and wanted to get something to eat, as well as some new clothes. Her boxers were just barely hanging onto her hips. Any sudden movements from now on could be dangerous to her fragile state of mind.

'_If the boxers I'm wearing now don't fit me, Yukios' defiantly won't, he is bigger then me! Che, damn little brother being taller then his Aniki, that should be illegal!'_

Rin pouted as she walked towards the group that mostly was now in the senzai position, holding the ghost stone demons' on their laps. Shaking her head at their idiocy she laughed,

"Haha, why the Gehenna are you idiots like that? Che, you would think by now we could get rid of collective responsibly, but no~! Did Izumo swipe your man card, Bon?"

Giggling, Rin leaned back onto the edge of her sword as she squatted just out of arms reach in front of Bon. That, thanks to the ghost stone could not move him-self from his position on the floor. Crossing his arms, he was currently trying to tell him-self not to strangle the girl once he could move his legs properly.

'_Tch, damn bitch, I don't care if Rin's a girl now! I won't hesitate to sock her if she keeps this up!'_

Then he saw her stand up, walking towards the three teachers in the classroom. The sway of Rins' hips with her tail swishing gently behind her caught his attention and he amended his earlier thought.

'_Well…maybe I won't…but she doesn't have to know that!'_

While across from Bon to his right, Shiemi as well as all the other exwires were quietly discussing a life or death topic. What exactly was Rin was going to wear?

Shima was adamant, "She shall wear a short red shirt with a black tube top! It's for the good of men everywhere!"

Izumo was the closest, to his left, so she hit him, in the face. Then expressed her own opinion, "I think she should wear thigh high black stockings with a black skirt and her normal school jacket with a white shirt and the tie, it suits Okumura more. Besides it would be a little creepy, don't you think if she were to go all out? I mean Okumura is still a boy inside of her head."

Shiemi nodded, agreeing with Izumo, who was, as all ways, the voice of reason in the group (well, not when she's battling it out in a fight with Bon, but you know what I mean) ,but she still wanted to see Rin in a traditional kimono.

'_A red one with a gold leaf pattern and a gold and black obi; ahhh, and tons of hair ornaments and a fan, she would look so pretty! Yes, she has to have a fan and big wooden sandals!'_

Eyes sparkling she sat next to Konekomaru who was next to Bon across from Izumo. Konekomaru was trying to get Shima to talk to him. After landing backwards from the side swipe of Izumo's womanly fist of fury, he was currently having a conversation with the stars circling his head.

"Shima-san, please get a hold of your self! You're a monk!"

Izumo snorted and said with as much spite as she could muster, (which is by the way, quite a lot, Izumo is the resident bitch after all.)

"Well, if you are trying to become a monk good luck! I doubt you'll get very far, with those lecherous thought of yours! You're even more perverted then you were in the first half of cram school!"

Shima sat up, grinning lazily,

"Don't knock it till you try it! You have absolutely no idea what you're missing!"

Izumo swiped at him again. Shima leaned to the side as far as he could. Missing, she huffed and turned to Konekomaru,

"Well? What do you think?"

Konekomaru blushed lightly and stammered,

"M-me? I don-don't think we should be discussing this! It-it's up to Okumura-kun I mean -chan to choo-choose what she wants to wear!"

Bon nodded in approval at his bald headed friend, deciding to enter the conversation him-self. (And get rid of his own unholy thoughts.)

"Konekomaru's right just stop talking about it will ya! You are all giving me a headache with your bickering!"

Izumo was about to retaliate but just then, Takara, with his rabbit, jumped in.

"I hate to say it, but the rooster head has a point, shut yer traps! Jeez, my brain is about to explode!"

Everyone shut up at this. All were thinking about a way to get rid of the annoying exwire with the pink rabbit. (Well, not Shiemi or Konekomaru, they are just too nice for that.)

None of them even bothered to pay attention to the four standing just over a few feet away. Rin, Shura, Yukio and Mephisto were discussing some of the same topics but were also planning the trip to Inokashira Park.

Mephisto spoke pleasantly, "Well, now that your disguise is complete we shall get the travel preparations under way. I believe the park is only about one hour away if you travel by train, then foot to the shrine."

Yukio cut in, "Were will the boys be staying for the mission?"

Mephisto answered promptly,

"There will be hotels some where along the way, where the boys will set up base, taking up scouting hours and dividing them up amongst themselves. Choose whatever hotel is the closet to where you think you have the most advantage."

Yukio nodded and Shura said,

"And the girls, what do we do in the mean time? Nya~"

Mephisto tipped his hat at Rin and Shura,

"The girls on the other hand will introduce themselves to the occupants of the shrine and set up a protective perimeter around it and more safe guards around the Honzon. I hope you have some diplomatic skills Shura-san, you will need them."

Rin was bored with the mission talk; he only wanted one thing right at the moment.

"Umm, ya that's nice and all; _but if none of you have noticed_ if I don't get some new clothes **stat**, I will burn everyone else's off and we can start our own nudist colony, how about that?"

They sweat dropped and Mephisto glanced over to Shura, "Well, I do believe the only female close to your size here at the moment is Shura-san. So~ take Rin-chan and give her some clothes. And I cannot believe I have to say this, but knowing your choice of garments please, for the sake of any innocent bystanders," mumbles under his breath, "and the money that might have to be used for hospital bills," looks at Yukio, "please give her decent clothing that will not insight blood shed on Yukio-kun's part."

Shura snorted and drawled, "Nya~, where's the fun in that? Besides she would look great in the new booty shorts I just-"

*Snap*

*Chick*

Shura amended her sentence when she saw Yukio pull out his gun, unload, and reload it with holy silver bullets, the ones that can actually_ kill_.

"I mean ya of course, yer don't have to worry I'll get right on it! Come on fluffy," mumbles behind her right hand, "before yer brother shoots someone!"

Shura grabbed Rin and high-tailed it out of there.

Yukio lowered his gun and placed it back in its holster. He sighed and turned to Mephisto,

"If any harm comes to her, I swear it will be on your head Mephisto."

The demon grinned like a shark and chuckled. Shaking his head he laid his right hand on his shoulder and with his umbrella now in the left, swaggered out of the room.

Yukio's eye twitched at the antics of the head principal.

'_I wonder if my hair will turn prematurely grey because of these idiots.'_

The idiots that resided in the classroom were now busy with trying not to have their legs severed by the ghost stones.

Yukio looked at them in disbelief, "How is it that I've come to have such a troublesome class?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose above his glasses and walked over to release the stones that were currently trying to amputate the exwires legs.

But just then he looked around the almost empty classroom.

'_?'_

"Where did Angel go?"

* * *

><p>Please review, it would give me great joy to read them.<p>

Plus if any of you have costume ideas...Hit me with 'um!

Double plus, thanks forkthatwaffle, you were right Rin is pretty...ummm..._big_. O.o

Nafufuyofu~Wild-Tama


	7. Taking the Jokers Candy I

**Chapter **7 Is here! And I absolutley no excuse for being AWOL for the past (alomst) three months! Hahaha-Don't kill me. Please. I can't promise that I'll always update in time, but I can say this: I wil finsh this fic no matter what! And I want to thank all those who stuck with me throught this time it means a lot! AnE fans rock and this fandom needs more love! I'm done babbling on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>** _"Where did Angel go?"_ **/**

The exwires stood in front of the train station; backpacks and bags full of the necessary equipment for the mission.

They had also been given their new exwire uniform jacket and a purple and pink badge, but only half of what the exorcists wore, showing their rank as exwires. The girl's jackets only came up to half of their midriffs unlike the boys; which were basically the same as Yukio's except for the badge. All of theirs came down to their ankles, but the girls, showing off the normal pinkish skirt of theirs.

The shirt they wore underneath was up to their choosing as well as the pants as long as they were black; otherwise they would "clash horribly with your magnificent ensemble"—as per the words of Mephisto. They all had to wear the normal school tie—bow for girls—that was black and red with the white glyph on it.

Yukio sighed for the fifth time wondering if Shura had gotten drunk along with Rin in tow and lost them-selves on the way to the station. He had on his exorcist coat all buttoned up professionally. (Because we all know he has a stick up his-sorry, keep reading please.)

Bon glanced at his watch, shoulders slumping as he leaned against the wall mumbling about "stupid-lazy-idiots". He had on his jacket, but it was only zipped up; not buttoned allowing his white button-up school shirt to show. All the boys except Shima were wearing similar button-up shirts. He wore a bright orange shirt that had a scantly clad women lying across it. (I'll let your imagination run wild on that one.*shivers*) He never wore the tie anyway.

Konekomaru took a deep breath and enjoyed the down time, still a little sleepy even after all the excitement that had happened earlier. He too, was leaning against the wall with his jacket zipped up, but was relaxed as a sloth when compared with Bon.

Shima and Takara were outright sleeping against the back of the benches, snooze bubbles waiting to burst at the slightest noise. Their jackets were wide open to let in the cool morning air.

Shiemi and Izumo sat on the benches opposite of the two sleeping boy exwires, Shiemi bouncing with excitement and Izumo looking ready to bash someone's head in because of how uncomfortable the seats were. She just wanted to get on the damn train already. They both were in their usual school shirts with bows and the mandatory pink skirt all in all their normal uniforms, but with the black jacket added.

Angel was alone leaning against a metal pillar in his usual white attire, looking miffed that it was taking the 'lazy' Shura and the 'demon girl' so long to get there.

A clock on the station wall mirrored Bon's, who kept checking it every few second ready to get a move on. It was 9:23, seven minutes before the train was to be boarded and twelve before it left the station.

After all the events of the morning, by the time everyone got their things sorted out and packed, it was 8:40 and then it had only taken them twenty minutes to get to the station. They had been waiting for twenty more minutes as Shura had yet to show up with Rin in tow.

Everyone waited and waited and waited…

Till at last Angel could take it no longer and turning on his heel went to board the train.

"Those two will just have to catch another train; Miss Kamiki can be the liaison till then for the Benzaiten sect, we cannot afford to stall any longer-!"

A backpack was thrown at his head causing him to stumble and almost go over the edge of the train platform.

A snickering was heard as Angel abruptly sat up (once again a red bump on his head) and reached for his sword. Yukio rubbed the bridge of his nose and fixed his glasses, while placing a hand over Angel's hand that was fixing to draw Caliburn, _in public._

"Please refrain from drawing your sword in front of civilians, _Sir_ Paladin. As well as you Shura-_san,_ please resist the urge to torment _Sir_ Paladin at least until we are out of the public eye and there are no civilian witnesses to traumatize."

Everyone sweat dropped at the deadpan reaction to Shura's antics. Their attention was drawn to the sort-of-for-once, fully dressed exorcist with flaming red and whitish-blond hair. She held her knapsack in the crook of her arm and was busy chewing a piece of gum with her exorcist coat hanging open for the world to see her usual uncouth attire. She had on a white and gold bikini that held her abnormally large chest from the eyes of her younger companions,—but _just barely_.

"Wat'chya saying? I can't have any fun teasing Baldy unless there are no witnesses? Nya~ that's no fun, ya scaredy-cat four eyes!"

She walked up to the now eye twitching Yukio and proceeded to lean into him.

"After all, allow me ter have some fun before this" points behind her, "stick in the mud kills me with the shier boredom of her chastity-"

A sword was thrown this time and it hit dead center into the back of Shura's head.

"Gahhh!"

She knocked both Yukio and her-self over onto the floor as the blade landed for the second time that day into the safety of its owner's hands.

"Next time Shura I'll make sure to hit ya in the face, got it? Besides all I said is that I didn't want to wear a th-!"

Rin stopped her sentence just in time as she realized that everyone was listening. She grew red in the face as she quickly changed her sentence.

"I mean thigh-high leather boots! Yep, I didn't want to wear those boots you showed me, right_ Shura_?—and don't throw my stuff!"

Rin stood there still red in the face, with her hands on her hips. Her inky-blue hair was in a massive ponytail high on the back of her head and it flowed down to her hips curling jaggedly to the left. She had on the usual boy's tie around her neck with the girl's uniform jacket as well as the boy's version over it, almost as if she was oblivious to the heat. They were both open, revealing a blue graphic t-shirt with London's Big Ben tilted sideways across it, with a neon-purple caption **"Got Time?" **splayed across the chest.

She was also wearing white shorts with her sliver chain hanging out of the right pocket, while she still had her black combat boots; they were smaller than her usual ones she wore when she was a guy. Rin also had on black tights that went all the way up to her thigh, but you could only partly see them thanks to the shorts and boots; her tail lashed the air in annoyance from underneath her jackets.

The only skin showing was were the shorts came to a stop and the t-shirt was falling off of her shoulders; seeing how it came from her own stash of boy-clothing and not Shura's highly inappropriate scraps of cloth—I mean shirts. But it was stretched quite tight over her chest thanks to the extra additions to her body.

Angel and the rest of the exwires admired how good Rin looked in her outfit. Not too girly, but it still showed off every curve and it still held the wild rebellious nature of Rin. Now it just looked sexy with the whole 'look-at-me-wrong-and-I'll-mess-your-face-up' attitude Rin usually gave off, instead of just the 'I'll-break-your-face' part.

Bon nodded to him-self, _'Yep, there is no way in hell Rin would ever become chick, even in his mind.'_

Shima and Takara had awakened in the aftermath of Angel's untimely demise-err-fall. Shima watched the entire exchange with a lazy demeanor—till Shura got clubbed with Kurikara and Rin showed up. His ears (and eyes) only perked up in focus when she came into view.

Seeing the girl that he had previously back in the class room labeled "a-Greek-goddess-with-an-amazing-bust" he sat up and was fixing to tell her how hot she looked in those tights, when she started talking about not wanting to wear thigh-high…boots? He tilted his head quizzing,

'_I'm pretty sure she was about to say a-!'_

Takara yawned and stretched out his hands with his puppet on his left one, accidently hitting Shima on the back of the head, causing him to fall off the bench. Interrupting his train of *cough* dirty *cough* thoughts.

Takara looked at the fallen exwire and shrugged his shoulders the rabbit saying in a huff,

"Get off the floor, you look like an idiot!"

Shima moaned and dragged him-self up with the help of Konekomaru who came to the rescue after seeing Shima on the ground.

"Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"Please don't call me that Shima-san."

"Whatever you say Koneko-chan."

Konekomaru shook his head in bereavement at his nickname and let go of Shima as soon as he was able to stand up.

Across from them the two exwire girls were giggling and watching Rin as she tugged at her shorts for the sixth time in the last few minutes, complaining to Shura about "How the Gehenna, did girls stand to have the piece of clothing that was cut that high? That they were basically flashing everybody who watched be it shorts or skirts".

Shura rebuked 'That this was the entire point. Was it not?' Rin scoffed and catching the sight of Angel staring blankly at her arched her eyebrow in question.

"What are you looking at Blonde? Stare all you want, there is no way in Gehenna I'll ever forget the whole _'cutting-of-my-foot'_ incident!"

She huffed and grabbing her bag off of the floor she preceded to climb onto the train. Leaving several exorcists standing on the platform dumbfounded.

Bon broke in with an incredulous look on his face,

"You lopped off her foot?"

Angel shot him a dirty look and pointing his nose in the air and got off the ground. He dusted him-self off and turned his back to the crowd.

"It was for containment purposes only; this was before the higher up's decided to take a hand in Sir Pheles_ gamble_ with the son of Satan." He climbed on board muttering the last sentence, "Besides,_ it healed back together again, didn't it?"_

The exwires continued to stare at the door that Angel just entered the train through. Shura and Yukio shook their heads and being serious for once, Shura motioned for everyone to climb on board so that they could get this 'freak' show on the road-err tracks.

Yukio rubbed his temples and the bridge of his nose wondering if they would survive the forty-five minute train ride with those trouble-makers on board.

'_I should be getting paid double for this nonsense.'_

Rin on board walked to the first row of seats on the right hand side and picked the middle one. Flopping down she quickly unzipped her bag and seeing the poor passenger picked him up out of the bag.

"I'm so sorry Kuro! I had to get you through security somehow! You can sit in my lap till we get to the station, but I'll have to put you back in when we exit, ok?"

Kuro clambered down to her lap and tipsily went round in a circle and laid down, all the while complaining,

'**I don't like that bag Rin! It makes Kuro dizzy and that mean man poked me with that stick!'**

Rin grimaced and petted the demon sith cat as he began to purr arching his back, forgoing the traumatized memory from the security check in order to enjoy the petting an snuggle closer to Rin.

'**Rin is soooo warm! ~'**

Rin giggled and placed her bag in the seat by the window still petting the cat curled up in her lap. She stretched and settled in for the ride.

Angel entered the compartment a few seconds later pointedly not glancing at the demon girl in the first row as he made his way to the middle and sat down in an aisle seat on the left hand side.

Takara was next with his puppet and he sat in the window seat on the row opposite of Rin's, but back one.

Shortly after everyone else came in placing their bags in the compartments above their seats or in a seat next to them, everyone became seated.

Bon and Konekomaru sat behind Rin like usual, except Shima sat in the widow seat next to Rin. Konekomaru was in the window seat behind him and Bon sat in the aisle. Shima had placed his bag in the middle seat between Bon and Konekomaru.

"Shima-san?"

Bon sneered and rumbled,

"What do you think you are doing Shima?"

Shima turned around and gave them a lazy grin while sitting down next to Rin.

"What? I can't sit next to lovely Rin-chan? She doesn't mind does she?"

He turned to her and was met with an arched eyebrow and a shake of the head as Rin laughed quietly inside her head.

"See she doesn't min-!"

A bag was thrown at his face and hit its target. Izumo sat down in the aisle seat and huffed,

"He just wants to ogle at your chest that's what!"

Rin shook her head and finally laughed out loud. A melodic sound rang out that had everyone glancing at the blackish-blue haired exorcist in question.

"It's ok; we all know what a big perv Shima is! Besides if he try's anything I'll sic Kuro on him!"

The black cat flexed his claws sleepily and his tongue stuck out partly from his fanged mouth. This caused Rin to giggle uncharacteristically and rub the underside of his chin as his purrs increased in volume.

"Who is a vicious demon sith? You are~"

Yukio walked in just as all this was happening. Eyes widening slightly he saw everyone giving Rin amazed looks. They collectively thought,

'_That spell worked a little too well…'_

Coughing, Yukio fixed his glasses and said tentatively,

"Rin, how did you get Kuro in here?"

Rin looked up at her younger brother and gave him a strange look before saying,

"Well, I just placed him in my duffel bag and walked straight through security." She continued to pet the cat. "Why? I always bring Kuro along, always. He is my familiar isn't he? I grabbed him when I went to get some things out of the dorm. Besides, what are you doing calling me Rin, you never call me that unless it's important."

Yukio sighed and tried not to get on to Rin about sneaking his familiar, Kuro, on to public transport. He answered the second question after setting his stuff down on the floor on the left hand side of the train and sat in the aisle seat.

"Why, because Mr. Faust briefed me, Shura-san and Angel on how we are suppose to treat you on this mission." Seeing the confused look on her face he added,

"It wouldn't do if I addressed you as Ani or Ni-san while you look like girl, Rin. Plus, they probable already know I have a brother so I can't call you O-ne-san either, so till this mission is over you are Rin to me."

She crossed her arms and nodded her head.

"That makes sense. Ok, but I still get to call you spotty four eyes."

Yukio's eye twitched and he fixed his glasses yet again lest he make a scene. But he reserved his righteous anger for Shima. Giving him the evil eye he made it clear that if Shima tried anything it was going to be in exchange for blood.

Shima saw this, gulped and quickly rubbed the back of his head as he turned to face the window.

Shura entered last with Shiemi in front of her carrying both her bag and Shiemi's. Smirking, Shura saw the arrangement of the groups and snickered as she saw the exchange between Yukio and Shima.

"Stop glaring death at the poor kiddo scaredy-cat four eyes, yer will make 'im wet him-self! Nya~"

Yukio turned his glare onto Shura and she snickered again and lobed her stuff into the window seat in the left-hand first row.

She handed Shiemi's to her and watched as she staggered to the opposite seat of Bon's and let it tumble to the middle seat behind Yukio and Shura's seats. She puffed out air and slumped into the seat much like Shura just did ready for a nap.

Izumo raised her dots and asked,

"What do you have in that thing? Bricks?"

She shook her head and said low under her breath,

"Nope, it's a secret!"

She then giggled and straightened her jacket so that it was not creased as she sat normally in the seat. With Angel right behind her, she basically was alone by her-self except for Takara, but she seemed to want to be that way. She was jittery and bouncing up and down for some reason.

Izumo shook her head and turned around placing her cheek on her hand and sighing.

'_This is gonna be a long train ride__—what with these idiots.'_

With everyone settled in just in time, the intercom came on a told them to please be seated and that the train was about to begin moving; as well as thanks for riding the line to Inokashira.

With the train now on its way everyone settled in for the ride. It was now 9:37 and it would not be till 10:20 till they reached the other platform.

[With the stow-away…]

"Rin-chan is just sitting with the rest in the first row. No…but she has her familiar with her; if I get too close he will smell me. Hai, I will. But…Awww, Rin-chan tastes good….can't I just...Fine, I won't, at least not if she doesn't…Hai, Hai, sayonara."

The line went dead as Amaimon sat on top of the bullet train as it whipped past the landscape. He placed his gold phone away in his jacket pocket and brooded thinking he was going to be awfully bored. He wanted to taste Rin-chan again. Or at least talk to her. She had caught his attention when she had refused him his fun. She still smelt good just like her boy-self, but even then her scent smelled delicious and intoxicating, almost mouthwatering like those Bon-Bons his Ani had given him.

'_Mean Ani, saying I can't play with Rin-chan anymore. All I did was have a taste, was that so bad? Ok, maybe I shouldn't have bitten her, but it's gone now.__ He just wants to ruin my fun.'_

Amaimon sulked as he felt the wind rip past him. His Ani had chewed him out because of the stunt he pulled. But he wasn't that mad considering he hadn't gone overboard. Plus, Amaimon didn't tell him _all _the things he did to Rin. Amaimon shuddered lightly thinking about what his Ani would have done if he knew. If there was anything in the world he actually cared about, it was making sure he never got in so much trouble that Ani decided to 'punish' him. His 'punishments' were always horrible. Besides that it was starting to get chilly up there on the roof, so he decided to move into the empty compartment behind the exorcist's. He sat in the aisle waiting to make his move.

'_I can't wait to see Rin-chan's face when I give her the __'punishment' I came up with.'_

He took a box out of one of his pockets and laid in wait.

[Back to the exorcist's…]

Rin sighed to her-self as Shima snored to her right and Izumo's head lolled on her chest to her left. Most of the exwires were asleep or on their way to being so. Only Yukio, Angel and her-self were fully awake. Shura was sprawled across her seat snoring loudly with her mouth wide open. Rin was surprised that anyone could sleep with that noise as background music. Sweat dropping, Rin rubbed Kuro's back, which was too, sound asleep oblivious to the world.

Yukio was busy with a huge stack of paperwork in his lap. Every now and then he would tap the end part of his black pen against his chin in concentration. Angel sat in his train seat ignoring everyone else in favor of looking like a statue as he crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. His sword, Caliburn lay against the back of the seat next to him. Muttering every now and then, "Oh~ Angel~"

Konekomaru was fast asleep. Shiemi was nodding off with Bon struggling to stay awake. Needless to say it was a losing battle. It was only ten minutes since the train had started moving and they still had thirty-five minutes till they reached their destination. Everyone was taking the chance to sit back and relax.

Everyone except for Rin, she was fiddling with the strap from Koumaken's red bag. Wide awake and absolutely bored she kicked her combat boot clad feet in the air as she did so. Crossing her arms over her chest she tried to at least close her eyes and relax but alas the racket from both sides of the train kept her from doing so.

Just as well, a certain undergarment had been giving her grief every since she put it on. Twitching uncomfortable, her tail showed the annoyance of Rin by the bite of the cloth's wire into its owner's skin. When Rin could not take it anymore she grabbed Kuro and Kurikara and stood up; intending to relieve the problem in privacy.

Heading over to Yukio with demon sith cat in hands she plopped him down right on top of the paperwork he was doing. Startled, a long black squiggle cut across the page, leaving a very annoyed brother and a now ruined mission report in its wake.

He gripped the pen hard enough to break as his eye twitched in anger. Turning to his older sister he spoke deathly calm,

"Is there a reason you just did that Rin? A very _important _document has now been ruined, _**thank you very much."**_

Rin saw the vein throbbing on Yukio's hand as he tried to keep a smile on his face. Rolling her eyes she leaned down to whisper,

"Well, unless you want me to strip right here and now in front of all these boys then I suggest you hold on to Kuro," she petted the purring sith," take a nice nap and wait for me to fix the problem in the bathroom, qupish?"

Yukio's face drained of color as he nodded swiftly in assent as he stuttered,

"Yes o-of course pl-please hurry b-back!"

Rin smiled satisfied as she returned to standing position. Patting both Yukio and Kuro on the back of their heads she made her way to the back of the compartment.

All the while ignoring the heated glances from Angel; who, by the way was still acting as if he was the only person on board at the minute. Holding back the urge to flick him in the head, Rin passed him and coming to the door leading to the next car, opened it.

Walking into the room that led into the next train car she closed the one behind her and made for the second door opening it as well. Stepping through, she closed that one and continued down the aisle.

Humming, she walked to the bathroom compartment and slid it open. Not bothering to close it, she mused that this wouldn't take long to fix.

Taking off her jackets, her tail moved back and forth to the nameless tune she was humming and she pulled her shirt off as well. She placed all three on the bathroom sink along with Kurikara in its red bag. Taking a good look in the mirror she rubbed the side of her neck where large teeth marks once marred the skin. Shivering lightly, she quickly adjusted the strap of her neon blue and black bra that Shura had provided her; all the while shaking her pony-tailed head in disgust.

'_Why the Gehenna did I ever say I'd wear this stupid thing? Ace bandages would have worked just as well!__ Gahhh, this thing is worse than that stupid tail binding thing she put on me…'_

Sighing, Rin grumbled,

"And what the Gehenna does she mean by size D anyway? This thing should have come with a fudging manual or something…"

Remembering the entire incident made her shudder. Thinking back she fought the urge to grab something heavy and hit Shura over the head with it; even if she was only trying to help.

'_Damn cougar…'_

Rin finished the adjustments and went to place the three layers of cloth back on her—well back. She pulled her pony-tail out of the shirt and began to straighten out her attire. Satisfied for the moment she grabbed Kurikara in her left and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She walked back to the door leading to the first train compartment pony-tail, hips, and fluffy tail swaying side to side. As she reached the end of the aisle she raised Koumaken to her shoulder as she grabbed the handle of the sliding door and pulled. It wouldn't budge—at all. Rin frowned, confused.

'_Huh? This wasn't locked earlier…'_

The exwire blinked, not comprehending what just happened. So, she tugged the door again.

'_Maybe it's just jammed?'_

Rin pulled at the handle again hoping that it would un-jam it-self. After several heartfelt tugs her shoulders slumped inward as she growled.

"Stupid-"she hit it with her fist, "ass-" kicked it, "door-," and finally placing her boot against the wall and jerking at it in several different positions, **"OPEN!"** fell back on the floor tail whipping the air in frustration as she panted, out of breath.

"_Why the Gehenna won't it open?"_

She yanked her hair several different directions the realization dawning on her that she was stuck in the train compartment till they reached their next destination and someone would have to come rescue her.

'_Oh, Gehenna no! I am not getting rescued like some damsel in distress! I'm busting out of here!'_

Face twisted in determination she stood up, unclasped the first buckle around her katana and was about to slid Koumaken out of its scabbard; when somebody tapped her on the shoulder. Rin snorted and without turning around waved her hand at the stranger.

"One second, I'm fixing to break this door down!"

"Why?"

"Because it's jammed for the love-of-"

Rin grew deathly pale as she realized someone else was in the train car with her.

'_There wasn't anyone else in here earlier…and I would know that voice anywhere!'_

She swung around, hand still on the hilt as she bashed foreheads with the man behind her.

"_Ouch_, watch what your doing asshole!"

She glared up at the offender who held the top of his green-haired-pointy head as well as his throat. Dead expression marred by a pout, Amaimon pursed his lips as he coughed slightly. Whining, he accused,

"You made me swallow my pocky-stick."

* * *

><p>Show the love for Amaimon! Review! Please, if you see any typos, things that don't make sense...etc. those types of things! Thanks again peeps!<p> 


	8. Taking the Jokers Candy II

Hey, hey, hey I'm back people! With the amazing Chapter 8! I can't believe I managed to update in relative good time! Huh, Wild-Tama's on the game! Oh and those who watch the anime the old dude in the beginning is named Faust. Read the book people there are several; I personally like Johann Wolfgang Gothe's, but that's me!

"Stop, Time. Thou art so fair!"-Faust ( Or "Tarry on. Thou art so fair!")

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>**_ "You made me swallow my pocky-stick." _**/**

Amaimon looked down at his younger sibling as her eyes widened and she unconsciously took a step back away from him. Rubbing his throat he peered at her, taking in her new appearance. The overall assumption was:

"You look like you would taste good."

She just stared up at him as he towered over her letting the remark hang in the tense air. Pulling out a box out of his pocket, he dug out another chocolate-covered stick and popped it into his mouth; replacing the previous one that had been choked down haphazardly due to the collision of earlier. He then placed the box back into his right pocket.

Rin sat on the floor, knocked down by the run-in; black jackets pooling around her feet as she continued to stare in utmost horror at him. Then her silence was broken as she pointed an accusatory finger at him, growling,

"TEME!"

Amaimon pointed at his nose,

"_Me?__"_

Rin's eye twitched as her shoulders shook with rage. Standing up with a flourish, she waved Koumaken in its bag at the green-haired Earth King.

"Yes, you! What are you doing here?"

Amaimon lowered his hand as he chewed thoughtfully at the end of his treat. His blank stare focused right on Rin's face. Then he blinked and opened his mouth,

"To follow you."

Rin stepped forward making the motion to bash him over the head with Kurikara, but stopped.

'_He must have locked the door!'_

In panic, Rin whirled around grabbing the hilt of her sword, attempting to slice through the door and alert the others to the Earth King's presence, if they hadn't already figured it out.

She never made it.

Amaimon grinned slightly as he saw the flash of realization on her face and the dash to the door. He jumped above her and cart-wheeling, came to stand in front of the train car's sliding door as he turned around and grabbed the hand on Koumaken's sheath as the blade was partially drawn out of its scabbard. The blade was stopped from sliding out due to the fact that his hand kept her from pulling it out backwards and the handle from moving forward due to it being three inches from the wall. It felt as if the blade and her-self was in between a rock and a hard place. The rock his grip and not wanted to let go of the blade for fear of losing it like last time to the demon, the hard place.

Rin gasped and tried to back away as Amaimon held fast with his grip on her sword.

"**Let go!"**

She tugged backwards as he tightened his hand over hers. Seeing the lopsided grin on his face, Rin snarled and stomping on his toe yanked Kurikara out of his grip as he let go and bashing him on the head while she was at it. He yelped,

"Ouch!"

She twisted around and hitting the floor with a roll came up a few feet away from her original position coats flapping behind her, watching the demon in front for any sudden movements. All he did was hold his foot and head moping,

"That wasn't very nice you know."

Rin sneered, finally yanking Koumaken out; blue flames spilling around her as her flames ignited upon the swords length. They swirled around her body as her ears lengthened and her teeth enlarged slightly. Her fluffier-then-normal tail lashed the air as she made ready to fight the demon king.

"Humph, I'm not even here to fight you and you attack me."

The exwire leapt forward, slashing downwards not believing him for a second. Amaimon stood there chewing the meager remains of his second pocky-stick as he released his head and left foot.

_Why isn't he moving?__ Does he want me to cut him?_

That's when shebecome conscious to the fact that they were on a moving train and that if she fought inside the train there was a good chance that a lot of people would get hurt if it went off the tracks or worse, _exploded_.

At the last second possible she tucked and rolled, jumping off the floor were she would have landed, slicing Amaimon with Koumaken. Upside down for all about three seconds she skidded on the ceiling bouncing of the metal underside of the roof of the train car and back-flipping off of it to land by the opposite train compartment door.

Sheathing her sword, she huffed in frustration comprehending what a very _unpleasant_ situation she was now in. Amaimon could tear her apart with a single hand, let alone the fact that he probable cared less-then-nothing about the other people on the train.

_I need to find a way to get him away from the populated train cars. But how?__ If I don't…_

Images of broken and bloody bodies arose in her mind as she tried to work out a way to lure the Earth King further away from them._ I can't let that happen._

It was at this time that Amaimon decided to speak up from the other side of the car. About a minute had past since the beginning of the mock battle and he was starting to get bored with his assignment about _five minutes ago._

"Weren't you about to hit me? Why'd you stop? A fight isn't any fun if you don't hit anyone.""

Rin's shoulders shook as she gritted her teeth. _Does he think everything's just a game?_

"What's wrong with you? LEAVE ME ALONE! First the Amusement park, then the forest and then in the hallway! **Why. Won't. You. Leave. Me. Alone?**"

She gestured with her covered sword letting her free hand wave wildly about in her fury.

Amaimon just continued to chew on the last bit of his tasty treat and gulping down the remains dug in his pocket for the box and brought out another one. Winding his tongue around it he pulled it into his mouth with a large smacking sound.

Rin's eye twitched, a large bright vein bulging on top of her spiky blackish-blue hair covered head and she yelled,

"_**AND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP EATING WHEN I'M TALIKING TO YOU?"**_

The older demon stopped nibbling on the chocolate-smothered pocky-stick for a second—then slowly and deliberately opening his mouth wide—chomped down on the stick with a loud "_crunch"_.

Rin froze for five seconds. A clock could be heard ticking on the back wall near her. Then painfully slow her shoulders lifted up and down, once, twice, three times; a soft chuckling feeling the air. Then she looked up at the demon in maroon across the room. There was madness in her sapphire eyes as she lifted Kurikara still in its red bag and hit it into her palm several times.

"That's it, your going down punk."

Amaimon's blank stare widened as a smile swept across his face.

"You can try, Rin-_chan_."

The teasing is what did it. One second she was on the opposite side of the room and the next, her fist was in Amaimon's gut.

"Agh!"

The demon king wasn't expecting for her to come straight at him. _She's faster then before!_ Rin pulled back her sword and rammed it into the same space her fist had just occupied. Twirling around, she jumped onto the row of seats behind her as Amaimon swiped. His black nails just barely missed the fabric of her coats as she back-flipped to the next row, nimbly avoiding the next series of attacks. His hand went straight through the seat like a butter-knife. His next one punched a hole in its neighbor like it was paper. Rin danced to a fro avoiding him easily.

_I'm faster then normal! Is it because I'm a girl? I do feel lighter__—maybe this form's not as bad as I thought! _

She laughed out loud, starting to enjoy being faster the other. Usually every time she had fought the green-haired demon he was_ so_ fast; now it was the other way around!

"Haha! Can't keep up bastard?"

Amaimon's earlier smile liquefied into a snarl as he was now the one being taunted. He didn't think twice about continuing the fight, his Ani's orders to not stir up trouble forgotten as the younger threw jab after verbal jab at the elder. They never got to finish their fight in the forest after all…

"**Don't make fun of me!"**

Rin tumbled off the last set of chairs, hitting the floor running. As the elder demolished the last set of chairs he saw her reach the door and throwing open the next two sliding doors leading to the next compartment, she ran ahead letting the doors close behind her with a quick snap.

She had just enough time to hit the deck as both doors were punched inward and sent flying to that car's opposite wall. They flew down the aisle and hit the wall with a loud "_bang_", the metal ringing from the impact.

_Yowser, I think my plans working a little too well…_

Amaimon appeared in the door frame with murder in his eyes as he looked at the younger female. Then his eyes saw what was lying on the floor next to her.

Rin's eyes followed his and alighted on the box of Pocky-sticks that fell out of her own pocket.

_Oh, damn…_

You see when she had first hit Amaimon in the stomach; she also took that chance while he was still stunned to snatch the box from his pocket while he was otherwise—_preoccupied_. She thought it was a good idea at the time, till she saw the look on the normally stoic demon's face.

He blinked once, twice and then a smile tugged onto his face. His placid jade eyes lit up and he beamed. This at the time scared the hell out of Rin.

_I know that look—it's the same one he had when I finally unsheathed my sword in the forest!_

Rin scrambled off the blue carpeted floor grabbing the box—as well as Koumaken next to her—in the process. She then swung around holding both items in hand ready to fight; while shouting,

"Stop!"

The two-toned green-headed man took a step forward, the leer still stretched across his face showing his sharp canines. Really it was enough to send shivers down her spine—a real devil smile.

"STOP! I mean it, take one step closer and I'll…I'll-"

He cocked his head to the side a bemused-yet delighted curiosity shining from his features. The lackluster usual Amaimon was gone; in its place was now his playful side. Everything had been so boring till now.

_She finally wants to play!_

Of course, playing with the elder was the very thing Rin did _not_ want to do at the moment. No, not at all. Amaimon held out his hands as he sang,

"Well? ~ What will you do? ~"

Rin tried to think of something quick and really the only thing that came to mind was this:

"Take one step closer and I'll eat your pocky-sticks!"

She wanted to melt into the floor right then and there. _Seriously that's all I can say to a badass demon? That I'll eat his snacks? _She was contemplating whether to smack her-self, when she heard a chortle from the other side of the car.

The half-demon watched as the green-spike boy grasped his sides and began to laugh uncontrollable. His knees gave out as he doubled up in hysterics. The uncanny sound felt like water going down Rin's spine.

She looked on perturbed as he choked from laughing too hard. _Is he laughing?_

He finally quieted down with a few left over sobs, chuckling as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. He was now sitting on the floor legs crossed as he looked up across the room wiping tears out of his eyes. Jade orbs wavered with mirth as they met Rin's sapphire. He chocked out,

"Ne, if you do I get to play with you~"

He ended his rhyme with a lilt, smiling wide—happy as a kid in a candy store would be. Rin stood fixed to the spot as she tried to wrap her head around what just happened. _Huh?_

"You're not going to fight me?"

The exwire questioned dumb-struck. The demon king shrugged his shoulders undecided.

"Not unless you want too. I'm bored, so~ play a game with me. Or else."

She blinked, straightening from her fighting position as she stood baffled. The other waited for an answer all he received was a blank stare and a,

"Huh?"

"You know "Huh?" is not an answer."

Amaimon shot back puzzled as to why she wasn't responding properly. He pursed his lips speaking slowly,

"Sure, I'll play with you Ani." is what you're to suppose to say, and then you play."

Rin's mouth dropped open, eye-brow twitching along with a vein on the back of her left fist currently crushing the held hostage box of pocky-sticks.

"Are you serious? After your little psycho freak out, I'm supposed to just sit down and have a nice chat with you? Do you think I'm stupid?"

He looked her up and down slowly, then replied calmly,

"No, but you're a bit rough around the edges, per say."

_R__ough around the edges? Rough around the edges!_

That thought echoed around in Rin's mind as she once again leveled her gaze with his and gritted out,

"Rough around the edges you say? Boy, your just asking for an ass-whooping you know that?"

She rolled her shoulders, a tic developing in the upper left corner of her forced smile.

"But if it's a game you wanna' play then lets do this. I'll beat your ass so hard you'll go crawling back to Gehenna in tears!"

_I__f just playing a game with him will keep him from slaughtering anyone__—me included—__I'm defiantly game. _

She trudged forward grudgingly and watching him carefully sat down, mirroring him Indian style. Her jackets pooled around her and her tail twitched according to her jittery nature. Every time he moved slightly Rin would be ready to defend her-self. _Just because I'm a girl right now doesn't mean I don't have my demon strength, plus I'm faster now too._

The event in the classroom with Mephisto and Angel was not a factor, seeing how they were both too strong to do anything—but be man-handled, let alone try to beat them in a fair fight—at least at her current level. Now Amaimon she could handle, albeit not without sever damage to her-self, but still a few cuts hardly mattered when your fighting for your_ life_, you know?

"So what's it you wanna play, spiky?"

Amaimon's grin slipped a little at that, but he ignored that particular jab for once in favor to reaching for the box of chocolate sticks. Rin pulled back hitting his out-stretched hand with the scabbard warning him to not come any further. His hand jerked back with an "Ow" and he licked it dejected.

"Na-ah, I keeping these, if you so much as even _think_ about causing a ruckus, these babies' are going up in smoke."

To emphasize she banged the sword on the floor and set a corner of the box aflame with her blue embers. His eyes widened and he sulked,

"No fair."

Rin stuck out her tongue; she then extinguished the flame with another tap of her sword on the carpeted aisle.

"All's fair in love and war, Hun, besides I thought demons didn't know the concept of _fair_?"

The Earth King tilted his head to the side parrying,

"Then you wouldn't know it either, huh? _Hun~_"

She blanched at that, bitterly accepting the come-back.

"Touché. But seeing how I'm half-human that doesn't really apply now does it?"

The green-haired demons lips quirked back to the more then half-mast smile he had on earlier, before the teasing remark on his hair. _Now this is entertaining, but I want more…_

"Well, you won't be that way for long if Ani has anything to say about it, Rin-_chan_."

Rin puzzled frowned at the statement, teeth taking a bottom lip into her mouth showing her sharp baby demon canines.

Amaimon watched fascinated catching the sight of her tail again when she paused. It seemed to wave back and forth in greetings. He remembered back to the satisfying moment when he had it in his hands making his little brother submit to him. Of course, then he was hit below the belt; which didn't bring back fond memories _at all_.

Having said flash-back he didn't hear Rin's question, so he ended up nearly getting bashed in the head with Kurikara. Luckily, instead his hand caught it inches before his green-tinted hair—which surely would have crushed his wonderful spike.

"What?"

Rin's frown grew deeper, miffed at his lack of attention.

"I asked why you keep saying Ani. You've at least said something about him several times in passing. And were you zoning out? I have a feeling this is going to be a long train ride if you keep doing that. Even if we only have about," she checked the train clock above the gaping hole that was the train entrance. "Fifteen minutes left till the train stops." She looked back at him as he continued to stare at her.

_T__his guy's said something about this Ani person before. I didn't think demons could have siblings—or families for that matter! I wonder what kind of secrets he knows…_

He blinked at her, blank face returning; which she noticed seemed to be his default expression on most occasions. He then simply answered her previous question,

"Our Ani, of course."

Rin bristled at that, simply because it made no sense.

"What do you mean_ our_ Ani, last time I checked I was a twin, not a friggen' quadruplet!"

Amaimon smirked at this, moving a finger across his lip in the usual "zipping" manner and throwing away the proverbial "key". Which in turn fired up Rin even more so then before.

"Nani, don't just go ice statue on me, tell me what you mean!"

He shook his head and pointed to the box in her left hand. She glanced at it, then back at him making a face.

"No way, if you want them you'll have to win 'em."

He made the "unlocking and unzipping" gesture—causing Rin's tail to snap back and forth in agitation—then replied hopefully,

"As in a game?"

Rin smiled her fangy usual and nodded her head causing her pony-tailed hair to bob up and down, tail swishing in amusement.

"Yeah, how about a game of Truth or Dare?"

The tinted green haired demon king tilted his head to the side wondering,

"What's Truth or Dare?"

Rin face palmed, sighing dramatically,

"I forgot you are probable not familiar with Assiah games." She looked at the guy sitting opposite to her and gestured while she talked, "Well, Truth or Dare… is Truth or Dare, you ask the person if he—or she—wants to answer a question _or _wants to do a dare. If they don't the other person wins the round. You just say pass, by the way."

"So~," here she pointed at Amaimon. "You win a round and I'll give one, " waves the box of pocky sticks around, "to ya free of charge; plus you get to choose whether I say Truth or Dare for the next round, but if _I_ win the round," she winked at him saucily, "then I get to eat one and ask you a question. If I win the most rounds you will have to tell me everything I want to know. If you win…well, I'll play whatever game you want to next, deal? Oh and if you break the rules that person wins the round and gets a pocky-stick."

_H__opefully, a few very much needed to know answers will come out of this._

Amaimon stilled looking between the box and his little sister's face. He placed his left hand on his chin, rubbing thoughtfully tilting his head toward the ceiling. _If I do I can play with her, if I don't will probable end up fighting and Ani will ground me or worse tell Tō-san… _Amaimon abruptly looked back again, saying evenly,

"Deal, but I get to go first."

Rin smirked and placing the box with sword by her sides, waved her hand in Amaimon's direction telling him to go ahead. _I'll win either way._

"Well, Truth."

The black-blue haired child blinked expecting him to say the opposite, but shrugged her shoulders as she came up with a question.

"How old are you?"

* * *

><p>To make up for the lack of updates, here is a sneak preview of Chapter 9!<p>

Oh, and review people I love hearing from you!

Kufufuyofu~Wild-Tama

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**/**_ "How old are you?" _**/**

Amaimon brought his hand up to his mouth chewing on his black thumb-nail.

"I think I'm 830 years old, but I believe I would be," here he quirked his head looking up again, "16 and a half if I counted in human years."

Rin's jaw dropped, pointing at him amazed,

"You've lived 830 years? What in the name Gehenna are you,_ immortal_? Wait, do all demons live that long? If they do, does that mean I will? I mean that would be kind of cool…But still, 830 years?"

Amaimon took the nail out of his mouth smirking as he interrupted her string of babbling,

"I believe that is more than one question. I think that's against the rules, ne? Truth or Dare? And give me a pocky-stick."

Rin slumped back annoyed rolling her eyes. She shook her head letting her hair sway as she sat fuming. She tossed one at him and answered grudgingly,

"Truth."

Amaimon pouted, but never the less said,

"Why do you play around with those humans?"

The younger answered back matter-a-factually and without hesitation,

"Because they are my friends. Why? Is there some rule that I can't have human friends?"

The Earth King shook his head frowning,

"Iie, but it's frowned upon, Tō-san would go ballistic if he found out. He hates humans. Oh and give me a pocky-stick you broke the rules."

Rin gasped and puffing out her cheeks handed over a chocolate covered stick. She looked inside the box and found only three left. _Damn…I need to stop yakking…I only have ten minutes until the train stops to get what I need from him and not lose either._

"Truth or Dare?"

The elder opposite of her replied with,

"Truth."

Once again the half-demon was taken aback by his choice. For sure she thought that he would want to do something considered fun.

* * *

><p>P.S: Mephisto looks like such a dork in 1480's clothes!<p> 


	9. Taking the Jokers Candy III

**Tada! Once again have updated! Hehe, I'm so proud of myself! Ahhh, now on to the story, but first!**

** Note: I've changed my mind this will have a lemon in it, just because! Plus don't worry YAOI fans this will strictly be bxb no hetro here! I'll change Rin back to a guy soon! I promise for now enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>**_ "__How __old __are __you?__" _**/**

Amaimon brought his hand up to his mouth chewing on his black thumb-nail.

"I think I'm 830 years old, but I believe I would be," here he quirked his head looking up again, "16 and a half if I counted in human years."

Rin's jaw dropped, pointing at him with amazed eyes sparklingly and tail wagging in excitement,

"You've lived 830 years? What in the name Gehenna are you,_ immortal_? Wait, do all demons live that long? If they do, does that mean I will? I mean that would be kind of cool…But still, 830 years?"

Amaimon took the nail out of his mouth, smirking as he interrupted her string of babbling,

"I believe that is more than one question. I think that's against the rules, ne? Truth or Dare? And give me a pocky-stick."

Rin slumped back annoyed rolling her eyes. She shook her head letting her hair and tail sway as she sat fuming. She tossed one at him and answered grudgingly,

"Truth."

Amaimon pouted, but never the less said with the stick in his mouth,

"Why do you play around with those humans?"

The younger answered back matter-a-factly and without hesitation,

"Because they are my friends. Why?" she brushed a forelock away from her face. "Is there some rule that I can't have human friends?"

The Earth King shook his head frowning,

"Iie, but it's frowned upon, Tō-san would go ballistic if he found out. He hates humans." He stated this in a matter-of-factly attitude. "Oh and give me a pocky-stick, you broke the rules."

Rin gasped and puffing out her cheeks handed over a chocolate covered stick. She looked inside the box and found only three left. '_Damn__…__I __need __to __stop __yakking__…__I__ only __have __twelve __minutes __until __the __train __stops __to __get __what __I __need __from__ him__—_without _losing __either.__'_

"Truth or Dare?"

The elder, opposite of her replied with,

"Truth."

Once again the half-demon was taken aback by his choice. For sure, she thought that he would want to do something considered fun. But hey if the kid wanted to…

"You keep popping up everywhere."

It was a statement, not a question, though Amaimon nodded anyways to humor her. The first stick devoured and the second pocky-stick now being chewed.

"And you keep messing with me."

Nod.

"You've attacked me three times."

Nod, and comment, "Yeah, but you're the one who started the third." Rin rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't have gotten in my way. You've been following me, both ways and all the while keep hinting at this "mysterious" Ani."

The Demon King raised an eyebrow, not saying anything. Rin furrowed her eyebrows taking the questioning to another level, flippantly mentioning,

"So all in all, I'm: one," she raised a finger, "your little brother—well, not right now, but you get the point—two," another digit, with a twist of disgust on her face showing fangs, "related to you somehow—and it's starting to sound an awfully lot like a certain on-fire-with-blue-flames-deranged-fruit-loop I've meet once in my life. Three," She emphasized this with a third, "it also sounds like I know this "Ani" that you speak of, and last, but not least: fourth," the final finger came up, "Tell me who this person is and by the way, what's your favorite color?"

She sat back a serious expression across her face as the other wracked his thoughts. Amaimon digested all she had said. He contemplated whether to answer her, but figured, _'__Hey, __might __as __well.__'_ and answered,

"Yes,—yes, you are my little brother, but technically only on our Tō-san's side." He looked directly at her as he continued sucking on the last pocky-stick he was given. "There are more of _us_, but that isn't an issue—and if Tō-san heard you describe him that way he would laugh at you and then spank you." He added this after the fact.

Then he scrunched up his face looking thoughtfully at the ceiling as he said, "You should know Ani; after all, you see him probable every day. He is so obsessed with you, I bet he changes his schedule just so that he can accidently bump into you in the hallways. I do believe you _call_ him the head of the school and my favorite color is blue-green. _And_ once _again_ you've violated the rules."

He outstretched his hand to receive another stick after finishing and got a high-five instead. He stared blankly at her. Rin on the other hand smacked the palm again and lend back smirking.

"I don't owe you anything; in fact you gave me more than I asked to the simple question: "What color do you like?"

She took a chocolate pocky-stick out and chomped down on the end of it, all while he watched. Amaimon blinked then his face darkened as he realized had been tricked. She had merely stated all of those accusations, not asked if they were true—and he had supplied all of the answers like a dumb-ass without hesitation. '_She __cheated!__'_ Amaimon had been playing the game seriously and so gave the true answer to every question she had asked, only to be duped. He growled out, eyes flashing with anger,

"**You cheated, _that__'__s_ againstthe rules!"**

She meanwhile was contemplating his words. '_So __I__ know __this __guy, __ne?__'_ She swirled the pocky-stick around in her mouth and shook her head as she answered him hotly,

"It's not _cheating_. You said everything out loud. I never _asked_ if all of it was true or not, you are the one who told me so. Besides we only have nine minutes left till the train arrives in Inokashira."

Rin chewed the last remains of the pocky-stick looking at the ceiling then back at Amaimon who lowered his head, a deep frown etched across his face. He then suddenly stood up the usual void expression he had on plastered on his face while he was bored announcing,

"I'm bored with this game, but I have another game in mind that we can play…"

[With the exorcist in the first car…]

Angel was not having a pleasant time. The train still had a few minutes left until the train reached the station and he hadn't been able to do anything, but sit there and fidget. Plus the fact that every few seconds his mind would wonder to the images of Okumura Rin. His eye twitched in annoyance.

'_Damn it, why am I thinking of that demon child?'_

The blonde-haired paladin leaned further back in his train seat, grumpy because of the irritating thoughts. He was a holy man for the love of God! Why was he even thinking about that, _thing_? So what if she had creamy skin, silky hair and smelled like mangos and cream? '_Plus,__ she__ felt __soft __and__ was__ just__ the __right __size __to __hold, __she __probable __would __have __looked __very __nice __on __my __white __satin __sheets __spread __out __and~__What__ the __hell __am__ I __thinking! __Nice? __Nice? __Oh, __how__ that __foul __little __temptress __has __tempted __me!__'_ Arthur Auguste Angel grabbed his blonde hair hysterically whispering,

"Oh my lord and savior, please deliver thy sinful self from the clutches of that demon's temptations. Thy know thy sins and wishes to repent, please Lord and redeemer deliver this blameless soul from the devil's tempters-"

"Urusai! Go save your own ass! Some of us our trying to sleep!"

Takara's pink and purple rabbit puppet disappeared over the rim of his seat leaving Angel to stare at the place it had been.

He then broke down into anime tears praying ever more fervently for salvation.

Exactly as Takara had said everyone else in the train car was snoring away, heads lolling in blissful sleep. Even Yukio had fallen asleep, pin on the floor from it dropping out of his dangling hand that used to be propped up on the chairs arm rest. He had slipped asleep after the third boring and headache inducing report. No one even heard the occasional battle sounds coming from behind them.

[Back to Rin and Amaimon…]

Rin tensed hearing the slightly disturbing lilt to his voice, the grin melting off her face as she swallowed the last of the chocolate treat and scrambled up as he took a step closer to her. She grabbed her sword in her right hand and tucked the box into her inside jacket pocket.

"Hey, you're just mad that you gave me more information then you wanted!"

He finally looked at her with his jade eyes and smiled. Rin shrank back gulping, her left hand shooting to her neck remembering what had happened that morning, knowing he was looking at her like he did earlier. It was time to make her exit.

'_Exit__ stage __in-whatever-direction-the-psychopath-demon-is-_**not**_-in!__'_

She dived towards the door behind her just as Amaimon dented in the floor where she was previously sitting. Sweat dropping, she rolled over covering her head as she reached the door somewhat hysterically thinking,

'_All this over some pocky-sticks!' _

Rin ran straight into the door, a surprised expression on her face as she was knocked backwards. 'Awww, this can not be happening!' She turned around to find Amaimon smirking triumphantly with his fingers raised as he just locked it with a snap of his fingers. She growled and backed against the door as he came closer. There was only one way she was going to get through the door, and it was probable the worst plan in the history of plans, but come on she was desperate. So she calmed her shaking legs that felt like jelly and plastered a fake smirk on her face taunting,

"Ne, here I thought you were some bad-ass Demon King, but you can't even catch someone like me! That's really sad you know? I mean-" she ducked as he pounced; crashing into the door in his anger, breaking it off its hinges reminisces of the earlier destruction by his actions.

The way clear she jumped over him as he got up shaking the debris off of him as he made a grab for her. She tucked and rolled as he threw a punch aimed at the back of her head. Panting, she twisted around dodging another swipe of his sharp black nail. He was growling showing off his longer sharper canines as Rin flipped over backwards escaping a vicious kick to her midriff.

"_**Come back here!"**_

Unfortunately, for the inky-blue haired child, _height_ has and always will be an issue. She landed perfectly; right on top of the end of her boys' exorcist coat. Tripping, she fell off-balance getting tangled in the heavy material. Amaimon took the chance and pounced on her. She meanwhile tried wrestling out of her coat. Kurikara clattered to the floor to her right, halfway underneath the seats.

"_Aghhh! Damn you, coat!"_

Struggling, she rolled into a ball as best she could as the demon above her tried to pin her arms.

"**Stay still."**

He commanded her melancholic—though still with a malicious glint in his eye— as he finally succeeded in pinning her limbs. He fisted her hands above her head and sat on her stomach just like he had earlier that morning.

"Get off! Get off! Get off!"

She shook, shaking her head back and forth as she wiggled underneath him, yelling at him. Amaimon leered, leaning down to whisper sadistically in her ear,

"See, isn't this a fun game?"

He nipped her pointed ear as she shuddered under him.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you said you were my _brother_!"

He tilted his head to the side looking down at her blushing face momentarily confused for a second.

"And why does that matter? I do this sort of thing with Ani all the time."

Rin just looked at him. And looked and looked and looked. She grew redder then what some would say to be an impossible shade of the crimson color. The exwire suddenly gasped openly, sapphire eyes wide, bursting out,

"WHAT! That-that-that's just_not_ normal dude! If you have an older brother whose molesting you, that's like _assault_! Worse then that, he is like a pedophile,—a child-molester, a friggen' rapist! I don't know how in the entire friggen' place of Gehenna that you could actually think that's ok, but you need to get your head examined!"

She violently shook her head in disbelief.

"Of all the things that would _explain_ that sick head of yours, no wonder you're messed up! I mean if Yukio were doing_that_ sort of stuff to…"

Rin immediately shivered and banished _that_ specific train of thought far away from her mind hoping it would die in a fiery, burning death.

"Man…that explains a _lot_! Look you can get help for that you know. I mean if you told someone—well you kind of told me, but I'm just a kid—they could help you, you know?"

The entire time Amaimon sat on top of her stomach hearing continuously words she spouted as she ramble on and on and on he didn't quite understand what she was talking about. Halfway through he stopped listening and tuned the rant out watching her lips move, wondering if the younger still tasted of mango's and cream. _Her__ taste__ shouldn__'__t __have__ changed__…_

Rin noticed the glazed look in his eyes as he leaned a bit further down realizing he hadn't been listening to a single word she had said.

"Hey, Amaimon or whatever your name is, what are you doing? Don't you dare try to pull something like you did earlier, ok? That shit hurt! Are you listening to me Amai-?"

He kissed her. It wasn't soft and fluffily either. He nipped and bit her lower lip harshly, tasting blood as it split open due to his sharp canines. _Delicious__…_ Blood always had a way of exciting him, blame it on his inner demon instincts. The green-hued demon loved the sight of the red viscous liquid, the way it stained everything in a crimson hue…

He bit down harder lapping up the tasty drink as it seeped out of her broken lip. Rin on the other hand was completely mortified at his actions. She had clamped shut her eyes soon after he started to nip. She moaned in pain feeling a weird warmth start to seep through her. Rin struggled even more desperately then before not quite sure why she was beginning to feel drowsy. Frustrated with how strong he seemed to be, she then felt his tongue dipping into her mouth trying to push inside.

'_Oh, Gehenna no! He is not going to fondle me like last time!'_

Rin released her flames knocking the maroon wearing Earth King to the floor some feet away onto his back. He flipped over landing painfully hard on his face. She—still on fire—hastily scrambled up wiping away some blood that had collected on her bottom lip, thanks to Amaimon's insistent nipping. She spotted Koumaken to her right and picking it up she stalked forward walking straight up to him. Instead of doing what most sane people would do in such a situation—run away.

Too mad to do so and sprouting off whirling blue flames the seats caught fire around her in her anger. Inky black hair and the fur of her tail licked with blue tendrils of fire. Her tail lashed the air angrily behind her. She bent down growling picking him halfway off the floor by his tail-coats collar singing it as he blinked dazed from his vacation with the floor. The fire spread across his front, but he didn't react just looking at her with blurry teal eyes.

"Let's set one thing straight. Never, _ever_ do that again! Do you understand me, punk? We are _siblings_," she stretched it out hoping it would sink in still shaking him. "_Siblings _don't—and I repeat, _**don**__**'**__**t**_ _kiss_ or have _relationships_ like that! It's just wrong! Now, I don't know what kind of mess-up childhood you _had_, I don't even care if that's how demons are suppose to _act_! If you continue to try and force me into those kinds of situations, I'll cut off your friggen' head!—Not to mention it hurts like a mother when you try to do something, what are you a masochist?"

He lay there quietly stunned as she finished off her rant. The blue flames died away slowly leaving only a few of them still alive in her hair and clothes as well as on the still smoldering seats. Amaimon while was focused intently on the fuming—and quite literally smoldering—female before him. _'That__'__s __strange__…'_

No one had ever so vehemently opposed a kiss or two from him. He could not understand at all why Rin was so upset. After all it was in demon's nature to be very—touchy. Now maybe a tug or two on the tail would have warranted a fierce slap or brutal bite, but to openly even suggest that she had not liked it was strange in it-self! '_Ani__ always__ likes__ it__ when__ I__ bite __him. __What__'__s __her __problem?'_

Seeing the confused blinking of his teal eyes, Rin calmed down a little and let go of his collar. She sighed, dejectedly rubbing her left hand over her face while sweeping away some unruly strands of hair from it, courtesy of the little tousle just seconds ago. Flames finally going out once and for all, she didn't notice the fire on the train seats disappearing as if they had been blown by a strong gust of wind. Amaimon did, but he said nothing busy with the pissed off sister in front of him.

'_Well,__ so__ much __for __telling __him __off __Rin!__' _Her sapphire eyes softened at the sight of his pathetic visage and looked away for a couple of seconds making up her mind. Amaimon sat back up and rubbed his noise—even if he did like pain, having his nose hit the floor—twice—still brought tears to his jade eyes.

'_If__ only __he __wouldn__'__t __look__ at __me __like __that, __I __mean __come__ on! __Here__'__s __a__ dude __that __was __just __trying __to __kill __me __a __few __minutes __ago __and__ look __at __him __now,__—__crying__ from __having __landed__ on __his __face__ and __being __yelled __at! __Come __on __God, __give __me__ a __break!__' _She pleaded silently to the heavens as she turned back to face her "older brother", silently deciding what to do.

"Look, you just can't go around—well, _attacking_ people! It's wrong and one day you're going to do that to the wrong person and their going to hurt you worse then I just did, they may even kill you! Not every one likes being," here she gulped blushing, scratching her cheek with her left hand. "Well, being touched like that! I've only met you a few times and you haven't exactly been a barrel of fun if you get my drift. You've tried to kill me and my friends, even threatening to break my sword! I don't care if they are laughing at you! That is _so_ not a reason to try and _kill _a person! That's not the way you make friends ok? If you want to have fun, do it normally! I mean today was kind of fun in demented way…"

She stopped talking then starting blushing furiously for some reason as she made eye contact with him seeing a growing smile and sparklingly eyes in return.

"Wha-what are you looking at! I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble! I mean if everything you said is true, about the whole you being my brother and all—plus that little side dish of flaming blue fruitcake as our _Tō-san_, then if you go around killing and hurting people the exorcists are going to _kill_ you. I mean, they wanted to execute me just for _living_! What they would do to you for_that_ is beyond what I can comprehend, but it seems to me that it would be a whole lot worse then what they planned to do to me!"

She lowered her eyes sadden by the prospect of something happening to her family. Yeah, that's right her _family_, if Amaimon is her elder brother, then damn all those up-tight moldy old self-righteous priests who think they are any better then the rest of them! If she said she would protect her friends and family, then damn it all to the lower depths of Gehenna she was going to do it! She raised her eyes to meet his wondrous gaze with her own determined stare.

"I'm just saying—and don't take this in a weird way—take care of your-self. You know, I-," she strutted out the last part a wee-bit embarrassed of what she was about to say next, but was dead set on doing this. She still breathlessly rushed through it, checks burning. "I just do-don't want my family to get hurt, alright! If you, you know, ever _need_ anything don't just take it out on other people—_human__ or __demon_ otherwise—come find me or something, ok?" She tilted her face to the side and then whirled back around a smirk on her face. "Here, I'm gonna give you my phone number—you have one right, a cell phone?"

The amazed Demon King dumbly shook his head up and down slowly. She smiled brightly and taking out the box of pocky-sticks took one of the sticks out and wincing a bit licked the end wetting it, the blush reddening on her face.

"Don't have a pen…"

She then wrote down her—Shiro's really—number and handed the box with one left to him. He took it hesitantly as well as gingerly not wanting to wipe off the messy scrawl of numbers. She stood all the way up glancing at the clock hands on hips, calmly stating,

"There you're all set. The train's about to stop, I suggest you get out of here while you can. Don't want the other's to spot you! They would lose their heads!" she glanced back at him giving a roguish wink. "And yours as well!"

She stepped around him and reached the gaping entry way to the next car. She then swirled around and hit him on the head with Koumaken. A loud conk echoed throughout the cabin.

"That's for this morning!" She then leaned down and cupping his grimacing face gave him a sweet peck on the cheek. "And that's for being truthful to me." Straightening up she waved and walked out, "Ja mate ne!"

And she was gone; Amaimon sat on the floor rubbing his head in bewilderment. He then placed a hand against the cheek she had just kissed.

'…_Ani was right, females are strange creatures. But…I like that one.'_

He genuinely smiled—just a small quirk of his lips and dusting him-self off, got up, walked to the end of the car and opened the door. He was gone in seconds, not a trace left of him in the train compartment.

Rin on the other hand, walked blindly to the door that had started all this nonsense, thoughts racing as she reached for its handle.

'_He may be sick in the head but I guess he is family no matter how strange. After all Yukio is far scary than anyone I've ever met. Compared to him; Amaimon barely even ranks on my psychopath list. But you know what; he never did tell me the name of our Ani… besides that whole riddles talking he did never did say his name…'_

Rin reached for the handle and turning it, the door slid open smoothly. She smiled, gladdened that that particular experience was over and done with. But just as she was about to step over the threshold and open the last door, it hit her. She stayed stunned and frozen for what seemed forever. She lowered her hand that was outstretched for the next handle's door. Her grip on Kurikara tightened to the point that the part-wooden and part-metal scabbard squeaked from the pressure.

"_Damn __him_. **Damn**** him ****to ****Hell**_._ **Damn**** him**** to **_**Hell **_**and **_**Gehenna!**__**"**_

The exwire shook with rage. Gritting her teeth, she hit the side panel of the wall denting it inwards slightly. _'__I__ never __should __have __trusted __him! __Never! __That __ass-hole! __When __I__ see __him __next __time __I__'__m__ gonna-!__'_

She froze her face being blank, wiped of emotions in her surprise. She had just thought of the most wonderful idea ever. She bent down, a vicious smile tugging her lips into a snarl. The inky black-haired child pulled out her grey cell phone from her combat boot—Shura _had_ said it was one of the safest places to hide something valuable—that and in a bra. But she wasn't up for that _type_ of protection, so she hid it in her boots.

Pressing a few buttons furiously she hit send a fierce sneer across her face and placed the phone back into her left boot. Satisfied for now, she opened the door and stepped into the compartment that held her comrades.

She face-palmed in disbelief, dragging her hand down her face, eye twitching in dismay as she looked at the scene before her. Falling to her knees she listlessly slid to the floor. She was hugging the door way, still glaring at the scene before started crying anime tears, severely depressed at this turn of events. _'__How?__ How! __They __didn__'__t __even__ hear __us __fighting? __Everyone's __fast__ asleep__…__after __everything__ that __just__ happened__—__they__ are__ just__ friggen__' __sleeping?__'__' _She cried out loud,

"Why?"

And once again Takara was roused from his sleep and the rabbit lifted up from behind the seat.

"_Urusai!_ Geez, you would think people would have more manners…"

Rin listened watching the pink and green-tie rabbit sink back down, then sighed, depressed deciding to get up to go sit down in her seat to rest after the long train ride. She finally made it down the aisle bypassing the row that Angel was asleep in with his annoying sword Caliburn—after vigorously praying he decided to take a nap—Shiemi, Bon and Konekomaru were snoozing in the next row. Takara was asleep again after yelling at her—she guessed he was somewhat awake enough earlier to do so.

Shura was snoring up a storm next to the window head on the glass plane and the rest of her body sprawled across the empty seat in the middle of the row between her and Yukio. Speaking of which, Yukio was lying against the back of his seat with Kuro cat-napping in his lap. The papers he was working earlier forgotten under the fluffy mass of demon sith. Rin giggled at the absurd image of him drooling with a peaceful look on his face. She than noticed the uncapped pen on the floor and smiling sweetly leaned down to pick it up. Placing it in his coat pocket—recapped—she patted his head hoping he would got some much needed rest in and cupping her hands lifted the sleeping demon familiar of her twin brother.

The cat stirred briefly, images flashing through the telepath connection they had with each other. Kuro murmured sleepily, _**'**__**Rin?**__** I**__** love **__**catnip **__**wine~**__**' **_Rin chuckled at the sleeping cat and placing him around her shoulders let him curl up around her neck both of his tails winding around it like a fluffy scarf. She turned to the row of seats next to theirs that held her two classmates.

Izumo and Shima were too, slumped in the seats napping. Rin made her way to her middle seat, squeezing in front of the indigo-hair-colored girl carefully trying not to wake anyone up—or drop Kuro—as she plopped down into her seat, wrapping Kurikara in her arms. She leaned back sighing in contentment Kuro's warmth seeping through her clothes. Being manhandled by her Nii-san was tiring. She had also thought about it earlier and came up with the idea that Amaimon, no matter how egregious his behavior had been in the past, was in her eyes a hell of a lot better in the person's department then that ass of an Ani. So she named them accordingly, it was sure to piss off the oldest, no doubt about it.

Sighing with a smug smile on her face she inhaled deeply and tried to take a nap. Key-word—tried, the intercom came on a few seconds afterward.

"Thank you for riding the Keiō Inokashira line. The Mitaka-stop is coming up shortly; maintain your seats till the train has fully stopped please. Have a nice day! And don't forget any personal belongings and safely exit the train in an orderly fashion!"

Rin's eyes snapped open, left eye twitching as she sank farther into her seat—and into the quagmire of severe depression.

"God hates me…"

[With Mephisto Pheles…]

There were papers strewn across the head masters' desk as he lay napping quietly on several pieces of paper. Dressed in his usual gentlemen attire he snoozed away on his official-looking paperwork. He wrinkled his noise in his sleep and murmured something inaudible, nuzzling his face into the crook of his arm that his head lay on top of.

Usually the saying is let sleeping dogs lie, but hey, machines really don't give a flying-

{Fanfare!}

A loud ringing filled the air as Mephisto's head jerked up off the desk as he nearly fell out of his seat. Papers flew as he woke suddenly and landed in an even more chaotic mess than before all over the floor. He glanced around groggily and not seeing his phone, sighed rubbing the black bags underneath his eyes.

He spoke tiredly, "Eins! Zwei! Drei!" He snapped his purple-gloved left hands fore-finger and thumb together at the end of the German count.

The pink-slide cell phone appeared in his hand with a pink cloud of multi-colored marshmallow stars. A few more papers feel off the edge of the desk as the phone changed places. Continuing to vibrate—charms clanging as he glared annoyed at the offending device. Mephisto rubbed the bags under his eyes with his right palm and clearing his throat of the rough edge to it from sleep, slid the contraption open not bothering to check caller ID before answering,

{"Mephisto Pheles-desu, how may I help you? ~"}

A long silence stretched out across the wire as Mephisto frowned in confusion.

{"Hello?"}

The silence continued, annoying him to no end. Finally, he growled pulling the phone away from his pointed ears and looked at the caller ID. He froze for a second wondering whether he should throw the phone across the room or perform an exorcism on it. The name of the caller blinked on his screen.

{Fujimoto, Shiro}

Then his more rationale side can into play and he giggled to him-self.

'_How silly of me to forget! Shiro gave his phone to little Okumura Rin. It's still says his name when calling or messaging my phone, because that's the name in the address book~!'_

Mephisto leaned back in his swivel/arm chair with the pink phone in his hand still giggling in amusement. A few thoughts passed through his head as he went through the address book and changed Shiro's name to Rin. He was contemplating whether to open the message—because it was a text not a call—blinking in his inbox.

'_Hmmm, the only people that know my number are those that need it for professional reasons. Even Amaimon and I rarely ever use it for anything other than important matters…' _

He sighed propping his chin on his left hand debating whether he should open it or delete it and take his number out of Rin's phone. In the end he decided it was ok seeing how it would be more effective to leave it in there so that if there was ever a problem he would be able to contact him. _'__I__'__ll __have __to __tell __him__ to__ only __use __it __for __important__ concerns __and__ not __as __a __casual __talk-to-me-anytime-line__—__not__ that __he__ ever __talks__ to __me__ in__ the__ first__ place __anyway__…'_

This brought Mephisto to a depressed state, he loved talking to his brothers—when they weren't being annoying of course. Besides Rin was a different kind of funny on all certain kind of levels. The entire time that Rin had been at True Cross, Mephisto had tried his absolute hardest not to do anything strange to the cute little thing.

'_He__ is__ just__ too__ adorable__…'_

Of course, that was making his job to teach him the rules of being a demon, very hard. This was one of the reasons for calling Amaimon to engage Rin in a "play" date. In the end it came to his mind that that approach wasn't really working and he had been plotting ever since on how to give him his much needed demonic education. This coupled with the fact that Rin had no idea about who he and Amaimon really were, was getting in the way.

The head master pondered this fact for a few more minutes then decided what the hell and opened the message thinking about his delightful little brother.

His hand slipped out from underneath his chin and he slumped in his seat, passing his empty hand over his face as he began to giggle hysterically. In his amusement a laugh bubbled up from his throat and he began to laugh harder than before. He kept on with this till he was sobbing in mirth. He wiped a tear away from his eye and hiccupped still passing into laughter every few seconds as he reread the message.

"So you've entered the game as well? My, my, my, my, my~ that child is just _too_ naughty…I'll have to come up with a different plan now, but this is just the thing I've been waiting for~!"

Wistfully, he closed his phone after deleting the incrementing message and shuffling the papers on his desk into a neat stack. Then he got up and pulled his white mantel and top-hat on. He exited via the grandiose red and black mahogany double-doors and was gone with a lingering,

"Things are finally getting interesting~!"

It wouldn't be till later that he saw the local Mitaka news.

[Somewhere in Rin's sent inbox…]

{_The __next __time __I__ see __you __clown __I__'__ll __make __Tō-san __look __like __a__ friggen__' __saint __compared__ to __what __I__'__m __gonna__ do __to __you!_

_~ Love, your Otōto.}_

* * *

><p><em>Haha, you probable thought it was in this chapter did you? Nope in a few chapters I promise, but for now: review!<em>

_I sincerly thank all of you who have already done so! Tarry a while. Thou art so fair!-Wild~Tama  
><em>


	10. Tails suck, proverbially

**I'm still here, if not completely ashamed to not have updated, but hay, I have life and need to exorcise it every now and then. Get it, exorcise? No? Sorry, lame joke. Ok, get ready, set go!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>** _Rin__'__s __left __eye __twitched __as __she __sank __farther __into __her __seat.__ "__God __hates __me__…"_**/**

She just could not believe her luck. Regrettable, she sat back up and glanced around. Everyone else in the car was waking up from the announcements that just came on saying that the train was at its destination.

Izumo to her left yawned as she stretched, standing up sleepily. Shima on her right spluttered awake and hit his head against the window in his momentary confusion. He cringed and rubbing his rosette head, stood up to stretch his back. Bon and Konekomaru could be heard yawning and getting up, stretching too, from the uncomfortable sleeping positions they were in.

A loud thump and a squeak were heard from Shiemi. The rabbit was heard berating her,

"Watch it! That bag could take down a man!"

A giggling was heard from Shura as she peeked over the seat offering her sarcasm/assistance to the situation.

"Need help with that Hun? ~" She drawled in her lazy accent as she glanced over to Angel, snorting. Her neon lavender eyes widened and a mischievous quirk settled at the edge of her mouth.

She hopped over the seat picking up Shiemi's bag along the way, handing the heavy thing to her. A small "Thank you!" from the kind blonde and the flaming-red and blonde hair was now leaning on the back of the middle seat of that row, grinning maliciously down at the paladin who was beginning to wake up.

She snickered poking him in the head with her finger inhaling a considerable amount of air for her next sentence,

"**Wakey, wakey, sleeping baldie! Time to get yer ass up! ~"**

Needless to say he was awake pretty quick. Yukio too, spluttered awake, gun in hand looking for the threat. His papers cascaded off of his lap and onto the floor everywhere. He blinked, now fully awake and alert only to glare at Shura. As the others in the train car did as well.

"May I ask; that you are doing Shura-san?"

"Annoying the hell out of me—and get out of my face Shura!"

Angel raised his blade to Shura's throat—still sheathed in her leather scabbard—as the minx tilted her head up, still snickering. Caliburn added in,

'**Humph, Angel~ does not wish to associate with you! Move.'**

Shura rolled her eyes as he glared at her. Yukio shook his head holstering his sidearm. Everyone else snorted, turning around ignoring the antics of their chaperones as they grabbed their bags ready for the train to stop.

"Angel put your sword away. Shura get out of his face and Rin—are you here?"

Rin sighed and stood up leaving the demon sith cat in the seat as he stretched out his back fur rising as he claws flexed, "meowing" from his cat nap. She waved her hand that was holding Kurikara and with a sigh, groused in silent how the entire world was against her. Yukio nodded and turned back to Shura, seeing her crawling back over the seats to their row and landing with a plop onto the middle one, assets bouncing from the jump. He shook his head, but said nothing choosing to stand in the aisle and direct his charges—adult and students alike—in readying their departure.

Rin meanwhile glanced down ruefully and rubbed the back of her head messing with the high pony tail. Feeling several strands sticking out she groaned and while everyone else was making sure they had all of their baggage, Rin pulled the hair tie out and let her hair tumble down her back to her waist. She placed Koumaken down in the seat.

Her hair was bent out of shape from the tie, hooked sharply to the left, with a wavy indention in the hair. She frowned and while messing with her long hair Kuro jumped on top of the seat staring intently at it. Kuro's two tails waved in union as he scooted back a little raising his backside up, licking his lips. Rin suddenly turned to face the demon cat a glint of red in her irises.

"You forget I can read your mind,—don't even think about it kitty-cat."

Kuro's shoulders sagged and he lowered his rear end "meowing" pathetically. Rin snickered, petting his head after she cinched her hair back up in a better looking pony-tail then before, grabbing Kurikara from the seat while she scanned the room and caught Bon's eye. He met it for a second then looked away abruptly a tint of red on his face. Rin blinked, than shrugged accounting it to Bon just being an idiot. '_He __probable__ is __still __caught__ up __about__ the __whole __incident __in __the __Tamers __classroom__…' _

Her tail curled around at the end, almost dusting the floor as she looked back at her familiar and smiled. Kuro was attempting to apologize; saying something about how her hair just looked really appealing for a second. She didn't notice when Shima—his usual goofy looking grin on his face—came up behind her ready to clap his hands on her shoulders.

Fortunately, Izumo did, and with duffle bag over her shoulder and eyes glaring, she growled with venom,

"Don't even Shima."

Shima lifted his hands up in mock surrender, "Hey, I wasn't trying to do anything!"

He stepped back when Rin looked over her shoulder questioning at him; unfortunately, when he jerked back, his foot landed on Rin's tail. The part of the tail that was curled delicately to the side at the end, that happens to be puffy and very sensitive.

'_Ahh?__'_ Her eyes went wide, and then slammed shut as she doubled over gasping. Shima, feeling something under his shoe looked down to see the crushed appendage lying underneath.

A scream filled the cabin as Rin's flames ignited and she jerked back hitting the wall, face contorted in pain, her sword dropping to the floor as her grip loosened. As it clattered to the floor, Shima raised his foot, her tail whipping to the side from underneath it and hitting Shima in the stomach as he started to stutter an apology. He lost his balance—and his breath with an "oomph" as fell into his original seat. Izumo stepped back as the flames found their way to the ceiling.

"_**Rinnn?"**_

Yukio and Shiemi both yelled, concern twisting on their faces as they watched her hit the wall, flames ablaze around her. Shiemi flew out of her chair running towards Rin, but was stopped by Bon holding his bag, who was half out of the aisle and keeping a trembling Konekomaru behind him. Takara watched the scene unfold with mild interest, his mouth moving slightly as he spoke softly with his rabbit.

Shura grabbed Yukio before he could dart to his sibling and watched across the aisle as the flames began to creep across the wall that the latter's older sibling was leaning against, arms around her chest, wrenching gasps raking her body. Izumo and the rest gaped on as she sat panting as the pain arched up her spin in spikes straight to her stomach and to her head. The agony blinded Rin and for a second all she could see was blue. '_**It **__**hurtsssss!**__**'**_

The pain morphed into rage as she lifted her head and met Shima's brown eyes with her own. He shrank back seeing the blazing red pupils in her sapphire eyes. Her lips twisted into a snarl, **"**_**Shima**__** Renzō!**__**"**_

A slice of freezing cold bit her neck, slamming her mind back into her body, extinguishing the flames in an instant, her eyes widened as she realized she almost fried Shima. Her bruised appendage flicked slowly causing a throbbing at the back of her head at it's every twitch. Rin's stomach curled in sickened grief making her shut her eyes again as she felt like she was going to retch. The holy silver sword Caliburn at her throat was not making her feel any better.

"I suggest you get a hold over yourself, demon; or else I'll execute you here and now."

Angel's voice was unsympathetic and just as sharp of the edge of Caliburn pressing into her skin. She opened her eyes excruciatingly, gaze swiveling to Angel who stood on top of the train seat white cape draping behind him next to a frantic mewling Kuro. His thought-voice was lost in the cold creeping annoyance that washed over her and led Rin to growl and take a swipe at his sword with her right, knocking it away from her throat.

Still glaring at Angel, she stood up rewrapping her hands tighter around her mid-section, knees shaking as her stomach clenched in acid pain, bile rising up her esophagus as she gulped in air. Shura pushed past Izumo followed closely by Yukio, a hint of worry gleaming in her lilac eyes and full blown panic in his sea-green ones. A half-hearted smile on the reddish blonde face as she forced a joke,

"Hey as much as I wouldn't mind a bite of barbecue at the moment ,yer might set off the fire alarm."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as they saw the situation calm itself down at her not-so-funny-joke. Yukio shook his head and picked up the dropped katana that lay on the floor. He gripped it by it's sheathe and offered to his elder sibling, who was still glaring at Angel.

Rin's lamp lit azure eyes, slightly blood-shot slowly made their way to her younger brother's green-blue ones. The red glint of her irises was gone as she sagged in embarrassment. The last of the blue embers on the wall disappeared as quickly as they came. She smiled languidly and took the proffered sword swinging it across her right shoulder like usual. Voice hoarse, she managed out,

"Arigatou, Yukio."

Angel watched the exchange and huffed, he turned to step off the seat trying to sheathe Caliburn—when the train stopped.

There is a reason why the conductors tell everyone to stay in their seats till the vehicle comes to a complete stop. Not that the Shinkansen will throw you across the aisle or anything in everyday transportation. Except for the "game" Rin and Amaimon had played left some very _conspicuous_ wires cut—ones that just happened to lead to the _brakes_. Not a big deal really—if you were sitting down.

The train lurched, throwing Angel forward then back as he struggled to maintain his balance; Caliburn swinging freely—and might be added, lethally in the air. The two exwires behind him hit the front of their seats and a bit dazed were still able to recognize when a huge sword was slicing the air above them; kept low with their bags afterwards to avoid his blade. Shiemi was brought down too, falling forward to sprawl in the aisle, heavy bag thumping to the ground in front of her. Takara was unaffected because he in his astuteness remained seated during the entire incident.

Yukio and Shura were a different story. Yukio swayed and pitched to the left, just barely managing to catch him-self before he hit the side of the train jarringly. Shura managed to crouch low and kept from hitting the wall, low to ground to preserve her equilibrium as everyone else fell over themselves. The rogue sword was whistling over their heads as Angel tried to keep from falling over. Izumo unfortunately tripped over the crouched Shura and hit her head on the wall and jerking forward slid to the floor next to the seat knocking Shura off her balance, causing her to tumble onto Izumo's dropped bag next to the wall. Shima was sparred form the carnage, but he cringed as Angel's sword came a little _too_ close to decapitating him.

Rin braced her-self as soon as she felt the heave of the train. Still queasy from the pain she fell back hitting the wall, but was able to keep her-self upright as the train began to slow down—albeit staggering.

Angel was not so lucky, he had finally caught a break and was able to find his balance on the seats—right after he stepped on Kuro's tails that is. Everyone heard the high-pitched yowl. Everyone saw the black and white streak as Angel lifted his foot and with the wobbling of the train fell forwards, right on top of Rin.

"**Oomph!"**

Everyone then saw the demon sith clinging to his face. Rin blinked slowly trying to comprehend the scene before her through the haze of pain covering her entire body. Angel too, was shocked into silence staring at Rin past the cat that was clinging to his face by his sharp claws. Kuro was shaking, mewling in distress.

'_**Rin my-my-my tails!'**_

Rin winced as his mental wail reached her mind, but her lips began to twitch. Angels eye brow rose and he went cross eye glaring at his new facial feature. Rin— past the ache in her body—couldn't help but add,

"Well~ I don't think the hobo beard is a good look on you; maybe if it matched your hair color? You don't happen to dye it, do you? I mean, shouldn't the curtains match the drapes?"

Everyone had stopped moving and grousing when they heard this. A silence descended on the car. Angel's eye twitched as he raised a hand making a choking motion. A snort distracted him. Turning his head to the side—with Kuro still on his face trembling—he ground out,

"And what pray tell is so funny Shura?"

She shook her head and snorted climbing over the sprawled form of Izumo who squawked as she placed her elbows on her back like she was a kotatsu table.

"Well, she has a point, nya~"

Angel ripped the cat off his face letting him drop on top of Rin who "meep'ed" as the cat landed on her stomach claws still extended. Kuro cried pathetically,

'_**I don't like that man Rin!'**_

The exwire smiled sympathetically, "I know it's okay; I won't let the bad fugly-dressed princess hurt you anymore. Ok~?"

Angel, who now had fresh red claw marks on his face, turned to face her, eyes narrowed, an ugly sneer across his face as the train came to a complete stop, no longer throwing them around. He got up revealing that his sword Caliburn was imbedded right where Rin's head had been originally before Angel landed on her. He pulled her out leaving a rent in the carpet. The sentient sword squeaked,

'_**Oh, Angel~ I was so scared you would get hurt~!'**_

Rin scoffed and pushed Kuro onto her shoulders wincing as her body protested her moving about. Angel looked back at her harshly after inspecting Caliburn to make sure everything was fine with his demon-slaying sword.

"If you wish to keep that devilish tongue of yours, I suggest you shut it."

Rin's eyes widened and she sneered back at him jumping to her feet, flinching slightly as her tail moved behind her with Kuro curled tight around her neck still snuffling, Koumaken slung over her shoulder. Pupils dilated, she growled sharply,

"What? Can't take a few harsh words? Grow up, you big baby. _Some_ of us can take more than a few rude words. If you can't do the same, then get the hell out of here! We don't need a damn crybaby with us!"

Rin stalked past him and grabbed her bag next to her seat and was out of the compartment before anyone could stop her, head held high and long coat flapping after her. Yukio frowned as he too, climbed to his feet. He was looking at the door knowing as long as the doors were still shut to the train his Nē-san wouldn't go anywhere. Shaking his head his face hardened as he looked back at Angel who had slid his sword back into his scabbard.

"Angel as long as you're on this mission you will not threaten any of our students; do I make my-self clear?"

The hard look turned dangerous on Yukio's face as Angel flipped his hair and scoffed,

"Sure, but I still have my duty to perform. If that _demon_ steps out of line, I'll kill it without hesitation, student or not."

The last word resounded throughout the car as Angel made his way back to his seat to grab his bag. Everyone had climbed to their feet as they realized the train had stopped, but had remained frozen as the diatribe between Angel and Rin held their attention. They finally moved from their positions as the tension in the car evaporated.

Yukio on the other hand was simmering with anger. _'__One__of__these__days__…'_ Though he reined the notion about shooting the annoying Paladin between the eyes back as he sighed, placing his energy into a more fruitful activity—like getting everyone off the train without a murder as the intercom came on,

"Now disembarking to Mitaka, have a nice day!"

Shura climbed to her feet leaving a fuming Izumo to pick her self up off the floor. Bon and Konekomaru got up with there bags both secretly relieved that a fight hadn't broken out. _'__It__'__s__ going__ to__ be __a __tad__ bit __awkward __for __a __while.__' _Shiemi looked at the door Rin had exited, feeling a familiar sadness rise inside her chest. _'__Rin__…__You __always__…'_

"Hey move out of the damn aisle!"

Shiemi startled dropping her bag after picking up a few seconds earlier. She whipped around to face the pink and green tied puppet Takara held. It crossed its arms and scowled.

"Well? Are you going to move your fat ass or not?"

Shiemi "eep'ed" and bowed hurriedly picking up her dropped bag.

"So-so-sorry!"

She scrambled forward to the exit followed by Takara and the other exwires. Shura grabbed her stuff and filed out as well. Seeing this Yukio too picked up his papers—for he had dropped them when he jumped up with one of his guns. The train jerking around also shuffled them around creating a big mess. He was lucky none of them had been ruined in the accident. Angle trudged out snooty as always not bothering to talk to any one.

Rin while all these had been happing stood at the sliding door waiting for it too open. When the announcements came on it suddenly slid open exposing the sight of the train station. Rin gasped loving the sight of a new and different place. The twins never really traveled anywhere when they were young and if they did it was only every couple of years. The sight of another city in another part of Japan filled the inky blue-haired exwire with pure excitement completely erasing the dark weight pushing on her heart from the argument with Angel. _'__It-it__'__s __so __coooooooool!__'_

She just wanted to run around looking at everything, but at the last second using common sense realized that if she did Yukio would worry and get mad at her if she ran off. Though the thought was tempting she was on a mission and decided to stay, if but a little put out that she couldn't explore the place. Kuro meowed sniffing the air,

_**'Rin, this place is awesome!'**_

Said person chuckled petting the cat on the head before unzipping the duffle bag and placing him in there gently. The sith mewling sadly in the meantime.

"Sorry Kuro, but this is just for a few minutes! I promise!"

The rest of the group poured out of the train and onto the train platform to see a very frustrated Rin tapping her foot annoyed all the while bouncing and tail whipping with a blush on her face ready to get a move on.

Yukio as he saw her sighed in relief. _'__I__'__m__ glad __she __didn__'__t __run __off__…'_

"If everyone would follow me, we have to catch a bus."

The exorcists-in-training followed his advice and went to the left to the opening of the building to catch a ride. Angel followed them silently and Takara trailed behind everyone, but stopped due to the commotion he saw. He was in the perfect place to see the fire marshals and the policemen rush to the back train cars behind the one they just disembarked. They used the Jaws of Life and opening the doors that had been twisted shut, smoke poured out into the air causing a crowd to gather around the train. The puppet shook his head.

"Wow, sucks for them."

Takara nodded prompted by the rabbit and turned around, catching up with the rest of the group by the bus station outside. They were arguing about where who was going.

Yukio pointed the schedule in his hand.

"Angel, the rest of the boys and I should go to the hotel. No sense in wasting money on transporting everyone to the park and then all the way back to the hotel. Plus everyone should drop off their bags and equipment there while the girls head to the park and greet the Benzaiten sect."

Shura was leaning against a metal pole looking nonchalant.

"Well the scaredy-cat four eyes has a point. Ok, everyone load up!"

She clapped her hands and placing her hands through the loops of Rin's duffel bag dragged her off followed by the rest of the girls. The boys parted ways as they went to bus they needed to get on. Rin didn't have a chance to say good bye and was pushed onto the bus without hesitation. Shura wanting to get to the park and have a longnap for the rest of the day.

Rin sprawled on the bus floor and crossing her arms, huffed,

_'I just can't win can I?'_

Kuro spilled out of the bag with a very interesting thing in his mouth.

**_'Rin! I caught a hamster!'_**

* * *

><p>Well, there you go the next chappie will have few OC's but don't worry I'm just going to kill them all off. I hate OC's with a passion. They are just too annoying, plus I like the original characters better!<p>

Review please and no killing. Mephisto will disapprove.


	11. Mutant Hamsters and Crayons

**Well sorry for not updating for Christmas or anything, but better late then never! Thanks all you who have thus far supported this story with your reviews. And those that haven't...Phf! I don't care! Thanks for taking the time out of your day to even bother clicking the link to the story! To your pleasure here you go!  
><strong>

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>**_Rin sprawled on the bus floor and crossing her arms, huffed,_

_'I just can't win can I?'_

_Kuro spilled out of the bag with a very interesting thing in his mouth._

**_'Rin! I caught a hamster!' _/**

Rin sighed sitting at the back of the bus as it pulled away from the curb headed south of the station. It was 10:38 AM and she was holding up a mutant hamster.

'_Is this color even natural?'_

Her eye twitched, a green-furred hamster hung from her finger tips struggling in her grasp as she poked it in its pale beige stomach with her right index finger. It had magenta eyes and a short lighter-green spike on its head. The inky-blue haired exwire raised an eyebrow and set it down on her lap pointedly glaring at Kuro—who mewled pathetically overwhelmed by the day's events, so that he wouldn't try to eat him again. _'At least I think it's a he...How do you even check that on a hamster?'_

She tilted her head quizzically, sighing again while rubbing her right eye in frustration. All the while keeping the rodent from escaping by holding him down with her left hand seeing how her right was preoccupied at the moment. She glanced forward at the front of the bus headed to the Inokashira Park. Shura said it would take about ten to fifteen minutes to get there, depending on traffic, then stuck Rin back here so she could have a seat to her-self to take a cat nap. Izumo and Shiemi sat a little further up and the rest of the bus was full.

Except at the back. The small exwire sat alone at the back with plenty space to dump her bag and lay Kurikara on the bench and still have room to sit comfortably, jackets pooling around her, fluffy tail swishing gently. _'Probable because there are no windows to look out of back here. It's a good thing too, if any one saw this _thing_ they would probably run screaming out of the bus. Or try to kill it.'_

The small creature was still wiggling around trying to get away. Rin decided to take pity on the poor thing, but not letting it go, she started petting it—trying to calm it down from its near death experience—on the head smoothing down the spike with a single finger and letting it spring back up, then repeating the action. The hamster immediately stopped squirming and nuzzled into her palm. She smiled and ran her finger all the way back to its spine and it wiggled, happily rolling over. She giggled and scratched its stomach. _'I'm glad a saved this little guy from getting eaten by Kuro.' _

Rin had snatched the green hamster from Kuro's jaws hoping it wasn't dead. It was breathing softly a bit stunned from being caught by the demon sith. As soon as she made sure it was, in fact alive, she scolded Kuro so badly that he curled into a ball and sat far away from the two of them. She never saw the hamster glare at the cat causing Kuro to mewl and tuck his tails under his legs. Satisfied it got back to trying to escape as Rin decided to pet it. Kuro was so scared he never told Rin that the animal she was holding was in fact a very powerful demon. Rin kept petting him oblivious, smiling softly as the bus made its way to the park.

[With the boys…]

'_This is it.'_

The bus arrived earlier then Yukio expected at the hotel they were planning to stay at. They had gone down Kichijōji Dori to the hotel Kichijōji Dai-ichi to the north of the train station and Mitaka in Musashino.

The building was painted a light shade of white and beige and looked a bit light pink in the shadowed parts. But it was big and apparently had 81 guest rooms with windows that could be used to observe the street in case of trouble. Low lights lit and with the soft murmur of the guests transited into a nice luxurious, peaceful atmosphere in the entrance. The inside was big and spacious, the floors and walls a nice shade of white with sensible décor that even Mephisto would appreciate. The front desk was made of dark wood shined to perfection and a polite young looking employee greeted them as they came in. Yukio pulled out the very shiny looking plastic card that was to be used for expenses on the mission and handed it to her to ring up three separate rooms for the exwires, Angel and him-self. Angel and him would share one room, while Bon, Shima another and Konekomaru and Takara the last.

Yukio just prayed he didn't end up shooting the man. It would cause unnecessary questions from Sir Mephisto. Plus it would not be very professional of him if he ended up injuring a co-worker while on a mission. The spectacled exorcist had a reputation after all. _'Not that he doesn't deserve it…'_

Yukio shook those disturbing thoughts out of his head and after obtaining the keys came back to the group milling about in the hotel lobby. Handing out the keys Shima asked,

"So how long are we staying? I mean this missions only going to take a few days at the most right?"

Angel shot back, not waiting for Yukio to reply in his holier-than-thou tone,

"It will take as long as it takes to find the devil responsible for the murders and kill it. We don't leave until that is accomplished."

The next words out of the fair-skinned professor killed him inside, but he said it none the less.

"Angel's right. Sir Pheles said to take as long as we have to find the culprit behind these mysterious homicides. But for now let's move to our separate rooms, put down our equipment and get something to eat, alright? I bet everyone is hungry from the events of this morning. If everyone would meet down here in fifteen minutes or so, it would be great. We can go scouting around the park after we verify that Shura-san's group has made contact with the Benzaiten sect."

Yukio glanced at his watch and reported,

"Its 10:53 now so meet down here at 11:10, then we eat."

Everyone nodded; even Angel and they all strode toward the escalators to the hotel rooms. They never saw felt or saw the pair of eyes that followed them as they went up. Takara did slowly glance behind him-self as he felt as if they were under surveillance. He cataloged it in the back of mind, but his face showed no interest or even registered that he had noticed they were being watched. The feeling was gone as soon as it had come. When the notion of something strange was going on crossed his mind, he mumbled to his puppet and it replied silently, grinning and crossing its stuffed arms in a cocky show of courage. Takara nodded his head at the conversation and went quiet.

The others barely noticed as he followed them up to the rooms, no one had seen him converse with the rabbit and even if they had they wouldn't have thought it any stranger then the other times Takara would talk to the supposed "ventriloquist puppet". They would never understand that the puppet was so much more then it let on. Takara would never tell them either. Their job was a simple one; at least in the specifics. After all, how hard was it to guard three silly children?

[Shura's group…]

"This is it?"

Rin looked up at the shrine in front of her. It was 11:20 and they had finally gotten off the bus and walked following the side walk across a crystal green lake with trees lining the lake on all of its sides. Summer wasn't over yet, but the hint of the seasons changing in the air could be seen by the tint of red and gold in the leaves, and every now and then a cool breeze would blow away the heat that caressed and beat on their skin.

The shrine in front of them was a deep red with dark blue curtain-like blankets covering it. At least that's how Rin thought it looked like. There were several stone lanterns and the place looked really fancy all painted up with very few crumpling or chipped parts in the structure. _'Che, probably because tourists come here and the park officials don't want it lookin' like a dump.' _Rin patted her jackets inside pocket, feeling the lump that was the mutant hamster squirm in there. His head poked out and sniffed the air. The exwire poked his head back down after petting his spike to soothe him into sitting still. After her little discovery Rin played with the little guy the whole way to the Park. She hid him in her jacket as soon as they got off. _'No use in spooking the girls.'_

It was funny even though Rin was a girl at the moment she still felt very much like her normal self if you subtracted the extra weight she carried around up front. And it was kinda' enjoyable, normally guys would seize each other up on the street seeing if you would cause trouble in their territory. It wasn't like that for girls. After all most knuckle-headed guys thought girls_ were_ part of the territory. Rin learned that soon enough being around Shima for as long as she had during Cram school and the fiasco that was now referred to by the exwires as the Kyoto Incident.

Rin sighed feeling the stares of boys drilling into her from every direction as she walked with the rest of the females. Not use to that sort of attention Rin walked a bit faster and fought down a blush as male hormones compelled the onlookers to swivel their heads as they made their way to the shrine.

Thinking back Rin just wanted to take a nap that would probably send her to the deepest depths of limbo. And after that eat some yummy meat and find out what exactly the hamster in her hidden pocket was really._ 'No hamster on God's green earth would be green…maybe it's an alien hamster like in a manga?'_

Shura looked at the directions in her hand and started walking to the back of the shrine. Shiemi voiced her confusion.

"Kirigakure-san where are we going?"

"Ter the back princess, that's where the entrance is."

"Oh, ok."

Rin heard Izumo snort in disdain and rolled her eyes. Eyebrows could be such a tool some times. If there was such a thing as a female tool. She would have to ask her brother Yukio later on the subject. As they approached the back a grey statue rose up out of the ground on its matching stone pedestal.

A woman in flowing skirts stood atop a stone lotus with something in her hand. Rin couldn't figure out what it was, but she didn't voice her question. There was also a hat on top of her hair that was strange looking, but rather than risk the wrath of Izumo's fierce criticism Rin kept her mouth closed. There was an inscription in tan on a green background on the pedestal, but it was written in funky kanji and she couldn't read it._ 'Maybe if Yukio was here I would ask what that says…'_

Shura stopped and bent down still holding the paper instructions in front of her.

"Ok, so if I do this and then add, no I do that first…huh, what the hell is this? Maybe if I…no! I'm gonna kill Mephy, I can't make heads or tells of this thing."

All three girls looked at their instructor then at each other—and sighed.

"Kirigakure-san do you need help?"

Shiemi, ever the helpful little girl came forward to assist Shura in decoding the wonky instructions; she placed her bag down and stood over her shoulder tilting her head to get a look at the paper they were on. The plum hair-colored Izumo leaned back on her feet and then went to help as well.

"Huh? Help, nah I doubt yer can help. This shit looks like gibberish to me; looks like some kid scribbled on it—a child that was on a sugar rush."

That caught Rin's attention, her gaze snapping back to Shura as she had started looking around the place admiring the grass, trees, and flowers.

"Huh? Like someone drew on it?"

Shura stood up dusting off her jean shorts and handed the paper to her.

"Yeah, Mephisto told me that he had drawn a diagram of what to do for gaining access ter the underground sect with written instructions, but _that_ diagram is like someone tried ter color inside the lines and did everything except _in_ the lines. And the instructions are just as weird."

The inky-black exwire shook her head and sighed, tail wagging back in forth in amazement. The map and words was drawn and written in what looked like purple and pink crayon and it was nearly indecipherable; at least to anyone that had never seen Mephisto's artistic skills. The kanji were neat and elegant, but a bit lopsided because of the crumbling crayon they were written in.

"I know what it is."

The rest of them looked skeptical—well as much as Shiemi can—and crowded closer to the half-demon.

"Really? It looks like scribbles to me."

Izumo sniffed and gazed around in disdain then looking back dead-panned,

"Is that really the best the Principal can do? It looks like a cupcake, which was horribly sprinkled, then massacred."

"I think it looks like a castle."

"Nah, yer seeing things, that's gotta be a tree. Nyaa~"

Rin shook her head in vague amusement and pointed to the top of the drawing.

"You see this knob at the top, that's a hat and that thing sticking out of the middle is an arm." She pointed at the base of the drawing, "And that's the pedestal of the statue with the weird kanji on the plaque."

She pointed to the statue itself. Everyone was impressed with Rin's deduction skills. They couldn't have seen that in a million years.

Rin's tail wagged appreciably and she blushed rubbing the back of her head, pony-tail jiggling to the side.

"It's nothin'; the clown showed me some pictures he drew a while back; after Yukio sent me into his office when he performed my last physical. He also did something called the Rorschach test."

Izumo raised her eyebrow.

"The inkblot test? Why would he give you that?"

Rin crinkled her nose in confusion.

"Huh? No, Yukio gave it to me. After I gave all the documents to Mephisto he read them while I stood there—for what seemed like forever—and then pulled out a bunch of his own." Rin rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Except they were his drawings and made with crayons." Rin shook her head in derision.

"He wanted to see if he could do it too, plus he wanted to know what I thought about his pictures. It was…well, an interesting visit to say the least."

Shiemi giggled and grabbed her bag off the ground—though she struggled with lifting it up. Izumo narrowed her eyes crossing her arms.

"Why is it that you talk about the Principal so casually? Everyone else—well besides Kirigakure-san—" she glanced sideways towards their stripperific sensei. "Calls him formally. Yet you're always saying the "clown" or just his first name."

The exwire was caught off guard by this and just shook her head after rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, I really don't trust the clown. The kusojijii may have made him Yukio and I's guardian, but I don't think of him as anything,_ but_ the clown."

Izumo blinked with her mouth a little open the other two mirrored this expression. Finally, Shura, after coughing in her hand raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, so ya mean to tell me that the geezer put down Mephisto's name for guardianship of the two of yer?"

Rin nodded her head not in the least perturbed by said action having already gotten over long time ago. Shura just snorted and shook her head in disbelief.

Turning to the statue she kept shaking her head. _'That guy…what exactly is he playing at? And Shirō, what the hell?'_

"Read the instruction ter me, kiddo."

Everyone did a double take when Shura changed the subject, but the sneer on her face kept back any questions they might have asked.

"_OK. _It says to face the statue then draw some blood and trace the kanji on the statue—oh and add a heart at the bottom. Wait…_what?_"

Everyone turned to face Rin. She gulped, sweat dropping and showed the paper to them. And sure enough Mephisto had drawn a heart at the bottom of the instructions.

The head shaking became more pronounced as Shura's eye stated twitching in annoyance. _'Damn demon he's just playing mind games with us.' _The Upper First Class Exorcist bit her thumb and bending down did as Rin instructed her. The blood as soon as it touched the stone sank in; leaving no trace or stain to suggest it was even there to begin with. She added the heart with a frown, silently promising revenge on the purple-haired Principal if the last part was added just for kicks.

As soon as the last of the blood vanished, a piece of the stone side walk Shura was standing on began to move as well as the statue. Shura jumped off the moving slab of concrete and peered down the staircase that had appeared just where she had been standing a second ago. She whistled appreciatively.

"_Fancy_~, let's go kiddies. Ah! Wait, Rin?"

They locked eyes at the question.

"Hide yer tail while we are on this mission, ok?"

The demon girl blinked and then scrunched up her nose in distaste, tail suddenly swishing furiously behind her.

"My tail? Why?"

She grinned and answered flippantly,

"Because I said so."

Waving an arm in a forward direction she descended down the stairs. The three exwires took quick look at each other shrugged and went in after their sensei the darkness swallowing them up as they moved down into the depths of the hidden Benzaiten sect's hideout. Rin grumbling the whole way as she wound her tail around her hips under her skirt.

As they went down they suddenly heard a shuddering noise and glancing up at the entrance saw it close, the light diminishing as it was cut off by the piece of stone.

"Umm, Shura?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"One: How are we supposed to get back out? And Two: We can't see shit. You don't happen to have a flashlight?"

The busty woman shrugged and realizing the fact no one could see the action in the dark, finally said out loud,

"Well~ yer see the fact is I-" the walls then came alive with light as white will-o'- wisps appeared at the top of the tunnel.

Shura cocked a grin and nodded her head in a downwards motion.

"Well, I guess we could always ask the sect members ter open it up for us. And judging by these lights, they are expecting us. So stop yer bitching and come on."

She turned back to the front and stated back down. They followed not wishing to be left in the dark stairway as the lights began to turn off at the top of the entrance.

Soon as they continued down another source of light began to show. Almost as bright as the light outside the True Cross group found themselves in an enormous cavern underground. Stone walk ways carved out of the surrounding walls flowed to the bottom of the cave to the top into wide doorways cut into the grey stone walls. They were covered in white tapestries spun in multitudes of colors and very prominent golden thread. In the middle of the entire place was a small stream of water falling from the ceiling in a waterfall that ended as the roaring water broke on a giant light green crystal sitting on a rock in the middle of a gigantic pool of water. It reflected light from the outside and shone prisms of colors over the entire structure built underground.

"Holy cow."

"Oh, my."

"Well, I'll be damned~"

"Please tell me that isn't the **Honzon**!"

"It is. And we the Benzaiten sect have protected with our lives for over fifteen thousand years."

The four females turned immediately waiting for the threat to appear only to realize the woman before them was the one who spoke.

She had long white hair and small brown eyes. Her eyebrows were oddly shaped like Izumo's but her face was sharper, pale and there were laugh lines spreading out from her almond shaped eyes. She wore a simple white shrine maiden robe with a slash of green around her waist. The old women—for she looked young at first—smiled gently while bowing slightly.

"My name is Shimizu Emi and welcome to our home."

* * *

><p>Tada! Doesn't get much better then that ladies and gents. Plus be reminded that all the OC's I'm gonna introduce will probable die in a very horrible way, sooooo don't get too attached. Thanks and if you care to review or not, add a little criticism. I like to know what I'mdoing wrong, and well right! Thanks bye,<p>

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair.~Wild-Tama


	12. The Problem at this moment

**For it is finally here!~ Man.I tried uploading it yesterday but when I logged on it wouldn't let me hit any of the buttons! Sheesh, but through perserverance here it is! (I don't think that's how you spell it...but I don't really care.) For all of you fans out there, just know that soon the new Ao no Exorcist Movie is coming out soon! (Though I can't figure out when, just know it's this year...) but sadly for those that need English subtitles, because it's soo popular in the U.S. too, it might take a little while till Eng. subs come out, but at least their putting one out there!~ Woot! The trailer teasers at the main AnE website, check it out! (Though it's in Japanese...)**

** Without further distraction...on with the show! (Circus? Freakshow? You decide!)  
><strong>

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong> **_"My name is Shimizu Emi and welcome to our home." _**/**

Rin and the rest just stood there as she extended her hand in greeting. Shura unfroze and rubbed the back of her head while taking the pre-offered hand and shaking it.

"Well, that's good ter know. Thought maybe ya were a ghost or something~"

The red and gold-haired Exorcist then turned serious. She pulled out her badge and license, showing it to the women.

"The names Kirigakure Shura, Upper First Class Exorcist and Senior Inspector of the True Cross Vatican Headquarters, pleased to meet ya. I'm currently working for the Japanese Branch under the leadership of Sir Mephisto Pheles. I'm the leader of the female exwires from the True Cross Academy that just so happens ter be run by Sir Pheles as well. We were dispatched with several other exwires and two more leaders: Okumura Yukio, a Middle First Class Exorcist that works as a teacher at the Academy and Sir Authur Auguste Angel the current Paladin of the True Cross Vatican Headquarters. They will be leading the boys' unit in outside reconnaissance ter catch the demon—if it is one—that has been showing up lately. The girls," Shura gestured to them, "and I will be protecting the **Honzon **from in here."

Shima, Izumo and Rin sweat-dropped as they heard the first part of Shura's statement and Izumo snorted. _'Really, Mephisto put this woman in charge of us?' _Though as soon as she turned serious they realized Shura could be very formal at times.

Not one to waste time, Izumo walked up to Shura and the new woman and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Kamiki Izumo, an exwire and these two are Moriyama Shiemi and Oku-"

As she was gesturing to the two behind her—who nodded their heads—Shura elbowed Izumo in the ribs—hard. Eyes wide, she gasped in surprise not getting to finish her introduction.

Shura coughed into her hand apologizing for "accidently" hitting Izumo. A glare and a few surprised looks went her way as she sheepishly replied,

"I guess I'm just tired that's all, I get jittery if I don't get too much rest uh,-"

The older women in front of her just nodded sagely.

""Call me Shimizu-san. Miss?"

Shura grinned all chirpy again.

"Yer can call me Shura-san."

Shimizu-san bowed her head.

"Very well. I caught all three of your names, but if you please?" She turned to the exwires looking around the cavern they were in. They turned there attention to her.

Shiemi smiled a mile wide and bowed hurriedly, bubbly answering,

"Call me Shiemi-chan. I'm glad to meet you, you're very pretty."

Shimizu-san gave a gentle grin and inclined her head. From Izumo,

"Izumo-san, please Shimizu-san."

Another nod then finally Rin,

"Nice to meet ya, the names-"

"Oku?"

Rin paused as Shimizu suddenly interrupted with a smile. She blinked, then scrunched her face fixing to correct her, but Shura was shaking her hand franticly and crossing her arms in front of her practically shouting "No" in body language as she stood behind Shimizu-san. Not really understanding, Rin sweat dropped deciding to let the mistake slide; at least till she could talk to Shura later.

"Uh, yeah, but you can just call me Rin!"

Rin gave her best no-need-to-worry smirk that was all teeth and closed eyes. If her tail would have been out it would have been wagging.

Shimizu-san blinked surprised, then slowly smiled back. That smile caught her off guard. _'My, such a bright child…'_

"Very pleased to meet you Rin," she turned to address the rest. "As well as the rest of you. You all certainly must be very tired. If you follow me I will take you to your rooms that will be yours for the duration of your stay."

Another inclination of her head and she turned towards the beginning of a spiral staircase to her left. The exwires and their sensei followed shortly lugging their baggage with them.

Rin move to talk to Shura, but she gave her a glance then shushed her, silently motioning that they would talk later. Rin frowned and narrowed her eyes pouting, but decided that if she was not willing to talk about it in front of Shimizu-san then she would have to just corner Shura later and figure out what was going on. _'First Yukio says that he can't call me Nii-san during the mission, then Shura tells me to put my tail away and now she doesn't want the leader to know my last name? What are they up to?'_

As the group made its way up the stairs one by one, the True Cross members glanced around, soaking in the rich scenes of the tapestries hanging from the walls and the sparkling waterfall in the middle of the room. The **Honzon** in the middle of the pool shrank from their sight as they trudged up the staircase.

Rin was craning her neck looking at the ceiling where the water came in. It gushed from a circular hole the size of probably a car. Rin wondered why the lake above never drained or how no one knew that there was a hole in the bottom of the lake or even why didn't the cavern flood? Was there another hole in the cavern floor where it siphoned off somewhere? The exwire twisted towards the white haired hostess and was fixing to rattle off her long list of questions, but just as she opened her mouth to speak, a shape came sliding down the banister.

"Watch out! Coming through Obaa-chan~"

"Rin, watch out!"

Shimizu-san and Shura shouted too late for Rin had turned towards the first yell and there was a moment where everything slowed down. Her sapphire eyes landed on a pair of brilliant jade ones. Right before the person connected and hit her full force as the figure fell off the banister. The momentum had them falling back towards the stairs and they would have rolled all the way to the bottom in a heap if not for the fact that Rin instinctively swiveled and hit the banister gripping it with her right hand. Unfortunately, the speed at which they collided into each other had them still careening backwards. The person that had bashed into Rin went over and Rin fell back, dropping her duffel bag on the stairs causing Kuro to tumble out of the slightly unzipped bag.

'_**Rin?'**_

"_**Rin!"**_

Hearing the worried screams of her comrades Rin snapped out of her shock and she twisted her hand in an effort to keep her grip on the stone as she braced herself. It was the only thing keeping her alive between hanging off the edge and being an ugly stain on the ground about two hundred feet below.

Out of intuition, more than anything, at the same time of her grip tightening on the rail, her other hand caught the person's arm who went over before her and saved them from the deadly fall as well. Rin gasped as her body hit the stone wall that the stairs were carved out of. All the air in her lungs rushed out as she bit her lip trying to keep from crying out loud. _'Those…are going to be bruises! But at least my face…didn't hit the wall.'_

Hanging suspended, she looked down to her extra baggage as she rotated her shoulder in an effort to keep her sword, Koumaken from falling into her line of sight and got a good look at the perpetrator of the accident. Who, by the way, was screaming in alarm and practically acting like a live tourniquet on her arm.

"_**Aahaaaah, oh Kami-sama, oh dear lord, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Please, Kami-sama, don't let go!"**_

Emerald eyes filled with fear and tears on a pale face with long brown hair that curled in every direction greeted her as she found her-self face to face with a girl about the same age as her-self, if not older. She was wearing a short black-ruffled skirt and a white cut kimono top with a green obi that stopped at the waist. Plus, she was missing one of her black sandals. Other than that, she looked distinctly like Shimizu-san except for the color of her hair and eyes, while their face looked like mirror images of each other.

Rin found her voice as the world sped back up and her shoulder popped from the strain of holding them both up. Normally, she would have been able to swing them back up without problem due to her inhuman strength, but she was a girl right now and her strength just wasn't up to par. She struggled to keep the other person from falling or slipping out of her grasp.

The girl on the other hand, clung on to Rin's left forearm with her right and with her left clung to her black jackets in an effort to avoid a very lethal fall. Rin grimaced and then tried to lighten the mood.

"So…how's it hanging?"

The girl just widened her eyes and choked in surprise.

"Wha? What!"

Rin winced as her shriek rang in her ears. Did she forget to mention that her hearing was even more sensitive then before? Sighing in disbelief and looking up she groaned mentally,_ 'God, what have I ever done to deserve this?' _Instead of going to a pity party, the exwire with inky-blue hair tighten her grip on both the banister and the girl, wincing as the girls long nails bit into her skin through the jackets no doubt leaving bloody furrows when she felt her skin break underneath her clothes as the stone bit into her fingers. She looked down again, straining a smile.

"Don't worry I won't drop you."

"Yeah, _yet. _I would keep uh tight grip if I were ya Hun. "

Rin's eye ticked as Shura's head popped up from behind the banister above her.

"Not funny Shura."

"Yer hanging joke wasn't funny either."

She gave a cheesy grin that caused Rin to snarl,

"Shura! Just haul us up dammit! I'm losing my grip."

"You're what?"

But her sensei was having too much fun with this. It wasn't every day that you got to see someone hanging for dear life off of the stairs~

"On the rail, the girl, or yer sanity?"

"SHURA!"

"Fine, fine. One savin' yer ass coming up kiddo~ Nya!"

The head of the Benzaiten sect peeked up as well; worry evident in her panicked yet stern face.

"Shimizu Leiko, you demented child you! What will I do with you? You better not let go or else I will have to follow you to the afterlife and punish you there!"

The child with smaragdine eyes gasped and practically sobbed,

"I'm sorry Obaa-chan! I didn't think I would lose my footing!"

Shimizu-san shook her head in disdain and sighed heavily.

"That's the problem, you never think. Just like your dear mother…"

Shura meanwhile, gripped Rin's right arm and with the help of Izumo and Shiemi hauled the two up. At the same time Rin felt a wiggling in her short jackets pocket and the toxic green and tan hamster she caught earlier squeezed out and ran up her arm and onto the stair banister. Her sapphire eyes widened in alarm, but Shura and the rest pulled them over the banister at the exact same time and didn't notice the escapee. _'Crap!'_ The exwire watched helplessly with an outstretched hand as the hamster ran away, not able to go after it because of the other person on top of her. She glared at her human paper weight a bit annoyed.

"Can you please get off of me?"

"So-sorry!"

The girl stood up dusting off her skirt as she looked around for her missing shoe. Then Shimizu-san glommed her, nearly knocking them both over the banister—again.

"I wouldn't be able to stand losing you too. Not after your mother, that night…"

"Obaa-chan! I won't! I swear…I…I won't leave you. I'm not as weak as to be a victim, even if another Blue Night happened, I swear one day…one day I'll make that demon pay. As the miko of the Benzaiten sect I won't allow such a thing to happen again!"

The exwires flinched glancing towards Rin as the leader of the Benzaiten berated what seemed to be her granddaughter. Shura caught the flash of sorrow in the melanic azureline-haired child's eyes as she turned away biting her lip. The teacher sighed softly knowing there really wasn't anything she could do to help. Instead, she scratched the side of her cheek and advanced forward grinning, pointing her thumb up to the top of the stairs.

"So now that we saved two kiddies from a deadly fall; mind getting back on track? I would like ter get everyone settled before we start ter plan out how we are going ter protect yer **Honzon**."

Shimizu-san turned back around, still hugging the shoulders of her sheepish granddaughter.

"Of course Shura-san, but first Leiko-chan…" Shimizu turned to Leiko with a smile and slapped the back of her head. "Apologize to the nice young lady who saved your life, you idiot child!"

The party from True Cross wide eyed watched as the miko child sucked it up and bowing towards Rin,

"I'm terrible sorry for almost killing the both of us! Please forgive me! Uh?"

Shimizu-san added for her benefit.

"Rin."

Leiko smiled and held out her hand. The exwire blinked then took it after a moment of hesitation and returned the smile.

"Yeah sure, all in a day's work! Umm, Leiko-?"

"Call me Leiko-chan! It's a pleasure to meet you! Is it true you're an Exorcist?"

Suddenly, the burnet-haired child was in Rin's face bombarding her with questions cheerfully. Rin taken aback by the sudden switch struggled to answer them as best she could.

Meanwhile, Shura and Shimizu-san looked on, grinning.

"Well, those two seem ter agree with each other."

"Hai, it's wonderful. Leiko-chan normally doesn't take to strangers that easily, but ever since she began going to the Fugimura Girls' High School she has been much better at communicating with people. Though I can't say the same as her little sister…"

Shura nodded and shook her head in happy agreement, but as soon as Shimizu-san uttered the last part she gave a raised eyebrow.

"A sister?"

Shimizu-san nodded her head and turning around on the stairs added,

"Yes, she has a little sister named Kagami, you'll meet her soon, but she really doesn't get along well with others. Especially strangers…but maybe that Rin exwire will melt that icy dislike." Stopping before she followed the white haired women, the cardinal and aurulent-haired Exorcist looked back at the animate form of Shimizu Leiko. Eyes narrowing, Shura glanced towards the miko, mind ticking a mile-a-minute while she studied the girl.

"Shura-san, are you coming?"

The Exorcist whirled around all smiles again as she replied,

"Yep," she yelled back at the rest of the group, "get yer asses movin' ya'll, yer as well Rin!"

Shimizu-san as well called out to her granddaughter,

"And Leiko-chan, go get your sandal, I believe it's at the bottom of the stairwell. And later we will discuss _again_ why we don't slide down banisters."

"Hai, Obaa-chan! ~"

Said girl turned back to Rin happy as could be even though she was going to get yelled at later. The exwire though, was already retreating away from her gladly. There was just something off about her she could feel it deep down.

"I'll see you later, Rin!"

The half-demon gave a grimace-like smile and answered haltingly while waving,

"_Sure._ See you later."

With a gigantic smile and flounce, the brown-haired girl practically skipped down the stairs to the bottom.

'_She really is something…' _Rin just shook her head and jumped as Shura yelled again,

"Well, are ya going ter stand there all day?"

Sweat dropping, Rin glanced upwards seeing the rest had almost made it to the top of the stairs while she was spacing out.

"Alright, alright I'm coming don't get your knickers in a kink!"

"Don't you mean uh knot?"

"Urusai! That too!"

"Well, hurry up, I'm not waiting forever."

"That's cold eyebrows!"

"_**Don't call me that!"**_

Rin pouted and picking up Kuro—who was rubbing against her leg in happiness at the safety of his owner—placed him on top of her shoulders as she trudged up the stairs in pursuit of her whiny companion's, duffel in hand and Kurikara slung across her shoulders as usual. _'Shiemi's the only one nice to me!'_

Having made her way to the bottom of the stairs and having already located her missing black sandal, Leiko glanced at the top of the staircase seeing the exwires and their leader go through the opening at the top.

"Really, it's such a shame. She seems nice. I hope Imouto likes her."

'_After all she really doesn't like strangers.'_

[With the guys…]  
>"Okumura-sensei, when are we going to start looking?"<p>

Bon shifted his focus to their sensei as he finished eating his lunch. Okumura Yukio looked up from the paperwork and maps he had laid out on the table. Adjusting his glasses, he placed his pen down.

"Well, I suppose as soon as everyone is done eating…"

He looked around and saw the exwires were already done while Angel was sipping the coffee he ordered earlier. It seemed _he_ was the one holding up the operation. He jumped straight to the issue without pause.

"Oh, well I suppose we could get started now. Everyone look at the circles on this map. These are-" he grabbed his pen and tapped them against the red circles scattered across the maps surface, "The points where the bodies were found at the scene of the murders. Well, what was left of the victim that could be identified showing that there was indeed an attack there that was the result of our mysterious demon." The fair-skinned professor glanced up to see everyone looking at him. Even Angel was paying attention—if only somewhat.

The Exorcist pushed up his glasses and resumed talking.

"As you can see they are scattered around the area of Inokashira Park and are centered around the shrine area. The only reason I can deduce is that whoever or whatever is doing this is trying to grab attention to send a message to the Benzaiten sect or knew that they would contact the True Cross Order in order to help them."

Angel cut in, placing his coffee back down on the table.

"So, what are you saying? We may be the real targets of the culprit; not the Benzaiten?"

Yukio hitched his glasses up again and nodded.

"It is one of the possibilities we have to consider. We cannot go into this unprepared. Not like Kyoto. I will take every precaution to keep my students safe."

The freckled Exorcist glanced at the exwires one by one.

"Which means no running off on your own; you'll be paired up in groups while we do recon. And if,_ if_ you should come into contact with what is doing this, you will not engage. Do you understand? You will _not_ engage. We will all be wired," he pulled out a black strip of Velcro that had a few wires stitched into the fabric with a silver ear piece hanging off the end, "These are what we will use. They are wireless headsets. They operate on a Vatican owned frequency. We will be able to communicate up to 150m so we should be good, unless one of you decides to wander off from the search perimeter. _If_ you should run into the culprit, then use these to contact me and Angel if we get separated from you straight away and run."

Bon didn't seem to like that idea, but knew it made sense. Standing your ground against an unknown enemy was a good way to end up in the afterlife.

Konekomaru felt the same way, but was glad they wouldn't be totally alone on this mission and had their sensei's help instead of just winging it like back with the Impure King.

Shima on the other hand didn't like this mission in the least.

"So what you're basically saying if we don't want to die avoid the enemy, no matter the cost? Doesn't that miss the entire point of doing recon?" Shima held up his hands sweat dropping and added quickly, "Not that I want to fight the thing, but seriously how are we going to stop it? Doesn't it like, disappear really quickly after attacking some one? I really don't know how we are going to do this!"

Everyone watched the pink haired exwire start panic. Eventually the teacher sighed and offered up a smile.

"You all made it through the Kyoto Incident didn't you? We will be ok. So long as everyone follows directions there should be no problem with this mission."

The sable sepia-haired Exorcist adjusted his glasses again and looked towards Angel.

"Angel-san, we will split into two groups I will lead Bon and Takara while you will take Konekomaru and Shima. Any questions?"

He said it in a way that made it seem a bit dangerous to broach an objection. But the fair-haired Paladin was not cowed. He simply resumed sipping his coffee and leaned Caliburn closer to him grapping her hilt. He simply glanced at Yukio and gave him a thin-lipped smirk.

"Of course not. Whatever you say, _Professor_."

[With the Escapee…]

Somewhere in the underground sect's corridors the virid and suede hamster slipped under a door and glanced around in the dark using his night vision to tell that he was in a huge linen closet. Without wasting time he scrambled up a shelf and onto a bunch of folded blankets. The small ball of fluff readied himself and jumped at the light switch. He hit it dead center and clinging onto it with his paws, he wiggled up and down and the switch fell down illuminating the room. Satisfied the hamster let go of the light switch and before he hit the ground a drab poof of tawny smoke erupted and when it cleared the Earth King Amaimon stood in all his bored glory in the linen closet.

'_Ani told me not to get caught inside the underground sect…so I can't walk around…I can't even stay with Rin…'_

Out loud, he stated,

"I really wanted to sleep with Rin though…"

With his sea green eyes he glanced around and located a fluffy looking pillow. Taking in the surface area of the objects in the room he saw that they all were sporting a thin layer of dust. Seeing that the jade-haired Demon King deduced that the room hadn't been used in a while; probable because it was further away from the rooms and was troublesome to get to. He spotted several futons on the ground and a small smile tugged his lips. He jumped on them, pillow in hand and snuggled his face into the soft material, then scrunched up his nose and sneezed.

'_I guess I should have expected that…'_

Rubbing his nose he laid down and stretching he then decided to take a nap for awhile till nightfall. His mock-battle with his little sibling left him tired. Rubbing his eyes he curled into a ball, dozing off wondering if his Ani was going to contact him anytime soon. _'Ani…Rin's really fun to tease. Plus…his flames…they are beginning too...'_ He yawned a smile curling on his usually plain face. _'Come alive.'_

* * *

><p>Whew! Another months hard work down hope you enjoyed it because Rin's transformations coming to an end...du du dun~ I say another 7 orso chapters then we are done here? the lemon should be coming up soon, plus I'll add a oneshot as the smutty, funny sequel~ I already have another story in the works for my next fanfic, of course it will be MepxRinxAmai brotherly incest~ they make my heart pound...<p>

So...well see ya next time!~ And review! (Though seriously when I just look at site traffic and compare it to the reviews, I get a weird facial expression...the numbers don't exactly match, but still I know people love this story~ There is a _lot _of site traffic!)


	13. Miss Bitchalot

Yeah, well that was hard~ I'm pumped! I just put out my second fic'd! Whooohoo~ And needless to say it really is a better piece...and really? It will be very lemony~ Haha, yep it's another MephistoxRinxAmaimon! Can't get enough of those fools! Well, it's called Phoenix rising and the second chapter will be up soon~ So if you have the time to go read and review, well thanks! But without further ado here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**/** _"Of course not. Whatever you say, Professor_." **/**

Yukio knew that this mission was going to be hard. It wasn't that the mission really had anything to do with it. As he told the exwires earlier it was going to be easy. Really, the mission would just take a toll on him because in all consideration, Angel was being a complete douche. _'Ughhh, calm yourself Yukio…the mission just began! Don't shoot him, don't shoot him, don't-'_

"If you are ready Okumura_-sensei_, why don't you set the parameter? Can you do that, hmm?"

Yukio's left cerulean eye and the side of his mouth twitched as the younger of the two curled his hand around his clipboard that currently had a map clipped to it. The exwires watched as they heard a slight whine come from the piece of wood as the force their teacher was exerting on the poor thing threatened to snap it in two. They rarely ever saw their sensei get mad, besides the occasional shout at his older sibling. Though, they could see him struggling not to say anything right now. The two group leaders were at definite odds with each other, the three Kyoto monks disliking the flaxen-haired Paladin as well, but not as vigorously as their sensei did.

'_Che, if this is how things are going to go for the next few days then we're all screwed…'_ Bon glared at the noisy, chattering couples and park viewers with disdain as they walked past their supposed center point. He glanced up at the bright cardinal shade of the shrines torii wondering if the rest of the exwires and Kirigakure-sensei were right under their feet.

It was now close to 1:10 in the afternoon and the boys' group had grabbed transportation to the Park, in the form of a short walk to the bus station from their hotel and rode on the Inokashirakoen to the Park's entrance. They then walked to the center of all their troubles and loitered around the opening of the Benzaiten shrine on the small piece of land that overlooked the lake. Under the red torii on the path leading to the walkway, they stood looking back at the dense vegetation practically smothering the view of the shrine away from the public.

The two Exorcists stood in the road talking about the best ways of reconnoitering the area while arguing about which direction to start in and how exactly they were going to split up the territory to search for clues.

The True Cross Academy after hearing the plea from the Benzaiten sect took over the investigation of the murders and shushed up the operation from the public. As it stood, the park was still open creating a sense of safely for the homicidal demon on the loose.

Despite the various newspaper reports on the few murders that had been leaked to the public before the hush-up ,there was still a few passerby's on their way to wash their coins in the dragon statue well, perhaps in hope that it would bring them luck.

'_Tch, all those victims probable never stood a chance, I doubt a few sprinkles of water could change that sort of shitty luck.'_ The exwire monk shook his head in distaste at his cynical thoughts.

"Bon!"

The striped-haired Bon-bon turned from his observations and growled at his rosette-haired companion Shima. His glare turned down a notch, he addressed him roughly.

"What?"

Their buzzed and almost bald friend, Konekomaru chimed in,

"Do you think Rin and the others are alright? Shouldn't they have contacted us by now?"

Seeing the worry evident in his friends face, Bon calmed down a bit and reassured him in his own gruff way.

"With Okumura in their group, yeah right! Che, they probable already have more of a clue to what's going around here then we do. That guy—girl," the exwire corrected himself and looking away towards the bit of the verde lake he could see, stuck his hands in his pants pocket, pushing his black jacket back while scrunching his nose in annoyance. "Well, she's a practical trouble magnet, no doubt that their probably going to run into the culprit before we do. _Then_ we'll hear from them. In the mean time?" He shrugged his shoulder. "We just wait and follow those two's instructions and hope nothing goes wrong."

Instead of reassuring Konekomaru as to their teammate's safety, it only ended up making Shima and himself worry about what sort of trouble would likely befall their classmates. _'Ah, Bon has a point, Rin's like, a spotlight when it comes to dangerous things. Really, I'm kinda glad she's with the girls group…' _Shima knew it was wrong to think like a coward, but he really did not want to die. No, not before he even went on a date with a pretty girl.

During this time, Takara stood by a tree glancing around the place watching the foliage move in the light wind. He spoke softly to his left hand where he's companion rested, who happened to be talking back to him. They both ignored the bickering from the two elder Exorcists and the Kyoto trio. They had other things to focus on. Like how the shrine was located on a tiny rip in the planes separating Gehenna and Assiah. _That _was troublesome. And it looked like a pretty new tear. Less than 50 years old, maybe even younger. If Takara and his puppet had to guess it may even had been no less than15 years since it opened. _'The Blue Night, huh? Still causing trouble even after all these years…' _

While this deduction went on, Yukio and Angel ended their strained conversation and had finally settled on an attack plan, turning around to reiterate it to the exwires. Snapped out of their thoughts by a rough cough from their be-spectacled sensei, Bon and his friends, plus the sandy-haired Takara turned to face the two giving them both their full attention.

"Well, seeing how the homicides where committed around the shrine and not anywhere else in the park we will be concentrating on this area. For now my group will search around the initial site which will include the west area towards where the land connects to the second bride we saw. Angel's parameter will be everything to the east including the bridge we came across. We will switch this arrangement everyday in hopes of combing the entire area thoroughly so that we have a double layer of detection around the shrine. This will cover more ground and in case of trouble, give a greater chance of running into each other. Plus, it will keep us in sufficient range to communicate with the wireless mikes. Any questions?"

Takara unusually raised his hand. Receiving a surprised nod from his professor he asked via his rabbit puppet,

"What about contacting the other idiots? Shouldn't we wait to hear from Dumpling-sensei?"

It took a few seconds before the nickname took hold in the young teacher's mind. He sweat dropped hearing Shura called a dumpling and answered back as normally as he could at the younger's rude way of speaking.

"I suppose so, but I doubt that they have cell reception underground. This, means in this case we really don't have the luxury of conferring with Shura-san's group. So for now, no, we will not contact the girls' group. Till we hear from them this is what we will do, now if you and Bon will follow me."

That was that. With a huff Bon trudged after the brown-haired Exorcist and Takara fell in to step with him as they made their way towards the opening of the shrine under the vermillion torii.

Konekomaru and Shima shared a glance before looking towards their leader. The blonde-haired Paladin was adjusting his sword and fixing his mike. Afterwards he turned to the two exwires and gave them his nice-guy smile. It was sort of charming but they both still felt a shiver go down their spines as Angel gave them his full attention.

"Well, I suppose we ought to get started."

He pulled out of his pristine white jacket two sets of mikes and handed them to the two Kyoto boys.

"If they are starting around the shrine then I suggest you two go in opposite direction around the bridge. I will start here and met you halfway then we will switch, understood exwires?"

They both nodded internally sighing thanking Kami-sama that he didn't say anything else. He suddenly turned and walked away leaving them alone.

"I suppose I'll take the left path?"

"And I'll take the right? Sure, but seriously I really don't want to die, so if I see the thing I'm jumping into the lake."

Konekomaru sweat dropped and nodded. Route confirmed they went their separate ways placing their wireless mikes on.

[Later that day…]

"Ahhh, this place really is amazing!"

Rin could barely contain her excitement as she practically skipped through the halls lined with tapestries. They showed all sorts of scenes from slaying of gigantic demons to varying depictions of Benzaiten in human form. All of the stitched art showed in one shape or form a bright green jewel illuminating some part of the picture.

Rin slowed down not at all in a hurry to get to the main chamber room where they had first met Shimizu-san. As she quietly hummed to herself she glanced around more carefully at where a series of crossroads parted the corridors. She tilted her head gripping her sword strap tighter.

"Umm, I'm not lost am I?"

She sweat dropped twisting around to face the direction she had just come from. After Shimizu-san had shown them their separate rooms she left them to their own devices as the put away their luggage. Then promptly left them to find there way back to the underground opening where the crystal sat. Shura and the rest had finished earlier then Rin and left shouting that they would meet her in the crystal chamber. Now the dark cobalt-haired teenager was lost in the endless passages trying not to panic.

"Che, seriously? Where the hell am I?"

She grabbed her hair yanking on it as she kept walking—taking a left into a smaller corridor. She soon started to notice how the walls were not covered in as much tapestries as the hallways were earlier. _'Huh? Is it just me or are the walls getting narrower?'_

She continued to walk forward, her black jackets swirling behind her as she advanced toward the end of passageway. The exwire finally reached the end of the hall that held only a ratty old piece of cloth hanging from the wall. It was so big that you couldn't even see the ash grey stone behind it. Rin "harrumphed" and sighed tugging on her forelocks as she started to turn around in confusion fixing to go back and find another way to the main entrance.

But something made her stop. Call it intuition or simple curiosity, but she twisted towards the dead end and peered closely at the stitching on the cloth. The picture looked like a battle raging between the woman figure, who the young exwire took to be Benzaiten and a giant white snake. The green jewel was in the middle between the two glowing and generally taking up the entire thing. Though Rin wasn't paying attention to the picture, she craned her head closer and through one of the thread barred parts of the once magnificent tapestry she saw a filter of cerulean light leaking through it.

The exwire recoiled in surprise as she poked the hole and found no hard surface behind it. Blue eyes blinking, she poked the cloth again actually expecting stone to appear behind it. Instead her hand pushed the fabric inward and eyes widening in alarm she continued to press her entire arm against the heavy tapestry until she lifted the bottom and went under it to the other side. She gasped as she stepped into a wide circular room with a low ceiling. The entire room was bathed in a watery greenish-light.

Rin walked forward to the middle of the wide room staring up at the ceiling. The entire thing instead of grey stone was made out of what looked like stain glass. The refracted light was coming from above the water with a few shadowy blotches moving about above the somewhat see through ceiling. A solitary fish swimming past came close enough to see through the warped glass. Needless to say Rin was gaping wide in disbelief before her azure eyes starting to sparkle and she held her arms wide, spinning in her own amazed fantasy world.

"Wahhhh? It's—it's, so beautiful! Ahhh, how the hell did they make this?"

She was so enamored with watching a school of fish pass by that she never saw the pedestal in the middle of the room—until she hit it.

"Oomph!"

Seeing how it was level with her chest it struck her in the diaphragm knocking the air out of her lungs. She fell back onto her jet black jackets as her rear violently made contact with the floor. Spiffed, the cobalt-haired child moaned and rubbed her backside.

"Man, I really should have been looking where I was going!"

"Yes, you should have."

Quick as lightning Rin spun around back on her feet, hand gripping her sword through the crimson fabric. What she saw made her slump and stand up, straitening out of her battle posture. _'Huh? A little kid?'_

Before her stood a short brunet-haired child that was about three or so inches shorter then herself. A black cut short kimono with a green obi crossed her chest with a flimsy white shirt down to her white-sandaled feet. Her eyes matched the piercing forest green much alike another similar-clothed girl's. _'Ah! She looks like Leiko-chan!'_

Her musing was cut off when the smaller of the two crossed her arms with an icy expression on her face and spoke chillingly in a soft whisper,

"What are you doing in here? And who gave you permission to dance around like a _fool_ in one of the sacred chambers?"

The emphasis was on the fool part and Rin winced in shock at the venom in her voice. The little brat was rude beyond belief! _'Though I kinda was acting like an idiot…'_ The exwire sweat dropped deciding since she was really then one at fault to apologies before the twerp started to shout. She didn't need a member of the Benzaiten sect mad at her before the mission even began.

"Look, I'm sorry. I guess I was acting improperly. I just kind of got lost and wandered into what I thought was a dead end. Then I found this room and it was just _so_ amazing! But, um, sorry about that."

The demonic twin rubbed the back of her head below her messy ponytail in consternation. _'Wow, Yukio would be proud of that apology!'_

The ice in the jade gaze glaring at her didn't melt, if anything it got harder. In a cold voice she replied still just as much hostile as the first time,

"Does it look like I care? Get out!"

Jumping, Rin blinked rapidly surprised that even after her sincere apology the brat was still on her ass. Sneering, the taller of the two growled out,

"Fine! _Sorry~_, I didn't know you had a pole stuck up your ass!"

The blackish-blue haired exwire stomped past the younger gritting her teeth the entire way. With a force that could have ripped the hanging cloth off of the ceiling she swept it out of the way with Koumaken and quickly disappeared around the corner leaving the brunet Leiko look-alike to stew in her own bitchy-ness.

"Sheesh, stupid, whiny little-gahhh!"

Rin threw up her hands in aggravation and continued down a series of hallways practically steaming from the encounter that seemed happened seconds ago as she grabbed her hair in frustration placing Kurikara haphazardly back onto her right shoulder. It was probably a God-given miracle that the next hallway she stalked down lead to the gigantic chamber that housed the giant emerald gem.

She froze dropping her hands that were previously tangled in her long inky hair and slowly descended the stair well that could put an Aztec temple's to shame.

"Really? _Really?_"

Head hanging in shame she continued in that fashion till she reached the bottom of the stairs making her way to a slightly annoyed Shura.

Tapping her foot, the ruby and flaxen-haired Exorcist made her displeasure known as a vein stuck out on her head. As the indigo exwire neared the humongous jewel dominating the room, Shura growled over the soft roar of the mini waterfall next to them,

"I said meet us in a few minutes, not a full half-hour later! Jeez Louise, what happened? Got tangled in yer hair or something?"

Rin pouted and crossed her black-clad arms in rebellion. She walked the rest of the way to the small group of exwires and flopped down on the ground facing the rippling water ignoring Shura and resting her aching feet.

"Rin? Is something wrong? You look angry…"

The fair-haired botanist couldn't resist trying to help her friend. A soft smile played across her otherwise worried face. It took a second, but Rin turned to her classmate and offered a likewise small smirk as the rage faded from her cobalt eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore ya Shiemi."

Not really worried at her usual teammates grumpiness Izumo huffed, stalking over to the frothing waters edge and arms crossed, demanded,

"Pray tell us, why your all riled up? You got lost _didn't _you?"

Rin blanched, a blush flashing across her face as she jumped up stuttering in embarrassment,

"H-how did you k-know that!"

The plum, hime cut fox-summoner smirked in victory but before she could gloat Shura interrupted.

"So ya _did_ get lost. Thought so. Yer really easy ter read ya know that?"

Rin balked and her face flushed a deep red turning away from the three other females to see the form of the white haired high priestess of the Benzaiten sect.

Glancing warily, Shura turned to the elder women fast approaching their meeting spot.

"It is good to see you all again. I'm sorry about my sudden departure but I went to see our chief about lunch preparations Kirigakure-san."

The exwires sensei only nodded in assent before turning to face the main centerpiece of the room. Without hesitation she quickly pointed at it and began,

"So that is the **Honzon**."

It was a statement, not a question. Shimuzu-san blinked politely and spoke in confirmation with a little bit of a strained purse of the lips. The Exorcist continued on.

"And we," She pointed back at the exwires and herself, "are the True Cross team meant to protect it."

It was another statement and realizing this Shimizu-san humored the younger female.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Abruptly turning to the grandmother of Leiko, Shura sneered happily,

"_You_ are the High Priest of the Benzaiten sect. Your granddaughter is Leiko, who is the miko of the sect."

Shimizu-san grimaced good-naturally and bent her head adding in,

"_One_ of the miko, yes."

Shura frowned and asked,

"One? Would the other perhaps be this sister of hers, Kagami?"

Shimizu-san smiled voluntarily concurred with a simple dip of her head.

"Soooo…besides you three, how many others are stationed here?"

The old woman took a second then responded,

"Besides us? Well, let me see…" Taking her kimono covered hand she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Suddenly, she was nodding as she apologized,

"Sorry about that old age and all, wouldn't you agree Kirigakure-san?"

The Upper First Class Exorcist's violet left eye twitched but she answered back sweetly,

"Nah, I'm just the lazy type. I could run circles around my students all day if I wished."

A similar attitude was used to answer her back but curtly. The exwires noticed a diffident spark igniting between the two.

"I see. Well, I do believe that without counting me or my granddaughters there is our stern cook, Nao Umeko, and our somewhat mysterious keeper of finances and sacred texts, Nori Hisa."

Shura immediately whipped out a small red notebook and flipping it open began to write everything down. Everyone else blinked and waited for the scantily-clad women to finish writing. Tucking the pen and notebook back into her black Exorcist jacket Shura grinned.

"Well~ Thanks for that info! Now as _soon_ as possible, I would like a set of blueprints from this Nori Hisa, I believe she would know where they are? I also want ta interview all of them including yourself and yer granddaughters sometime soon."

Checking her watch the Knight/Tamer noted the time—it was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. _'How time flies—not. It feels like it has been days since that bastard assigned this mission when it really was just this morning Mephisto was briefing us…' _"I'm going ta head back to talk ta the other two leaders ta notify them we got here safe'n sound. Since we have no cell reception in here—I checked earlier while stashing my bags, I'll have the exwires start setting up protective barriers. After their done they can eat have lunch. After I'm done conferring with the rest of my team I'll exchange details with ya later. I'll be taking Rin with me though. Ok?"

This all spewed out incredibly fast and before Shimuzu-san could do more than nod in confirmation at Kirigakure Shura she was already skipping back over to her group of exwires. Who, in the mean time were not even listening to the conversation anymore were debating heatedly between each other—Shiemi was quietly but ferociously adding in her comments only to blush and whisper the end of her sentences shyly on how big the jade crystal really was.

"I'm telling you that it's probably half in the ground and half out. So it would be, like twice the size it is now."

"But that would make it l-like huge…"

"She has a point Rin. It can't get any bigger than it already is."

The navy-haired exwire scowled and glowered at her classmate before huffing and turning away. Izumo smirked, but her silent gloating was cut short when Shiemi hurriedly defended the others view.

"Well, I mean _it _could be possible…"

Before the violet-haired Tamer could retort Shura came flouncing over. Pushing Rin in the back she began addressing them, not caring when the would-be Knight nearly fell over.

"Ok~ Kiddos time for some fun. Izumo!"

Said girl immediately looked away from the angry knuckle-cracking exwire to their sensei.

"Hai?"

She pointed at Shiemi and her while grapping the growling faux female next to her around the neck forcing her to stoop down. _'Didn't I already go through this once?'_

"Ya two will make a giant protective circle around the small lake behind us encompassing the **Honzon**.When yer done I want ya both ta set charms around that barrier and set up several anti-demon traps around the parameter. Make sure the steps we came down also have wards and alarms so we'll know if one of the traps is triggered. Wouldn't want ta bag the demon then find out it managed ta escape before we thought to check them~"

Izumo stood straight dutifully listening to instructions and accepting her duties asked curiously,

"What about you and Rin?"

The fiery-haired Exorcist chuckled mirthlessly.

"We will be going up top ta find the rest of our mission group. We'll be back some time tonight. I've instructed Shimizu-san to let ya guys eat after your done. So if yer starving hurry up!"

Chuckling ruthlessly, Shura watched Shiemi and Izumo rush to get started at her command. She sighed lazily, not dropping her iron grip on Rin the entire time. 'Ahh~I love being a teacher. It's so rewarding.'

Rin on the other hand was mentally and somewhat out loud cursing said teacher from hell to heaven and back again as she struggled in the elders grasp. _'Why…must…she always…do this? I can't…breathe!' _ Hearing the demonic giggling from above the angry teen let out a Yukio-like sigh in exasperation only realizing a second alter that she now didn't have in air in her lungs.

Shura finally took an interest in the blue-haired exwire after she started to go limp in her grip. Glancing disdainfully at the younger Shura huffed and rolling her neon purple eyes, let go.

"Really ya don't have to melodramatic about it."

Rin wheezing dropped her hand from her throat and stood up waving her arms in the air gasping out angrily,

"I could have…been killed! What's wrong with you…ya crazy son of a-"

Shura knocked her upside the head and started walking toward the stairs leading up to the world above. She twisted her head around to face the now clutching her head in pain. Another round of eye rolling and Shura turned back around yelling out,

"Come on, we don't have all day. Get yer ass in gear or I'll leave it behind. Then ya'll miss yer chance ta ask me about earlier."

Pain abruptly disappearing, Rin ran to catch up with the Exorcist already halfway up the stairs.

"Wait for meeeeeee!"

Izumo and Shiemi looked up at the shout after agreeing that one of them would mark the spots where the protective spells would be put down while the other would run to their rooms and snatch the necessary equipment. Though as Shiemi saw Rin leaving she raised her hand and voice shouting out enthusiastically,

"Bye Rin!"

Said girl stopped and grinning over her katana holding shoulder waved goodbye while shouting out the same reply.

"Bye! Don't let eyebrows boss you around!"

Izumo turned beet red shaking her fist in her direction.

"_Don't call me that!"_

The azure eyed teen laughed manically and vanished up the stairs.

"Hehe, I'm glad Rin's in a good mood."

Izumo glared balefully at the platinum blonde next to her and began to walk away towards the steps leaving the blonde to her devices.

Noticing this Shiemi smiled and bid Izumo farewell. The other just huffed and muttered under her breathe as she stomped up the stairs.

"_**Every last one of them!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Well, here were are another chpater down and almost done~ Can't wait really. I have an idea where things will end and such and there will be a lemon before the end as well as the unveiling of Rin as his normal self. But for now let us go! Onward! Please feel free to review. I enjoy hearing from everyone. I personally don't care if your to lazy to log in to review, just do it anonymously!

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~Wild-Tama


	14. Water, Water Everywhere

**It's been a busy May and the guilt has started to eat away at me... For all you Resonance fans I'm sorry for not updating in, like, the last decade! I've been busy, busy, busy, so I won't talk a lot. I've been writing Phoenix Rising and I love how I'm able to crank out 10,000 words (at least!) a chapter so it has occupied my mind for a while. Due to this my writing style has changed for the better and if you notice sudden shifts in POV and verb tense, don't worry it's just my mind telling me to write better. Soon the changes should stop an hopeful reading will get better. i promised I would finish this story and I will! There may only be three or four more chapters but I can't be sure I guess this will go on a bit longer. (whoosh) Well, thanks for reading and I would always love to hear from you guys!**

**Warning? Heh, gore? What gore? (only a bit of talk about it) Umm, cussing? That's about it...though next chapter may lead u to some deilcious Lemon...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Rin hummed to herself as she meandered around the kitchen. It had been several days since they had first arrived and things were still quiet. Yukio's crew had yet to find a single clue and the murders that use to occur every few days had yet to repeat the pattern since they had come. There were, of course, a few false alarms; such as Rin tripping and accidently setting off a ward that started to blare as loud as a nuclear siren. Trying to explain_ that_ incident to everyone was hard, but eventually Shura had convinced everyone that a stray coal tar was the culprit.

Between the never ending boredom of taking turns patrolling the circumference of the pool that housed the **Honzon **and helping the cook, Nao Umeko with cooking food for everyone, Rin was close to going stir-crazy.

She laid on the kitchen floor huffing in exhaustion after having run up and down the stairs taking everyone's orders for dinner. It didn't help that Shura changed her mind every couple minutes and that she didn't seem to understand that the Benzaiten sect didn't have any beer, or for that matter alcohol of _any _kind. Sure, there was rubbing alcohol for medical purposes, but Rin had to enlist the help of Shiemi to stop her from trying to mix it into her soda pop. It was a good thing that they never told her the Benzaiten members had sacred wine that they used every now and then to douse the _Honzon_ for consecrating rituals.

Rin heard the humming of Umeko-san from down the hall and with a groan sat up rubbing the back of her head, navy-hair for once, free of its tie. It curled and jagged in all sorts of weird places as it reached to the small of her back to her hips.

Taking in a long, deep breath she clambered to her feet and untied the black ribbon off of her right wrist that Leiko-chan had given her a day prior and bundled up her hair into a messy bun on her head. Straightening out her short sleeved white blouse—courtesy of Shura, after all they were both the same size, at least in the chest area—she made sure her tail was hidden underneath Shura's equally skimpy red skirt—that she had snuck into her pile of clothes that she brought into the bathroom with her to take a shower—and that the inky-blue appendage was wrapped tightly around her left thigh. Seeing nothing out of place she hitched her bra—she had gotten use to the bite of the underwire, and blowing a stray hair out of the way of her eyes, she tucked it behind her right ear while getting back to work on the bento's for everyone's dinner.

It was at that time that a middle-aged, husky woman walked around the corner back from her smoke break and greeted her.

"Still working? Really Rin-chan, you're such a good worker!"

The exwire inwardly flinched thinking about her break before-hand. And the fact that no matter what she did at first, something always bad happened later when she tried to "help". Like at the grocery store or in the classroom with the hobgoblins and in the forest with Amaimon or on the train and most defiantly in Kyoto-

'_Just thinking about it is depressing.'_ She smiled but it was more of a happy grimace.

"Not really, I just wanted to get this done. Everything has been really quiet…I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon."

The stocky, red-headed cook shook her head, causing her short, spiky hair to splay everywhere.

"Nonsense! You have just been working too hard."

She laid her hand on top of the Exorcist-in-training's shoulder and steered her towards the wooden table situated in the corner and sat her in one of its chairs patting said shoulder.

Ever since Umeko-san had found out how good Rin really was at cooking the portly cook had taken a shine to the little exwire. And once all the other members had tasted it, they immediately warmed straight up to her. Even the grumpy Kagami had given in slightly. Not that she apologized for the incident a few days ago. Nope; "sorry" was apparently not in her vocabulary. _That bitch._

Rin sighed and accepted the steaming mug of green tea from the cook. Feeling the warmth seep from the cup she brought it to her lips to blow the steam away to cool it down. As she went to drink it a beefy hand moved to intercept her.

"WAIT!"

Rin started, pulling back and hit the back of the chair. She glanced in panic towards the cook.

"What?"

"Look~"

Rin blinked at the sudden change in tone from the feisty cook and looked at where she was pointing. Straight at her tea mug. Leaning closer she noticed the stalk of a tea leaf floating straight up.

"Ahhhh, o-k?"

She glanced back at the older woman with pale green eyes and raised an eyebrow in question. The female paused then let out a blinding smile and twirled around. This, by the way, was a bit disturbing.

"Don't you know what this means?"

"Umm, free Sukiyaki?"

"Noooo, it's auspicious! ~"

Rin stared at her for a few seconds then opened her mouth,

"Ausp-rish-os?"

The cook sighed and patted Rin on the head kindly.

"No, aus-pi-cious, as in good luck. They say if you get an upright stalk of a tea leaf in your tea you're guaranteed a good deal of luck in the future! I'm so jealous!"

Rein sweat dropped and grinned good-naturally.

"Really? That's cool! I mean I'm not the luckiest person in the world you know…"

The chef giggled and turned to the island in the middle of the large kitchen to get to work on finishing the bento's.

"Well, maybe your lucks finally looking up!"

Rin smiled and turned back to her lucky tea. She took a sip not bothering to blow on it and leaned back. _I hope a little bit of luck will help; after all I'm as bad as a black cat crossing the street. That causes a three-mile pile up. On the highway._

She closed her eyes for a second but shot them open at the sound of something cracking. She glanced over to Umeko-san but not seeing anything amiss, she frowned.

"Umeko-san, did something just break?"

The cook turned around in bemusement.

"No. Why?"

Rin sat up straighter placing her tea cup onto the table and gazed around the kitchen searching for the source of the noise. Scowling, she didn't see anything that could possibly have made the sound. The chef shrugged her shoulders turning back to work.

"Maybe you're just hearing things. We are after all, pretty deep underground. The earth shifts every now and then. It's pretty common so don't worry about it."

Rin rubbed the back of her head, sheepish for being so jumpy and chuckled dryly,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just worried that's all. I mean it's been too long since-OUCH!"

The cook whirled around only to find Rin holding her right thigh in-hand, the cup of tea sitting harmlessly at the edge of the table.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

Rin greet her teeth letting go of her thigh as she glanced up at the chef hovering over her in concern.

"Nothing I just, I mean something hot just spilt on me that's all. Though I didn't pick up the cup..."

The exwire trailed off glancing at the cup for a second then she reached out for it before jerking it back suddenly.

"What's the matter?"

"There's a crack in the tea mug. I guess that's what I heard a few seconds ago. Glad to know I wasn't just going crazy. Well, I mean, I'm sorry about your cup."

Silence met her statement and she peeked towards the red-head. The serious expression on her face as she studied the cup was a bit scary. Then the quiet was broken as she spoke pausing,

"A…crack? That's…very bad. A crack is a very bad omen. It means disaster is nearing."

Rin blinked, glancing up with concern.

"Dis...aster?"

She gulped; head down again, brows wrinkled with despair feeling a cold shiver go down her spine. The ruby-haired cook nodded gravely.

"Yes…Maybe your instincts were correct. It would be best if you listen to them. You never know what could happen, in fact…"

The exwire grimaced, biting her lip in agitation. After all, she was a born trouble magnet… _'I really hope nobody dies…I've seen enough death for my entire life, ne, Kusojijii?'_

"-going to tell Shimizu-sama."

"Huh?"

Her head shot up at that, eying the chef warily. She just dipped her head taking off the white and green trimmed apron she had tied on when she started working on the bento's.

"I should tell Shimizu-sama, you know, just in case. To put everyone on the lookout. We take this sort of thing seriously around here. You never know when a demon could be making its mischief."

The cook was almost out the door so she never saw the pained look that crossed Rin features but as she turned around the worry evident in the middle-aged woman face was enough to elicit a sad smile from the Exorcist-in-training.

"Don't worry. You Exorcists are good at your job and we of the Benzaiten shrine know a thing or two to keep the big and bad demons at bay! Why don't you stay here and finish the bento's? They are almost done anyway and I bet everyone's hungry. See ya!"

The portly cook was gone with a wink only leaving her smoky aroma to fade in her wake as she left.

Rin glanced back at the cup wondering if things were about to get as bad as she thought. _'Really…I just couldn't be a normal kid?'_

She sighed, moving to pick up the cup to throw it away, but as her finger touched the glazed edge of it blue flames erupted and the cup shattered into bits and pieces all of them miraculous missing the demonic child. She sat there stunned till a bone-chilling scream echoed through her head causing her to grasp the edge of the wooden table in agony, in the process falling out of the chair and onto the floor in the process.

The wail cut off almost as soon as it had come and Rin was left gasping on the floor holding her throbbing head and franticly-beating heart in her chest as the tears poured out of her cobalt eyes. _'What? What was that?'_

The echo of the scream resounded in her head, lingering, as the navy-haired teen finally stopped the tears leaking out and pulled her bangs out of her eyes leaning against the tables' wooden leg. The world seemed to tilt and it became hard to breath. The darkness swept over her eyes as she hit the ground. Her sword clattered to the tile as well.

'_That…sounded like a girl screaming…'_

And then nothing.

[Yukio…]

I was disappointed. Not only had we not found a single clue but we hadn't heard a single peep from the demon that we have been chasing for an entire week.

The teacher sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in agitation.

'_Why is it that this always happens? I mean seriously? Something is telling me that there is going to be trouble soon.'_

He fixed his glasses and glanced behind him at Bon and Takara. Bon was diligently looking for clues while Takara whispered silently to his puppet. Even the stoic teacher was starting to get a bit mad at his nonchalant attitude.

"Takara have you found anything yet?"

The sandy-haired boy just shrugged and answered—through his puppet, of course—quite rudely,

"Ahhh, shu'dup. Stop being all nosy, -than-thou."

Yukio's eye twitched at his comment as Bon exploded, stomping over to the ventriloquist and grabbing him by his collar.

"Hey, I don't care if he's our sensei or whatever! You shouldn't talk to others like that dumbass, he was asking you nicely!"

The exwire's pink and green puppet just huffed, crossing his arms.

"What'd you know? Huh? Tough guy? We don't need to search. We're psychics ya dumbass!"

Bon blinked in confusion allowing the shorter male to wiggle out of his grip and walk away.

The elder exwire was still frozen till he turned to Okumura-sensei and asked,

"Did you know that?"

Yukio was still looking after Takara's retreating form in bemusement as Bon asked him this. He shook his head in response glancing back at the small Exorcist-in-training.

"No, I didn't…but it would explain why he is so quiet."

"Quiet? What do ya mean? His rude that's what he is!"

The blonde and brunet student huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance. He glanced back at the teacher who was already turning away to get back to work.

"Mediums or psychics…whatever you like to call them are extremely sensitive to the miasma that demons emit. Most go insane at a very young age and those that don't…Well, they're not exactly right in the head, you know?"

Bon grimaced kind of feeling bad about his actions but still not too sympathetic with the vulgar teen. He turned as well, in a huff, but getting back to work but at that moment static came over the headsets on all channels emitting a high piercing noise. Before any of Yukio's team could turn them off it stopped. Bon sank to down to the pavement, the extreme nose actually making his ears bleed even though it wasn't hooked to his ear. Disoriented, he saw his sensei in the same predicament rubbing the side of his head and when he found the blood coming out of his ear as well, wiped it off.

Takara was even worse off. The blood seeping out onto his hand was worse and he was curled up into a ball, his puppet clutched to his chest as he whimpered. He had thrown up into the grass as he sat by the edge of the walkway they were on. No one was around which Bon was thankful for as he got up—albeit shakily—to go to the other male and rub his back.

He wasn't expecting for him to slap his hand away rocking back and forth whispering in his real voice,

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

There was still ringing in Yukio's ears but he was able to hear the youngest exwires plea though the buzzing in them. Unbalanced, he was able to get to his feet and shuffled over to his two charges.

"Bon leave him alone. Bon!"

The other teen looked up at him with a bit of panic in his eyes as the medium in front of them began to sob, clasping his head with both of his hands now.

"But…he-"

Yukio shook his head pulling the bigger exwire off the guy.

"There is nothing we can do. Whatever the hell that was it was it must have been from the demon we are looking for if he was affected. We have to contact Angel's team. They may have found a clue or run into the demon."

As soon as he said this the line crackled to life and all three flinched anticipating another loud screech like before. When only static continued to come over the line the spectacled Exorcist sighed, glad that the radio wasn't damaged. He raised a hand up to push the PTT button. The static disappeared and the line was clear to talk.

{"Yukio to Angel Team, come in. Over."}

He released the button allowing the static to fill the line again. When there was no answer he pushed the button again looking at Bon and Takara in concern.

{"I said, Yukio to Angel Team, come in. Over."}

There was still no answer and Yukio shook his head standing up and surveying their position. It was the middle of the night and only a few of the lights were lit on the path they were on. Both teams had been in opposite positions circling the entire island in which the Benzaiten sect was housed and had yet to run into trouble, till now of course. The fact that Angel's team wasn't picking up worried him. After that loud burst of static his radio hadn't been damaged which was surprising but if his wasn't then the factor that the three others were was just too hard to believe. Something must have happened. Something bad. _'Speak of the devil…'_

{"Angel to Yukio Team, coming in. I repeat Angel to Yukio Team, I read you. Over."}

The teacher let out a sigh as he let the tension in his shoulders drop. He immediately picked up as soon as Angel dropped off the channel.

{"Yukio to Angel. I hear you. Over."}

He took a breath, decompressing the button for a second then talking again over the line.

{"Yukio to Angel. Did your team encounter a sudden burst of static over the line? Over."}

The line went on crackling till a few seconds later it blazed to life again. Angel's tone sounded calm but he rushed his words.

{"Yes we did, we can't see anything over here the lights have gone out. We haven't been attacked but I think something's coming. Is there any activity over on your side? Over."}

Yukio was suddenly alert as the rest of the message came back.

{"No there is not; besides some technical difficulty. Takara, on the other hand, one of the exwires is suffering a type of shock due to the attack, though. Over."}

He came back over the line a slight edge to his voice.

{"Is anyone else hurt? Over."}

His cerulean eyes trailed to look at the no longer shaking form of the dirty-blonde-haired male and he grimaced.

{"No. Only he was. He is a medium. Whatever that was that came over the line earlier was definitely demoniac in nature. There is no other way to explain his reaction. Over."}

{"Che! Why didn't you say he was earlier! We could have used him to locate the demon! …_Over._"}

The brunet gritted his teeth in exasperation.

{"I didn't know _earlier_, Angel. I just found out. He doesn't talk much. Over."}

You could practically hear the sneer in his voice as he replied,

{"_You're_ the instructor. You should be aware of these things, _Okumura-sensei. Over."}_

Said teacher's eye twitched in irritation as Angel's comment went over the line. In the ultimate display of patience Yukio managed to keep his head and say,

{"Technically, _Angel,_ that's a personal subject. He was under no obligation to tell me or anyone else about his condition."}

All that met that comment was static. The grimace from earlier turned to a scowl as the Exorcist glanced back at Takara and Bon after deciding that he wasn't going to get an answer from the flaxen-haired Paladin. The blonde and brunet Exorcist-in-training was kneeling by the shaggy-headed boy. Who, at this point was breathing in and out calmly, fingering his puppet, no longer freaking out—thankfully—at what just happened. He still looked visibly shaken, but he was better than before. Glad that the shock had worn off Yukio offered his hand to the boy.

It took a second for him to recognize and he looked up at the taller. It was then that he saw the light lavender of his eyes for the first time. They seemed to stare straight through him seeing everything there was and what wasn't visible to the outer world. The sea foam-green eyed teen gulped feeling a chill pass through his spine but didn't jerk away. He wasn't afraid of this kid. He wasn't.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

The child blinked then noticing that he was staring him directly in the eye immediately turned away eyes closed again.

"…"

"I can't help you if you don't say anything."

Takara looked at the ground then raised his puppet to face Yukio. It opened its mouth but didn't say anything. He waited but there was nothing. As if in surprise Takara turned back to stare at his puppet in his hand. He peeked up at the elder his eyebrows scrunched up in what looked like confusion but when he opened his mouth to say something his puppet sprang to life.

"It's coming. _Run_."

It was a short, curt, and cold statement. Bon spluttered behind the Middle First Class Exorcist not amused at his tricks.

"Stop fucking around! Were trying to help you!"

Takara scrambled up, looking stricken and on the verge of saying something himself when they all heard it. The wind had picked up and the electrical buzz of the lights illuminating the park began to flicker and fizzle. One by one the bulbs of the overhanging park lights shut off. On either side of them, they just began to turn themselves off, the encroaching darkness coming closer with every light that was extinguished.

Yukio immediately reacted pulling one of his guns from its holster and trained it to one side then swept it to the other.

"Bon, Takara, stay behind me and whatever happens do not split up! Understand me?" He couldn't see them nod but their backs were now pressed up against his showing that they were taking this seriously.

As the last light was swallowed by the dark night the wind settled down and it was then that they finally noticed how quiet it had become. They said nothing but all three could sense something coming. Yukio realized this was the same thing that had happened to Angel and suddenly he worried that the reason Angel never responded to their verbal battle was because they had been attacked.

He decided that the demon behind all this already knew their position so he tapped the call button on the neck band and over the now silent channel whispered,

{"Yukio to Angel Team, Yukio to Angel Team, anyone if you can hear me respond! I repeat, respond! That's an order! Over."}

All he got was static and goose bumps prickled over his body as his training kicked in detecting the attack before the exwires could.

"GET DOWN!"

Before the others could do anything else but react to his command the bullets were being fired into the night. An inhuman screech met the echoes of the trigger being pulled and Yukio, without hesitation, pulled the other two teens as fast as he could away from its source. He ran sideways still firing bullet after bullet in its direction, nimbly avoiding tripping over the silver cases being ejected from the chamber of the gun he held in his hand.

Even after he loaded another magazine with breathtaking speed he kept shooting, steering the exwires toward where Angel's team was suppose to have been before everything went wrong._ 'Or as planned…'_

The sounds of the lake lapping against the edges of the island was louder than before and the wind seemed to pick-up again, hitting them with the spray from the raging lake. Yukio barreled around the corner of a sharp turn in the foliage ringing the sidewalks while pushing both of the exwires in front of him wanting them to speed up. The crash and vibration in the ground told him that the demon chasing them was gaining.

As soon as they made it across the bend Bon crashed into someone sending all four to the ground. Yukio was the first to regain his footing as he tucked and rolled, training his guns on the unknown figure.

"Don-don't shoot! I'm too young to die!"

All three gapped at the pink-haired male; who, by the way, was sprawled on the ground and appeared to be soaking wet.

"Shima! What? Why are you here?"

The perverted teen laughed weakly and rubbed the back of his head warily.

"Well~ you see, I, uh-"

The Exorcist grabbed the shorter one by the collar and pushed the other two exwires into the bushes. All three let out sounds of surprise but the taller male shushed them. They waited, eyebrows raised in question at their sensei. It was then that a shadow passed over their hiding place and it started raining buckets. It felt like ice cold sleet was being forced down the back of their shirts. They all bit their lips to stop from crying out in displeasure.

The shadow paused and the rain came down harder. As soon as it had come the shadow slid passed, the rain turning to a drizzle and then petering off completely as the wind settled down.

When at last everything seemed quiet and the demon was gone, Yukio quietly signaled the others and he stepped out of the foliage, gun up and prepared to fire in case it be needed. When nothing popped out at them he relaxed lowering the weapon but not holstering it.

"Shima, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be with-"

{"Konekomaru to Yukio's Team. We've found a body. I repeat we found a body. Meet at the shrine. Over."}

All four teenagers looked at one another in panic. _'We were too late…'_

[Konekomaru…]

When I stumbled upon the body I screamed, my back hitting the nearest object, which just happened to be Angel.

"What is it Miwa-kun? I told you to-"

It was then he must have spotted the body as I did. He went silent, pushing me to the side, away from the disfigured remains that were hanging from the torii in front of the Benzaiten shrine's entrance.

He examined the ruined leftovers as I turned away biting my lip and struggling not to cry or throw up. His voice finally spoke, disturbing the silent night,

"Call Yukio's team. Tell them we found a body and our location."

He turned back to me, his face cold as stone but his eyes were alight with rage. I shook but nodded anyway. Reaching for the button on my neckband I was able to squeak out a message trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice. All I heard was static and I tried again in hopes that their radios were working. We had earlier encountered the strange screech over the line and kept receiving only radio silence for a few minutes afterword. Okumura-sensei had said the demon was around. I guess the body cruelly laid out for our sight confirmed that.

"I can't…I can't contact them they-they're just not respon-responding…"

He glanced at me his sword drawn as he cut down the hanging corpse.

"Fine…keep trying. Okumura-sensei is the doctor in our group and we will need him to determine the cause of death."

"Cause of-of death? They've been ripped apart! And bur-burnt! What do you mean-mean…God!"

I sunk to the ground now openly sobbing as the image of first seeing the body swinging from the torii came to mind. It was just too horrible to comprehend. Who or what could be so cruel? _'A demon of course, they thrive on the pain and sin of humans…this is what they do best, and it's all for their sick amusement.'_

Someone shouted my name at the same time and I glanced up tears streaking my face. Bon came running towards me as well as Shima, but all I could do was cling to them and cry like an idiot.

"What happened Konekomaru-kun?"

The asker was Okumura-sensei and he bent down taking in everything supposedly to look for any injuries but I knew despite his serious expression he was worried about me. I shook my head to tell him that I wasn't hurt and that Angel needed his attention but he was already commandeering him.

"Okumura-sensei, get over here. I need you to examine the body."

Sensei hurried over immediately eyes alert and silent as a grave as he took in what was left of the person who had been so brutally murdered by the vicious demon. He kept his tongue for several minutes till at last he broke his silence as he stated,

"The left-half of their arm is completely gone, spine severed, there was a lethal blow to the head, right-hand mangled, both legs broken and eyes burnt out."

He paused, unspeaking, till he whispered,

"And all these injuries were inflicted while the victim was still alive."

There was an awful quiet as we all worked over his words till Bon choked out,

"Alive…They-they were still alive when that happened? You mean they were tortured before they were killed?"

The rage in his voice was justified as the rest of us stood stock still digesting the horrible words that no one wanted or could voice, all expect for Bon. We were all willing to let him say it out loud, too disgusted and without the courage to voice this horrible tragedy ourselves. The hush was broken with Okumura-sensei last words, which was even quieter than before,

"That's…not all."

We all paused, afraid of what he would divulge next.

"I've already identified the body."

There was yet another dreadful unspoken lull in the conversation.

"I read the files Shura-san gave us a couple of days ago and…I know this woman."

He turned to Angel, who asked demurely,

"And?"

Our teacher bent his head, the stoic mask he always wore crumbling a bit.

"It's Umeko Nao. The crimson-haired chef for the Benzaiten sect."

We all gasped. Angel ground his teeth turning to face the shrine entrance his hand on the hilt of his sword, Caliburn. As it was there really was nothing we could do. None of the female team could be reached because of the surrounding stone underground that would block all of their cell phone service. Sooner or later Shura would have to come back up and that was the only hope we had to tell her of the murder. We would have to watch and wait. It was our only course of action. _'How many more people have to die?'_

[Rin…]

I opened my eyes slowly, the dim light making it easier for my sensitive eyes to adjust. Everything had a dark blue tint to it. I immediately thought my flames were, well, flaming before I realized it was just the refraction of light from the ceiling. I also noticed that I was hanging from the ceiling by my wrists, which wasn't good, at all. The rest of the room looked oddly familiar till I recognized it was the same room I met that brat Kagami.

"What the hell!"

I growled, struggling with the white substance that had me bound to the ceiling. It started moving and I suddenly was very afraid. It gripped me harder, a slimy tentacle-like appendage moving to wrap around my mouth. I didn't want that thing anywhere near my mouth.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My flames burst out and the creepy things jerked back. The tentacles that were wrapped around my wrist let go as well and I hit the curved inside of the circular dais in the middle of the room with a loud "thump" I immediately looked for my sword and cursed when I didn't see it. The tentacles were back and began to transform into what resembled white snakes. Large, white snakes with big-ass fangs. My eye twitched and I leaped back as they struck. They hit the pedestal and I back flipped shooting my flames out in defense.

My eyes widened as a wall of water suddenly emerged from the ceiling and blocked them. Steam filled the air and then a blast of water hit me knocking me against the stone wall and my vision really did turn blue. I wheezed out,

"Ass! Show yourself! Stop playing games!"

I rolled out of the way of another gush of water that was tinted white and was fixing to just take a swipe at the idiot who was attacking me when a snake shot out of the water and bit me in the thigh. I cried out as its fangs pierced my flesh and I could immediately feel it trying to pump its venom into me. I wasn't just gonna sit here and take it like some helpless girl. So I did the most logical thing.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

I burst into flames. The entire room was covered in them and the wall of water that the demon was hiding behind—because I knew that this thing, whatever type of a demon that it was, was responsible for all the trouble in the park—started to disappear. When it finally did there was no sign of the entity that had attacked me.

"Come out or I'll roast ya, you damn bastard!"

There wasn't an answer to my demand so I growled and sent another fireball towards the middle of the room. That's when another whip of snake-like water shot at me and wrapped around my left arm. I gasped struggling to pull away when I was tugged toward the center of the room. I let out another stream of fire and evaporated the whitish water fixing to get serious. Like really serious.

That's when the entire ceiling broke and all of the water above it came crashing down on me. The ceiling which, if I recall right, was holding back the lake itself.

Yay me.

The last thing I saw before blacking out from the lack of air was a figure dressed in white framed by white hair. The last thing I thought?

'_Damn it…I forgot. Shura and Yukio told me…not to use my flames…no matter what.'_

* * *

><p><em>So...here we are...I hoped you liked that! If you see anything weird don't hestiate to tell me...And drop a review! I would love to know people are still interested in this story!<br>_

_Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama  
><em>


	15. Amaimon's At It Again

**So it has been a looooong while hasn't it? So very sorry. Time kinda slipped away from me while I was writing Phoenix Rising. Seeing how this is my first story—typos, bad grammar, even worse writing—though, I'm not gonna abandon it.  
><strong>

**But you can image my surprise at the anount of so many reviews saying how much you guys all liked it.  
><strong>

**Maybe...Maybe it it isn't _that_ bad. I mean I was _trying to write something good_ and all. Thanks. Really, thanks. You guys are the stuff authors dream of really, you are.  
><strong>

**So here you go~  
><strong>

**Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>[Shura]<p>

Shura was flipping pissed. No even more then that she was cranky and PMS'ing too. _'When I get my hands on that little…' _

It hadn't taken Kirigakure-sensei long to get worked up into a frenzy. It had been nearly an hour since Rin had last come down to take their orders for dinner and during that hour the exwire's and herself had worked through grumbling stomachs and all. The only one who seemed to be having a good old time was Leiko. But she had run off sometime earlier making the excuse that she had to tend to her sister.

Shura had been a bit suspicious but when she said that her grandmother would be down to help, she had perked up hoping to grill the leader of the Benzaiten sect.

That, of course, had been a good twenty minutes ago.

And Shura didn't like how things were panning out.

The exwire's themselves were hard at work making sure all the wards and barriers were up and running. Not that anything had disturbed them. It was boring as hell work but it had to be done.

What bothered Shura the most was that she hadn't gotten anything to eat! So excusing herself from her work—not that she was doing anything anyway—she made her way up the long, winding staircase and to the kitchen.

To chew Rin out for dawdling, and hopefully sneaking some extra food~ What? She was a growing girl too!

She hadn't made it two steps into the door-way of the kitchen when the ground shook and the ceiling rained dirt and rock on her. _Shit, this ain't good!_

[Amaimon]

He had just been minding his own business eating his twenty-third bag of "Hot' n Spicy" chips when he smelt something burning. Sniffing the air the Demon King got off the pile of futon's he had rearranged into a gigantic nest-like bed inside the linen closet.

The scent smelt tangy and metallic like someone was burning meat and hair. Wrinkling his noise in disgust, the green-haired male made his way to the door to see if it was coming from somewhere outside. _'That smell is like when Aniue accidently burns himself while cooking… And that one time when he set his goatee on fire.'_

Shuddering, the Earth King made a face when he remembered the taste of his older brothers cooking. After that thought he became curious as to what could be making that acrid smell and opened the door to investigate.

He had been sitting bored in that cupboard for days amusing himself with little trips out to get food and see what his lovely sibling was up to. Ever since he that food run a few days ago up-top the Earth King had been pouting at the stern report his Aniue had given upon learning he had demolished part of the Shinkansen.

It wasn't long before he got side-tracked by another odor—this one delicious—and stumbled upon the kitchen. In hamster form, the shiny magenta eyes of Amaimon searched the room and landed upon boxes and boxes of bento just waiting to be devoured.

Mouth watering, he scampered up the counter by virtue of a cloth hanging down from it and sat in front of the mountains of food before him.

With a "poof" he sat in all his humanoid glory on the counter top and clapped his hands together. A wide grin adorned his face as he sang, "Itadakimasu~"

He completely forgot about the smell from earlier.

After stuffing his face, the gluttonous, verdant-haired son of Satan looked around the kitchen and not seeing anything else to eat hopped off the counter and made to saunter his way out until he caught a small whiff of demon in the air. It smelled like stagnant water mixed with rotted blood.

He stopped for a second trying to understand what could have possibly made the stench when he found a bit of a spiced and ashy aroma right under his nose. He glanced about and saw that there was liquid on the floor and broken shards of ceramic littered all over the place.

He raised his eyes from their usual half-mast position when he recognized the scent as the one belonging to his little Imouto.

It was soon after that he realized that the two smells intersected and that the rancid one completely subdued Rin's.

He stilled, tilting his head and his eyes found the tiny puddle of blood that had seeped onto the ground. Unbeknownst to the younger that had fainted there early and cut her hand, the older was seeing the consequence of it.

A sneer came to his face when he finally became aware that there had been a struggle. Inhaling deeply, he took off like a shot out the door intent on finding his missing sibling and the owner of that putrid odor that had attacked her.

All he had to was follow the scent, and skulking through the halls intent on keeping his presence invisible, hid from a certain red-haired woman when she rounded the corner.

Waiting till she stomped past Amaimon crept out of the hallway she had passed by and continued on.

It wasn't long till he felt a surge of demonic force coming from a dark shadowed corridor. When it led to a dead end he tilted his head and looked around confused.

'_I know that she is here, but where?' _The Demon King scrunched his noise, and started feeling the walls. _'Maybe…a secret passage?'_

It wasn't till he stepped into a puddle of water that came from the old, ratty tapestry on the end wall that he found it.

He touched the fabric and was surprised when he nearly fell flat on his face when he pushed on it. Tumbling through the not-so-secret entrance he pin-wheeled his arms to keep his balance.

When he no longer felt like he was going to lose his balance, he noticed the puddle of water was more like a miniature lake covering the entire room. There was a serious depression in the middle of the floor with rock strewn around like someone had decided to redecorate. With TNT.

Looking around some more the teal-eyed man caught the sight of a sword peeking out of the rubble and stepping forward heard a light groan. Eye wide, the demon scurried to the noise picking up the katana along the way once he realized that it was his little siblings'.

Tied to the ceiling with thick, gelatinous tendrils his Imouto shuddered and moaned again as if she knew he was in the room.

Walking closer, the Demon King was suddenly hit in the back with something wet and hard causing him to hit the floor face first and roll till he came to a hard stop on his back. Blinking in surprise, he narrowed his eyes and jack-knifed back up from the floor. Whipping around with rage in his eyes at being attacked so cowardly, he bared his fangs.

A young figure stood by the tapestry that the entrance way was hidden by and her eyes glinted in malice. "What is a _**man **_doing HERE?! A demon by the looks of it too. How dare you…"

Unworried, the Earth King frowned slightly eyes narrowing in distaste. The rancid odor seeping from the female in front of him caused his nose to crinkle up in distaste. "Did you touch Imouto?"

The other figure sneered nastily, pointy fangs peeking out past her lip. "Imouto? Your related to that _thing? No,_ _wait._ That would mean… Well, well, well it would seem as if I will have a feast quite soon… You are a target too, I suppose. I don't have to hesitate then. Now die!"

Amaimon growled, hearing all he wanted to before he pounced. He reached for her neck with his claws landing in a puddle instead. Suddenly the sword was yanked from his grasp by a whip of water. Twirling around to dodge the second one he jumped across the room, back to the door, facing the girl that had dissolved into liquid only to reappear next to Rin with the stolen blade held to her throat.

Eyes wider than normal, Amaimon snarled not pleased at all. "Don't you touch her!"

The ground shook when he stomped the rubble-strewed floor causing a miniature earthquake in the confines of the room. Dust and dirt flew everywhere when he disappeared and reappeared right behind the young female. The sword was yanked out of her surprised grasp as Amaimon kicked her in the spine, sending her tumbling much like the Earth king had before.

She screamed in rage but when she twisted around landing onto her sandaled feet she seemed to freeze. Suddenly her rage filled features vanished and she straightened up sneering, "So sorry, but I have to go. Not that it much matters, you'll be back. After all, I bet your little sibling," her words dripped with venom. "Will come crying begging me to spare her little twin."

A grotesque laugh later, the girl dissolved into water, vanishing without a trace.

Sensing that the attacker was truly gone, Amaimon un-crouched from his battle position and came to stand in front of his little sister.

Who, when waking up in the aftermath of the battle she mumbled something intelligible and Amaimon eyed the rope—if it could be called that—then the Koumaken in his hand.

Before he came to the conclusion to cut the tendrils with the weapon, Rin's eyes fluttered open, staring at the floor hazily.

It didn't take long for her to start coming around—albeit slowly—and lay her eyes on him.

Amaimon himself crept up to his tied-up sibling and placed his clawed hand onto her cheek surveying the sleep-hazed blue eyes of his sibling. Hearing the quiet mumbles coming out of her mouth he tilted his head quizzically Now Amaimon wasn't too sure what his little sibling was going on about but he knew he couldn't just leave her tied up. It sounded a bit like she was out of it so he figured there wouldn't be a big struggle when he took her back to the closet to rest. Till she started to become more lucid and question him.

Fixing to untie her so she could see he wasn't a threat he noticed a small trail of blood leaking down her leg. Anger rising, he glanced up and down her form again looking for more injuries and noticed the two reddened puncture marks on her upper and inner right thigh. Peeking closely at it while holding the then thrashing child in hand he rubbed the perforated holes and a bit curious, licked them. It held a terrible taste that made him wrinkle his nose.

The inquiry into the wound caused another round of wiggling and groggy protest from the younger. So making an executive decision that she didn't necessarily need to be awake any longer he knocked her out with a quick chop to the back of her neck. That and he rather not have deal with the no-doubt drugged sibling.

He then cut the glue-like substance that held her to the ceiling and caught the smaller in his arms.

'_Now what to do… I bet that it won't be long till the Exorcist's come since I made a lot of noise… Maybe… No, Aniue might get mad at me.'_

Deciding to make a quick get-away Amaimon hugged the child in his arms a little more closely and made to snap his fingers.

But when he had tightened his grip on the child-like teen he looked down again quickly scanning the body of his Imouto. _'That…is not good.'_

[Rin]

A light shined in Rin's face. She moaned in agony feeling her muscles stretch unnaturally from the tight hold her bonds held her in.

The sounds of a battle were echoing around her and the loud crash of rubble and someone screaming in rage reached her ears. Slowly, she opened her eyes which were bleary from the venom that had been inflicted upon her from the snake earlier.

The wound itself ached and spit fire through her veins. A bad taste lingered in her mouth and she saw the smoke and fire that lit the room with a hazy quality. She blinked trying to stay awake and adjust to the bright flashes of light and every other stimulus that bombarded her.

'_Damn… why is it so hard to concentrate? What was I doing again? I can't… I don't remember.'_

Rin's eyes slid shut and she almost fell asleep again when the noise stopped. Everything was quiet except the "clack" and "drip" of stone and water as it rained down from the ceiling. _'Why? Why did the sound stop? Was someone fighting? It sounded like it… What were they fighting over…I wonder…'_

A cold hand suddenly touched her cheek and she felt nails scrape across the flesh there. Placing more force into staying awake she trained her opened eyes on the man before her.

'_Who? Their face is all blurry…' _She gulped and tried to speak, "W-are… Who are y- Who-?"

A finger laid itself over her mouth telling her to be silent. "Naughty little sibling. Forgetting me…"

A kiss was laid on her lips and she squirmed when the person's tongue licked them. _'Gross… What are they doing?'_

The raven-haired exwire tried to concentrate on the wavy outline of the guy in front of her and only managed to see muted green and the sharp leer of teal eyes slitted like a reptilian's.

This jolted her awake and quickened her breath. She squeaked out breathlessly, "Na- no! Let go of…me! I won't taste good!"

They didn't listen and the eyes disappeared from her line of sight. Seconds later hands poked the skin that had been bitten. She let out a harsh hiss of pain and then jerked when she felt a hot and wet tongue drag itself across her sensitive skin on her thigh.

She tried to move away from the attacker but couldn't due to her arms being pinned above he shoulders by something she could not see. _'I have to- I have to do something! I don't want to die!'_

Her struggles became even fiercer until she heard a grunt and the felt something blunt hit the back of her head. The dark instantly consumed her mind while she slumped forward.

* * *

><p>I know, not <em>another<em> cliff hanger.

That being said there will probably only be two more chapters left. Once I get the lemon (malexmale) written for the next chapter—the long awaited, the very, very long awaited lemon—I'll end the story in the 17 and probably do an epilogue, so 18 will wrap everything up. I don't think there will be a sequel. After all I really can't seem to write in whatever P.O.V this is anymore. (I don't even know what to call it.) First person for me from now on.

So thanks for the patronage and all.

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama


End file.
